Heathens
by beatzrose123
Summary: Set during Season:3 Ep.22 when Emma and Hook get sent through Zelena's time portal. What if instead of getting away, Emma got captured by The Evil Queen and kept within the dungeons of the Dark Palace. Learning what creates the demons within the queen along with her friends that are constantly by her side with one in particular that caught her attention- Maleficent.
1. Chapter 1

The air chilled and brisk as a set of sullen emerald eyes gazed emptily upon the contact on her phone. _**'David'**_ with a picture of the man who continued to relentlessly call as she released a tired sigh. The black gloved hand set the phone back into her lap as she averted her eyes longingly to the lake as if it held the answers she sought out.

"I thought I might find you out here love." Came a husked voice as Killian made his presence known; black leather coat clinging to the man as if it was enough to warm him in Maine's brisk fall air. "Henry thought that this might be enough to remind you of the family that you would be leaving behind." His hand reached into the coat and pulled out that damned book, the book that interrupted her otherwise quiet life; an old rustic like leather bound story book that made Emma feel sick just staring at.

Green orbs gazed angrily at the man as she held in the urge to release her frustration on the one person who tried so hard to get her back, the one who tried; but that's all it was….was trying and it in itself wasn't enough for her."Henry _is_ my family and I'm doing what's best for him and that's leaving." Emma huffed as she shuffled in her seat, her body turning towards him.

"You defeated the bloody wicked witch, you defeated Pan, you've done everything with your family by your side. Everyone at the diner, everyone" he held the book up, his voice struggling as he held back from raising it. "Everyone in this book is your family."

Snatching the book from him, Emma flipped open the pages; her gloved fingers skimming through pages as pictures of her parents, Regina, the dwarves all came in sight. "These people in here, I don't see my family I see a story that I was never in. I see a family I don't have, and one that they are about to make again. I don't understand why I can't just go back to enjoying the life I had before you took me back here!" Her hands slammed the book shut as her voice continued to rise in frustration. She couldn't take it anymore, how could he understand? How could anyone understand for that matter, that all she was- was an escape, a scapegoat that everyone came running back to the moment they fucked stood up and let the book stay in her seat as she gazed at Hook vehemently, challenging him to press on.

"You know that's not true, the whole past year _wasn't_ real and if it wasn't for Regina you wouldn't have had those memories." He bit back with the same vigor, aching for her to see that she was loved by the town and if not them; by him. He knew she refused him, but he wanted to be there for her.

"They were real enough and it was definitely better than continually putting my neck on the line, my son on the line, and our happiness on the line for people who showed up 28 years too-" They were both cut off as a large angry red beam soared up through the sky with an ominous glow, reaching towards the heavens.

"What the hell is that" She started again as she began walking, realizing that it was at the old farmhouse.

"Swan don't do it" Killian warned as he followed her; but no sooner did those words leave him, so did she. "Swan!" He called after the woman who ran off from him as if the devil was chasing her.

Emma's heart thumped wildly in her chest as her eyes kept set up, looking at the beam in confusion. They beat Zelena, the time portal was non existent; so what in the hell was going on? Her legs burned as she ran, feet fumbling over the rocks that she paid no mind to but didn't give it a second thought as she continued to catch herself. She had to run from him, from the diner that everyone was at, and to the threat that potentially could harm Henry.

As she made it to the front doors, the large old wooden doors creaked and moaned violently as she was about to reach for them a voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Emma don't!" Killian said angrily "Do you even know what that is, what it can do to you?!" He asked, his voice raising as the doors shaking drowned out any noises around them.

"No, but if it is dangerous I'm the saviour and I'm not going to let whatever that is harm my son." She answered back just as loudly, finding it harder to breathe as the wind whipping about felt like it would steal the very breath she used for the words.

Killian never got a chance to ask another question before the doors flung open and Emma was sucked inside by the ever growing portal inside. "Swan!" His voice roared as he too was pulled in, his hand sought out the softer small hand that was Emma's before feeling it anchor onto him.

"Killian!" She screamed a out, the intimidating reddish gold portal sucking the two of them in.

"Hold on" He tried to assure her as his hook slightly anchored in the loose dirt. He could feel them slipping but he could only hope.

"I can't, I'm sorry." She stated earnestly before the two of the were finally sucked into the portal and it closed up into the ground as if nothing had ever happened; leaving the ringing cell phone that continued to display_** 'David'.**_

* * *

An aching body met the ground as red leather was dirtied with the particles of the forest below. "Mmg" Emma grunted uncomfortably as her eyes went in and out of focus. She had been through a portal before with Snow, but for whatever reason this one in particular had drained the saviour a little more than it did the time before.

Green eyes peering through her tousled blonde hair as she took in the surroundings; deep foliage that went on for miles, a small shackled village barely in sight, and the feeling of familiarity filled her. "We're in the Enchanted forest…." She breathed out, her lips pulled down into it's natural frown.

"Aye…but it's not _where_ that I'm concerned about love…" Killian began as he stood up, rubbing back a growing lump on the back of his head. "But _when_.." Clearing his throat, he looked at the village that he slightly recalled pillaging before. The man's icy blue eyes glared slightly as a familiar carriage came pulling through. "Oh no…no no no ….Swan!" He called out and before he even had noticed, Emma had slipped past him and began walking through a slightly worn down path that led to the nearby village.

Following her pursuit he knew exactly what was about to happen, as what always happened when that particular black Carriage with Clydesdale's pulling. Destruction, death, and the very least a potential show to flex power. Drawing closer in a heart stopping way, the two squat behind an excuse for a fence and watched.

"Swan you shouldn't run off like that, especially in that infernal outfit!" He whispered harshly, knowing fully well what would happen if they were caught and questioned.

"Is that.…" She whispered, ignoring the rambling pirate beside her and watched in complete wonder at the leather clad leg that slowly showed from the black and white opened carriage door.

One slim leg after the other, the Queen emerged in all her swagger. Black leather pants that left nothing to imagination, a red dress coat that's buttons went from the hem of the pants up to the lowest dip of the woman's breasts as black trim dusted the collar of the jacket. Her hair covered by a regal red hat with a black feather and all that Regina exuded was dominance and power.

"Regina" Emma whispered to no one and eyes went wider at seeing the person that once raised her son had used to 's eyes shifted from the queen to Emma as he had wondered what went on in the latters head. Shaking his own, he kept his lips shut tight as he didn't want them to be found out.

"My, my, My…." A husky voice called out as Regina prowled the area like a lioness about to lunge at it's prey. Villagers surrounding had stood so still you could mistake them for statues. "Someone…has told me that you all are harboring a fugitive…and I want, what you want. Happiness." She breathed out the last word with a million dollar smile. She looked around and as the moments of silence passed a scowl grew. "So….who here knows where Snow White is." She stated indignantly.

"Emma we should really go." He whispered softly against the shell of the woman's ear, to not for any reason get the attention of the dark guards.

"Killian.…this….we're…" She was still struck at the events, they were in the past and these people were possibly going to die at any moment.

"Love, we can't mess with anything….Time travel is a bloody dangerous thing and if we do one simple thing to change the events of the past….the price can be catastrophic ." His voice remaining low, though he was beginning to grow impatient at the woman's negligence. He finally watched as he saw blond tresses nod towards him in agreement and let out a breath of relief. "Alright…let's try to go withou-" He whispered, his hand grabbing for Emma'sand as soon as he did a knight began his pursuit closer towards where they were, his heavy steps rough against the foliage and started the blonde who in turn fell back down.

"Who goes there?!" A booming voice called and before either could run, a dark gloved hand reached out and grabbed Emma by the back of her red leather jacket .

"Ay- mate, do you mind taking your hand off my wench? You're interrupting the beginning of my romp and I'm sad to say you had ruined the mood." Hook tried to toothily grin, his heart hammering in his chest.

"That doesn't explain why you of all people pirate would not bow before the queen or stand in acknowledgement as she came in." Another soldier stated before roughly grabbing the pirate and pulled him towards a seething queen.

Turning her gaze from the disloyal villagers and up towards the new arrivals. "So, Captain we meet again." Her voice went low as deep honey eyes looked towards the man that she had previous deals with. "I see some habits haven't changed." her gaze then averted to the leather clad blond that almost instantly infuriated her for some unknown reason.

"Well, you know me….alcohol, women, sailing it's what I do best." He breathed out with a smile, slowly biting his bottom lip while gazing at the queen in hopes that she could buy this act. "I do humbly apologize your majesty as I had not noticed your arrival from where I was and was preoccupied with matters all my own" He paused before clearing his throat. "But I do hope that this wench and I can continue on elsewhere."

Throughout this whole endeavor, the blonde stood quietly with nothing as much as the sound of her ragged breathing coming from her. But then again, what could she do in this state? Her hands were growing clammy as they balled into tight fists in front of her, eyes cast downwards, stomach churning from sheer anxiety, and feeling like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. She was aware, fearfully aware that this woman was not her Regina and not the friend she had grown to know; no, this woman could end her without as much as blinking an eye and would continue on without a worry. She was snapped out of such thoughts as a cold gloved hand roughly grabbed her chin and made her gaze into cold honey brown eyes.

"I said... _**Who are you**_ ." The queen enunciated each word angrily through her teeth while scowling and the ignorance of the woman in front of her.

Emma's eyes glance quickly towards Killian's and before he could shake his head, she answered. "Emma...Emma Swan." She whispered breathily and watched as the mans head fell in defeat.

"Em-ma." The brunette grinned and slowly let go of the strong chin of the blonde. "I see you can talk…" She chuckled darkly and nodded towards her knight who pulled her back. "Anyone else want to join Emma in the dungeons?" She called out. "Any of you want to be a hero? Want to continue this foolish game of playing seek and find with Snow White?" She yelled as a tanned skin woman stepped forward, clad in a maroon cloak and a dirtied crème colored dress.

"YOU are not OUR Queen." The woman said vehemently, spitting at the ground and glared. "Snow is the rightful queen, and we will not give you the satisfaction in finding her." She stated proudly. A look of finality crossed the woman's challenging gaze that only caused Regina to be pushed deeper into her tirade.

"Well- what was your name again dear?" She started.

"Marian, Marian Locksley." Her chin pointed upwards.

"I'm sorry to say, but…" Regina stood right in front of the slightly taller woman and thrust her hand deep within her chest, fingers curling around the pulsing red heart. "I don't have any use for someone wanting to play hero…and let's see her save you." She whispered darkly, her brown eyes darkening as she pulled out the beating organ and caused Marian to gasp out sharply; tears brimming her eyes.

The crowd around gasped as they knew what was about to happen, women turned their children away."Let this be a lesson to all of you…I warned you and I had stated what I had came here for. Now there must be a punishment for treason and what better punishment…if you are willing to sacrifice your life for someone, be prepared to give it." She stated before her hand tightly gripped the heart, causing the woman to kneel and clutch her chest in utter agony. "Now, goodbye Marian Locksley." She peered down before fully crushing the organ, causing grey ashes to fall from her hand and the said woman to fall over , Regina looked at the body in disgust as it lay there.

"Now, I will be back in three day's time…if any one else wants to follow her example be my guest, otherwise you will do as I ask." She barked out angrily, stepping over the body and made her way to the carriage. As she was climbing in, her one foot pressed against the step, she paused and looked to her soldiers "Guards bring me my prisoner and let us go on our way." She yelled as the men shuffled to do as she had asked.

"But my queen-" Killian started.A hand flicked up in dismissal.

"No, you do not get to speak Pirate. I am not your friend and what had happened was business. I do not owe you any favors and the next time you lie and tell me a false name for one of your whores, you should think twice. " She glowered at the man and felt the carriage dip as a soldier got in with Emma who ended up sitting without question. "Now good day Hook." She slammed the carriage door with a flick of the wrist and looked towards the blonde.

"Madam M- Your Majesty I-" Emma spoke out as she felt the reality of her situation finally sink in. She was in the past, in the enchanted forest and had watched Robin's wife just get murdered.

"Did I say to speak?" The woman across asked incredulously. "I don't know who you think you are or where you came from for that matter, but unless I ask you a question - you don't speak." She growled. "Do you understand?"Emma simply nodded."This time, I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Do you, Emma understand?!" Regina's voice grew louder and caused the woman in front of her to cower slightly. This was definitely not the Regina she knew.

"Yes- Yes your Majesty." Emma said in defeat and decided that it would be best to stay quiet and think; think of a potential escape or what would happen- as it was all she could do at this time.

Hours went by perhaps, only one could guess as the carriage bumpily made it's way back towards the Dark Castle. Emma only occasionally stole glances at the queen whose eyes were gazing out the window; gazing somewhere possibly far away from where the three people sat. Green eyes then would go to her hands as she knew that staring too long would possibly result in a one sided banter or for her punishment to perhaps end up worse than it already could , the carriage came to a dead halt and the sound of shuffling feet could be heard from outside the carriage before the door opened to reveal the immense palace that Regina had called home.

Emma's eyes took it all in, feeding on the architecture of the intense palace and could feel herself being jerked up and off the leather seats.

"Send her to the dungeon, I'm too tired and had a long day…I don't want to deal with this woman at this time." She didn't even spare a glance at Emma who in turn watched the retreating back of the queen and a cowardly older man chase after her; only hearing swearing from the woman echo across the front steps of the palace.

"Are you deaf, lame, and dumb woman?" The guard angrily chastised as he pushed Emma forward and as he was about to repeat the action, Emma quickly lunged forward and tackled the said guard who roughly handled her. Her body slamming his to the ground as she quickly kneed him in the stomach. The man grunted before quickly reaching his hand up and taking a fistful of her golden hair before harshly pulling her head back. Coughing, the guard spit out to the side and threw the woman to the ground. "Why you bitch." He growled before drawing his sword and before Emma could do anything; a blunt force hit the front of her head and her world went dark.

* * *

Coldness blanketed her while darkness enveloped her senses as Emma slowly began to regain consciousness. "Where am I- Ow fuck." She cried out as she held her head between both hands, the incessant throbbing nearly causing her nausea. She felt the tightness around the apparent bump that she felt under her cold hands and could only imagine that it had bled before. Her eyes trying to glance at anything around her; but was only welcome with the pitch blackness and the sounds of crying and groaning from around her.

"Is anyone there?" Her voice carried out to no one. No one answered and she didn't know what terrified her worse, the idea of not knowing whose there or the idea of not seeing who is there. Though apparently sounding the same, was very much different. Anyone could say they're someone, but appearance and the light of knowing is different.

"You're in the dungeons" A voice called out from no direction in particular. Emma felt out in front of her and felt nothing but air. Using one hand to hold her head, she pawed at the floor and made her way across the floor before feeling cool metal bars that radiates magic. "You've been out for almost two days, the guards have served two meals…so it's been two days." The voice called again and Emma pressed her face against the bar.

"What's going to happen…" She asked and she could hear slight rustling in front of her.

"Anything really, some say that a dragon will eat some of us…another tells tales of a sea witch giving you to her pets….and well…some say you will beg for death but it will never come. Some of us have been here for so long we had long forgotten the name given to us." The voice came out sadly; so rasped that Emma could hardly tell what gender the person could be.

"Do you know yours?" She asked; her heart sinking at the fact that she may never see anyone again.

"Only that I had one at one time and dear….pray that you die quickly." The voice whispered before going entirely quiet.

"Hey-" She called out and received no answer. "Please…" She whispered and suddenly her hand left her head and both her arms wrapped around her knees.

She bit her bottom lip as tears began to brim her eyes, why was this happening? She just wanted to go back to Boston, she just wanted a safe life with Henry and here she was in a dark dungeon where no one would ever find her. Hot tears warmed and cascaded down her round cheeks as the sounds of people talking to themselves, heads hitting stone, and screams echoed within the blanketed darkness. The feeling of anxiety, fear, and defeat stirring deep within her that was slowly clawing from her stomach outwards."No Emma it's going to be ok…." She whispered "You're the saviour….you will get out of this." She tried to console herself as her nails unconsciously dug at her jean covered thighs.

Emma had seen guards come and leave; leaving trays of food that for being prisoner wasn't actually half bad. A slightly stale roll, a boiled potato, meat, and some sort of vegetable with a goblet of water. She was utterly surprised the first time she had got the food and realized it's best to not eat it all at once. She didn't know how long it had been since she ate and she realized she didn't eat before she fell through the vortex, portal- whatever you wanted to call that hellish way she came through. She hadn't ate since the previous night and if she had been out for two days, then nearly three and a half to four days had went by without food and her stomach had ached terribly when she stomached down the entire tray.

Now, after nearly five guards into food she realized she would eat the potato first as it wasn't as good when it was cold and ate half the meat with that. She then would make a sandwich with the remaining meat and veggies while slowly savoring her water. She tried to keep track of how many day's went by with bread crumbs and would put one rolled up crumb in her leather jacket for every meal she got since the now quiet prisoner stated you only get one meal a day. Today had marked her sixth meal and she realized she had spent a total of eight days in her cell and in those eight days she watched with heavily squinted eyes as men with torches would drag out what would appear on occasion as walking skeletons.

She assumed not everyone would always get meals depending on punishments or if prisoners would act out, and the sounds of trays being flung against bars would potentially indicate that some people chose to not eat the queens food.

She didn't know how much more time went by, only that her pocket would hold the answer hopefully to the days that she was in this cell. She would occasionally reach in and feel, but not too often so that the crumbs wouldn't rip and relay the wrong information. She would see the torches come and leave repeatedly throughout her time in the darkness, she would then be left alone and wondered to herself how her family was….family….Hook's words would then sear through her like a hot branding rod and she felt her eyes sting with tears. Her parents, who regardless of upbringing had loved her…her brother who she may never know what his name was going to be, her son…her son who had believed in her and loved her. She then wondered about Regina, she had always wondered what the mayor was like back in her prime but; those eyes were so dead and cold compared to the slightly over emotional and warm eyes that looked at their son lovingly. She wondered what happened here to her and what caused the pain that was evident besides the whole 'Snow White' fiasco that everyone was familiar with.

The sound of heavy metal clanked before she reached into her pockets and felt then nine crumbs which meant that eleven days and three days shy of two weeks had went by. She felt strong hands grip her arms and was pulled up to her feet; her legs turning to mush under her as she hadn't been doing a whole lot of walking in the unfamiliar dark cell.

"Come, you are being summoned to the Queens courts. You'd do well by just staying quiet, looking down, and answering only questions..don't try to make small talk."A voice of an unfamiliar guard came, this wasn't the man that had brought her in, no this was a much younger and softer sounding man.

Staying silent, she followed beside the man who guided her up stone slab stairs and the light that emanated from the top of the stair case was blinding. A heavy door shut behind them and locked, causing her to slightly jump at the loudness of it. As she ascended the stairs, her eyes fell into slits as she had a difficult time adjusting to the light pouring in from the windows, instead her eyes gazed quickly down at the deep maroon stone slabs that stood below her feet.

"This way." He stated and walked with her down several halls, her eyes never once leaving her feet as her eyes were still adjusting even the slightest of light. The light of day slowly escaped them as the went down a dark hallway and at that, Emma could barely glance up, still squinting. She could make out the torch lit path to the end where two vast double doors stood with two incredibly intimidating men stood just as still as the doors behind them. She gulped and felt her chest tighten in unease. The man beside her breathed out a sad sigh, escaping the notice of Emma before shaking his head.

"Remember what I told you." he mustered before walking her to the the doors, the men stood to the side before bowing to the queen and waited for the prisoner to be guided in; after which the guard and the two men guarding the door left the blond alone with the Queen.

Emma's eyes slowly looked up and gazed up at the woman who sat proudly on a black and silver colored throne; in which she was guessing real silver and potential onyx stone was present in the thrones stonework.

"Ah, I had forgotten about you." The queen sneered while casually crossing one of her leather clad legs over the other, adjusting comfortably in her seat. Her hair pulled into a high ponytail while adorning a jewel encrusted headpiece that created an 'm' shape along her forehead, her hair swinging slightly as she tilted her head and face scrunched in distaste. "Though now I don't think I could get your scent out of my senses if I tried." She remarked flippantly before her dark eyes gazed to her left.

"You really can be forgetful dear." A calm mature voice came from the left of the queen. Emma dared to look towards the blonde woman and she ensued nothing short of elegance as she donned a deep purple body hugging dress that nearly looked like silk with a deep plunged neckline while a high collared cape that clung to her neck hung around her shoulders. Her blonde tresses pulled up into a curled up-do and a horned like crown sitting proudly upon her head. 'Maleficent?' Emma thought to herself before she gazed then to another voice that cackled to the right of Regina.

"Though I must say you got quite an interesting looking catch this time." A tanned woman with light brown hair commented, her own scaly green dress and gold crown confused the hell out of the said blonde who stared at her in wonderment in who she was.

"Well Mal...Ursula…. since she's my prisoner I must think of what to do with the wretched thing, but I want to know what the hell she is wearing as I've yet to see anyone wear such horrendous attire." Regina commented while doing a one over of Emma."Now remind me, what is your name again?" She asked with a grin.

"Emma." Came her slightly deep voice, her green eyes staring deep within the challenging honey eyes that stood in front of her.

"Em-ma, that's right." The sound of her name sent goosebumps through Emma's entire body at the way Regina rolled it from her tongue. "Now, where are you from…I'm aware that the dirty pirate lied to me and I can tell you are not from my kingdom or any surrounding Kingdoms…so where are you from?" Regina asked, this time thoughtfully.

Emma's eyes went from Regina's prodding Honey eyes, to Maleficent's eager icy blue eyes, then to Ursula's deep brown eyes who looked nothing less than amused.

."I-" Emma started before being cut short.

"Before you answer, heed this…if I find you in a lie you will be punished." Regina warned.

"I'm from another realm that is from a place that doesn't have magic." She answered honestly, in which wasn't a complete lie. She was raised in a land without magic and she was living in Maine prior to this 's eyes lit up with interest.

"No magic, hmm sounds awful." She clicked her tongue. "So this land without Magic in another realm what did you do?" She asked and leaned forward slightly.

"I was a sheriff of a small…well town I'm sure compared to a medium sized village." She tilted her head in thought; wondering what Storybrooke would be compared to one of the towns here.

"So you worked with law and you somehow ended up with a dirty washed up Pirate who is possibly infested with everything from crustaceans to his own set of crabs…I'll let you ponder on that and say why are you here." Regina asked another question and Emma wondered what was going to happen.

"I don't know honestly, I was on break and suddenly some portal opened up- I'm assuming what it is….and that thing caused a near disaster to a farm near by. So I went to the farm and fell in and ended up here. I fell on the pirate who happened to be walking by and I'm guessing he was trying to- get me to behave?" Emma slowly stated the last part, unsure of what fully transpired between Hook and the queen as she at the time was lost in her own thoughts and blanked out on their interaction.

"Well it seems to be quite an interesting story, a land without magic and then suddenly a portal." Maleficents voice came out with raised brows. "So does your no magic land sporadically have magic?" She inquired testily. Regina looked from Maleficent to the prisoner in question.

"I'm honestly not sure, I have never before seen it before except for…what we call movies…and that's- I'm getting off the subject- anyway magic is not supposed to be real where I'm from." Emma answered honestly, because as far as she knew; Regina sent them to a land with no magic for that reason, no magic. So she assumed that would be honest enough so that for any reason at all she's not completely lying nor telling the full truth. "But all I know is where I'm from that people of all walks of life are decently educated, I am a sheriff, and I'm confused as to what's going on." She stated matter of factly and she knew she struck an interest in the queen.

"So you can read and write then?"Regina inquired.

"Yes, though I'm sure you all read Latin and potentially another language; I just know English." Emma stated and bit her bottom lip.

"And you're a sheriff…" Regina continued on with interest as she looked from one side to another of her and the three talked amongst themselves whilst Emma stood with weary legs. She hadn't stood this long in a while.

"I think she could be useful, I mean she didn't really know what was going on when she came here." Ursula's low voice carried between the two other women.

"Indeed my dear, and who knows if a Sheriff did get mixed in and can't necessarily get home while wholly being innocent…I think you could groom her into someone for you to flaunt to the people, especially that group you took her from. Show them that you took her and she bows to you and serves you." Maleficent chimed in, placing a hand on Regina's nodded at the two women's words, taking it in before her eyes met concerned emerald pools.

"You will be brought back to the dungeon before finality of your judgment is bestowed upon you. First off- Guards!" She yelled and in no less than several seconds, two men showed up and kneeled immediately. "Grab the chambermaids to wash her and then bring her back down to the dungeon. I will further call for you to bring her up in due time." She stated and then stood, Ursula stayed in her seat while Maleficent stood tall beside Regina. "Until then Em-ma" A smirk came to the brunettes red lips before the blonde was then brought out of the room.

* * *

**AN:**

**_This is the first story I've written in years and I'm feeling kinda rusty haha I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I've been drafting up the chapters all day so I'll try to update as much as possible. But wow- over five thousand words for the first chapter...I don't know if they will all be so lengthy but I hope you all stuck around for the entire chapter Please comment to let me know what you think or any constructive criticism. Thank you all for the support! - R.M_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Before we get started, this shorter chapter shows the relationship between Maleficent and Regina. Do not worry it is a SwanQueen fanfiction will ultimately show SwanQueen, I just need to establish an urge to write the potential relationship or past DragonQueen had. (also essential to another fic that will follow after this one). So don't be too disappointed! And also thank you to the followers that followed my story, it makes me happy to see people reading _. Please leave reviews to let me know what you all think! Thank you! R.M**_

* * *

Limbs tangled within one another beneath the warm duvet; creating a warmth that surpassed the fire that roared at the foot of the bed."So, I can see even now as I did then that you are troubled." A low feminine voice came out while icy blue eyes gazed down at the woman within her arms. Her deep red lips pursed slightly as she felt the body shift beneath her.

"I am, I've done countless things but it's irritating that this situation had never once arose and I'm perplexed on what to do." Regina's dark brown brows furrowed with uncertainty. "Mal, what do you think I should do in this particular case?"

"Well-" She cleared her throat and turned her focus to the fire. "She is intelligent, despite her poor manners that I assume are to be blamed on by her upbringing in the other realm. It may be wise to learn of this place, you are wanting to curse the land are you not? Maybe you can find out about this land without magic and since she still has a particular unbiased opinion of you or the world around her now, she may be good to have near by to get an opinion." She answered honestly. Her words rolling from her lips as if it was warm honey and Regina soaked up each word with an open mind.

Maleficent had been there in her darkest of hours, since the young age of seventeen. Meeting the witch less than a year after her marriage to Leopold and she was here now even after her death. Regina had continually sought her companionship as both a comfort and a near apprenticeship still. Maleficent was older than her yet she had long stopped aging due to her dragon side, but none the less still older than the brunette.

Maleficent's warm hand lightly brushed the tousled brown hair from Regina's eyes and behind her ear; her eyes shone in warmth as she smiled. Wondering that if the queen were to cast the curse that she took back from her; how much longer this woman would need her."You're awful quiet tonight." Regina's lips pressed to the woman's defined warm jaw; closing her eyes before nestling into her. Her warmth bringing comfort to the queen. She truly was a mysterious woman.

"I'm just thinking dear. Now sleep, you have a long day ahead and your judgment is not long after sunrise. " She softly stated before pulling the duvet up a bit more, cradling Regina in her arms, hopeful the queen had a quiet night tonight.

Hushed whispers were heard within the queens chambers as the night grew higher, when demons came out from ones innermost depths and brought up the fears of past days. Deep pained cries that caused the blonds heart to wrench painfully. She knew better than to wake Regina up quite yet and had just let her continue on, but held her close and sighed softly; life wasn't fair but no one would know that apparent villains were just the could have been heroes that were never saved.

Hues of pinks and oranges dusted the clear sky as the morning star rose above the kingdom. Puffy red eyes slowly opened, revealing the dewy honey brown eyes that took in her surroundings. She looked up towards the burgundy canopy above her bed that draped across all four bed posts and brought a sort of enclosed comfort to her. Heat radiated all around her and she realized that Maleficent had not woke, the older woman's arms were still draped securely around her waist and pressed firmly into her while her chin rested at the crown of Reginae head. She breathed in the warm bergamot and vanilla smell that exuded her, finding it comforting.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she held, she pressed her nose to the woman's neck before placing soft kisses upon its length. This was an arrangement that had been going on every several days after the kings death and Regina found that now more than ever it was appreciated. "Don't stir the dragon unless your ready to finish with a slumber that will rival Briar Roses that you will need after I'm done with you." Maleficent's husky morning voice came out in a sultry manner as her eyes remained closed.

"Morning to you too." Regina grinned before sitting up slowly, the covers being held to cover her naked torso while her back bared to the woman below. "When did you sleep?" She asked, her long brown slightly curled tresses swaying as she turned her head down towards the blond.

"Mmmn, around twilight. Do not worry I will retire not long after the judgment and I hope that you will go riding today as I do so. I know you haven't done so in a while." Maleficent tiredly smiled, her hand reaching up as her thin fingers traced feint lines that decorated her apprentices back.

"Well this may be a good idea and with how things went at that village, they're lucky I was feeling generous to spare them after the fiasco with that insipid woman."

"Now now Regina, don't cause yourself to get any gray hairs….I may not wander into your chambers if I see any premature wrinkles or aged hair." Maleficent bit playfully before running a hand through her curled blond tresses. The queens playful smile adorned her lips as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the latters', feeling the thick plump lips press softly against her own. Parting, Regina then stood and stretched her aching limbs and looked out at the forest that painted the outside of her windows.

"I'll freshen up and expect your company soon?" She didn't look behind her but could already tell that her mentor only nodded lazily .

* * *

The throne room held three women that day, with Emma being the center of attention at the feet of the two powerful women."So, Em-ma did you have time to reflect upon our conversation two days ago?" Deep honey eyes scanning over the thin yet muscular details of the said woman.

"I-I believe that your majesty will do as she sees fit and nothing less." Emma responded carefully, yet her eyes shone with a sort of hope. The atmosphere wasn't as menacing as she thought it could be if the queen had truly wanted persecution.

"Indeed." The woman said a little lowly, almost to herself rather than the two others. "Now, since you were a sheriff I can imagine you truly do believe in upholding the law and seeking justice correct?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, are you prepared to listen to the details of what I have in store for you and keep yourself an open mind?" She inquired curiously, wondering if Maleficent was right and that this Emma was indeed unbiased.

"I'm ready your majesty." Her words left as Regina then stood from her throne, red velveteen dress hugging her body's every curve as she sauntered her way towards the prisoner.

"Then you will serve under me, do as I ask when I ask, and you will be rewarded with knowledge. You will learn of my kingdom and will learn skills you did not know such as any weaponry you're unfamiliar with as well as horseback riding. This will be every two days and in the mean time you will be kept in the dungeon until I see fit for you to be removed. If you don't prove yourself useful I will dispose of you. Do you understand?" Regina stated , gazing into the green eyes that felt so familiar but she couldn't place a name on to whose they reminded her of.

"Crystal clear." Emma stated firmly, yet she felt herself squirm under the firm icy blue gaze that came from the quiet woman that remained seated.

"Then swear your allegiance, breaking this oath will result in death." The queens chin tilted up in a regal manner; her long brown hair falling straight down to her mid back while half of it was up done beautifully.

Emma slowly sunk to her knees, recalling somewhat of how they did it in movies and let her head fall down while her hair had cascaded around her face, due to being un brushed and not as well taken care of; they were slightly tangled and unruly due to their natural curl. "I pledge myself to you, Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom. Long live the queen." Emma said, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she didn't know quite what to say and felt slightly stupid for the formal cheesy line she stole from a medieval movie she slightly recalled from her teenage years.

Regina's brow rose as she looked back at Maleficent who was visibly trying to not laugh at the display in front of her. She had yet to have anyone submit to her willingly, much less to just do so in a slightly comical pledge that she's not familiar with. "Well then. That is something we will work on, you're not a man….nor are you about to have your head cut off." Regina stated slowly, her lips then pulling into a sadistic grin. "Well not now at least."The very sound of it caused a chill to course through the blondes spine."Ok, the guards will tend to you and you will be brought into a self study hall where I will instruct a subject of mine to tutor you in our ways since you are unfamiliar with the most common etiquette. " Regina started before turning her back on the girl and walked back up the steps to her throne, causing Emma's eyes to rise to the woman's backside and she could barely rip her eyes from the tasteful view before an audible voice cleared.

"Another thing is to not so lazily set your eyes on someone of higher status than you unless you are called upon." Maleficents voice came out sharply, annoyance coating her tone.

"Your first lesson will begin promptly and end at sunset, so do take in everything you can because when we next meet I will require a slight improvement in your mannerisms Emma." Regina cocked a brow as she sat back down comfortably on her hand rose and the throne-room doors flung open effortlessly as two women ushered in. Emma's eyes looked at them, slight amusement dancing within her emerald eyes as the two women nearly looked like something compared to a medieval nun.

Soft hands lightly pulled at her dirty clothes and they scrunched their noses up."May we get her garb, your highness?" One that looked younger than Emma called out to the queen humbly, her head bowed.

"Indeed, some new clothes and I expect that today's lessons will bring about some manners. She is as bad as those peasants and if I want her in my Castle she needs to have some sort of finesse." Regina smirked.

"Goodbye Emma, until next time." Her voice huskily came while watching the retreating figures leaving the room.

"You were good." Maleficent said after a pregnant pause. Her eyes cast down to her right and she slowly made her way to the front of Regina; her soft finger tips gripping the womans sharp jaw and tugged it up slightly, making her look into her eyes. "I expect you before night fall in your chambers. I have to leave for a couple days to take care of some things back home and I want nothing less than ravishing you thoroughly." She growled lowly, causing the brunette to shudder at the thought of what was to be done in a matter of hours. "See you soon, my queen." The last two words were spoken with such warmth that only intensified by the chaste kiss that followed the sentence before Maleficent vanished in a flurry of black smoke; leaving Regina to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hands stretching out to her sides while holding her breath, Emma began to slowly walk with a book sat upon her head and tried her best to not crack a joke about her current position. "So…how long will we do this for?" She asked while keeping her eyes forward, chin level, and back straight as she had learned that any other posture would cause the book to fall.

The tutor that was much older than her gazed at her with a look so sharp it could potentially cut her in half. "Until you can walk across the room with your hands at your side without stumbling or dropping the book."

Emma sighed slightly while continuing to walk to the chambermaid who had requested her new garbs, learning that her name was Elise."You're doing well." Her light voice came as Emma walked to her before carefully turning."Your peoples customs are interesting." Emma cracked a small smile while slowly bringing her arms down to her sides and slowly walked to the tutor whose name she didn't bother to remember."Less talking and more walking. If you want to move on to a different subject and look well in front of the queen, you will do your best ." She chided and caused Emma's smile to drop back to her lips normal frown.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_ She thought tiredly to herself. She didn't get it, what was the relationship between Maleficent and Regina? What had changed between the two that caused the brunette to go from a relationship like this to trapping her mentor below Storybrooke? Emma's thoughts rampaged about her current predicament, but would then settle on the queen. Regina, the queen, the evil queen, madam mayor all were the same person yet were all very different. Emma worked out that nearly all were an extension of the façade that Regina put on, her armor so to speak so that nothing would hurt her, but what hurt her was the question. She seemed so much more broken and a much like a loose cannon here, her actions slightly unpredictable so far."Now that is walking correctly." A voice pulled her out of her thoughts as the tutor praised with a snarled grin before she then walked across the study room and towards a table. "Come , sit." She requested.

Emma knew to continue walking as she was taught, causing a slight ache to form in her mid back but pursued on. _'Just going to have to get used to it for now.'_ She reasoned within her mind before walking to the chair that the tutor pulled out."Now, when you sit, you grab your dress and pull forward or it will bunch up in an unflattering manner." The woman instructed, her eyes glancing at the new dress that had been given to the blonde. The silken powder blue fabric hugged the woman's abdomen tastefully, pushing her chest upwards as the bodice shaped her figure while the dress flowed lightly down from her hips.  
"You slowly descend and bow your head once at the table; keeping your eyes to your plate. You must acknowledge your place at the table and being a subject of The Queen, you only let your eyes fall to her when she speaks to you out of respect. Especially when others are around." The woman stated carefully before demonstrating the tutor wasn't half bad, she was older and probably in her mid to late fifties; but her attitude put you in mind of Grannie with her no nonsense nodded before taking a breath and tried to replicate the displayed action. Her hands softly gripping the fabric as if it would tear under a simple wrong tug. Her eyes cast down, her long blonde lashes pointed downwards while keeping her tilted at a slight angle.

"Mmn, not bad at all. You're getting the hang of this." The woman stated in slight pride."Um..if I may ask, does this happen often with Re-The Queen?" Emma bit her tongue as she almost let the name slip."If by sparing you and educating you, then no." The woman stated with a look of thoughtfulness. "But then again I do feel it was her Mentor that may have spared you, as she gives small council to The Queen." The woman spoke before reaching out to the table that rested between the two.

Emma's hands laid heavily in her lap as she watched the woman begin to pour out her tea, giving notes of the angles as well as the correct way to hold each dishware that was laid out in front of them. Elise stood in at the door while watching quietly; Emma wondered what her role was besides to just watch on, but decided that would be a question for another time, given that there is another time.

"So Maleficent is The Queens mentor?" Emma asked carefully as she carefully picked up the tea cup in front of her, her fingers ever so lightly gripping the handle as she brought the cup to her lips and softly sup the warm herbal liquid that filled a satisfying warmth within her."Indeed, a close companion and has been..God…for nearly as long as I've served her. She has had her in the courts or had met with her since she was a young seventeen year old girl." The old woman thoughtfully pondered before then snapping her attention to the girl. "But you are to not repeat anything or I'll take your tongue." She stated with a warning.

Emma nodded in understanding and didn't intend to blab off information like this, but it was definite news to her. She didn't know that the two women were so close and from Regina's younger years. "Now um- ma'am…is there anything else I should learn?" She asked and slowly raised her eyes from the china before her and to the older woman who gazed at her so intensely, it caused her insides to squirm.

"I want you to repeat all the actions I taught you until I feel you've had it right. The queen will summon you for a dinner in two day's time to test and see how you have done and I don't want to reflect bad upon my Queen or have a girl like you killed for such stupid things. You have a fire Emma, a fire behind those eyes of feign ignorance and I hope to see that in future lessons. So please work hard and don't take my Queens kindness with such light hearted work." The woman stated firmly before sitting back in her chair comfortably."Elise!" Her voice carried and caused the poor young girl to jump."Yes Ma'am?" The girl scurried to the woman's side."I want you to take Emma out the door and down the hall before making both your ways up, keep the book on her head and see to it that it doesn't fall. If she can complete it by walking down the hall, through the door, to me, and serve us tea while carrying on correctly without fail. We will be done early and I'll have you fetch some tea cakes from the baker." She stated with ease before keeping her cool hazel eyes on emerald."I got this." Emma bit back with the fire that the older woman knew she possessed."I know." She stated and watched the two young figures retreat out the door. "I hope you keep it up." She whispered to no one before sipping the last of the tea in her cup.

* * *

Regina held the reigns firm in her hands as she urged the steed beneath her to run faster. The wind hitting her face so freely, the simple motion set the woman's dark heart on fire. Burning with the freedom she so craved and desired, even now she wasn't free and she knew that. "Whoa, whoa Rocinante, whoa." She called out softly before pulling up at the reigns and caused the powerful beast beneath to huff and bellow in whatever apparently spooked it. Her gloved hand reached out and patted the creatures neck lovingly, her deep brown eyes gazing down at it heavily. '_Daniel….' _She thought as she trotted the creature just a tad further before a large willow tree came in sight by some stables that had been forgotten. A sad headstone with a cross came into sight and the brunette slowly climbed off her horse and walked towards the memorial.

Her tan riding pants clung to her shapely legs and with each stride it felt tighter, in a way almost to stop her from further breaking apart the mask, the shell of a queen she hid behind."Daniel." She this time said allowed in a cracked voice before falling to her knees, her hand reaching to the stone memorial and traced it lovingly, longingly."I still haven't avenged you…not fully….mother is….mother's in another realm and Snow, she - I….why does everyone love her?!" She yelled out in frustration, tears beckoning her eyes to fall."I've kept the people safe for the most part, there's no village that's suffering, no town left to ruins, and there's been peace in this Kingdom since that wretched man has died! Yet I'm evil because some spoiled brat ran off and always get's what she wants?! She ruined everything, she caused everything and I could have been happy…I woul- I wouldn't have had to go through that all alone…" She whispered and rested her head on the cold gravestone. Tears freefalling as her body shook. "You would have been a good husband….you-I….I needed you to live…" She whispered before gripping the thick stone firmly and slowly pushed herself up from the earth, her hands brushing off the dirt that soiled the knees of her pants as she gazed then up to the sky. Her heart heavy as old scars tore open with such unsettling vigor. "I'll see you again….I don't know when I'll be back here….it's too painful….but I will be back." She whispered before walking down to the deep brown steed that awaited her.

The ride back to the Castle was short, the view of the large structure stuck out in such a prominent way you'd have to be blind to not see it. It's points cast upwards as it stared intensely down upon the kingdom surrounding it. Regina gazed up to it and felt how she did the first time she was brought here.

-flashback-

'_Mother, please….let me just go.' A young Regina begged her mother, her hands wringing her dress as she stared pleadingly at her mother."None of that whining Regina. The King is a good man and you are lucky he saw past that little childsplay you had earlier." Her mother chastised her, reminding her of what had transpired with her deceased lover._

_The carriage went from rugged dirt to smooth stone as they pulled up closer to their destination. "I've raised you to be a queen, now act like it." Her mother snapped before Regina could say another kept her mouth shut and looked up at the Castle that was to be her home, her stomach sank and she could feel her heart want to jump out of her chest. She knew she would hate it here, she knew it would be a hell and it would never be a home."Mother...please…I just want to be happy." She begged one last time before a strong force went to her throat, invisible, but none the less present as the air was sucked from her lungs; causing her to gasp and hold her neck. Trying so desperately to free herself."Happy?" Her mother sneered lowly. "**Happy**?!" Her voice then rose. "Do you think I was happy all those years when I was young? Do you think I was happy with that cowardly man you take after?! You're weak and if you keep this up, you will be broken, weak, and forgotten. That's how you will end up, do you want that? I want what's best for you and I KNOW what's best for you. So behave and be a good wife." She released her hand from the choking stance she held up and watched as her daughter fell to the floor of the carriage, gasping for air as the vein in her forehead protruded along with one on the side of her neck as she took in the much needed air._

_The horses stopped and Regina quickly got to her feet, sitting back down while trying to regain her composure under her mothers scrutinizing gaze. Her eyes stared vacantly as the door opened and she was escorted out by the Kings servants, stepping out after her mother, she stood beside her while gazing up at the older man that looked older than her own father. Her stomach swirled with nausea as she went from looking at his unreadable eyes to the beaming face of a green eyes child beside him."Welcome home Regina" Came Snow's happy voice and with that welcome, she knew it was one that had no departure._

_-End of flashback-_

She shook her head of the thoughts that plagued her mind, not wanting to revisit such a detrimental time. Regina sighed heavily as she dismounted her steed and let the stable-woman take Rocinante from her and to his stable. Boots thudding lightly on the stone pathway from the stables to the castle, she pondered on those green eyes. Were they perhaps related? She wondered about her prisoner before shaking her head. It was impossible, Snow has no more known family and had been far too young to have an older child such as she knew it, her hands placed on either large door that led to her bedchambers and saw an alluring sight before her. blond hair fell in long crimped yet curled strands down her face fully, her icy blue eyes went from the fire to her own brown eyes and caused Regina to swallow thickly."Come." Her husky voice crawled out thickly in an almost moan as the woman who was so scantily clothed in a black silk robe that contrasted so well against her porcelain white skin had lazily draped across her shoulders and dipped down barely covering the woman's erected buds beneath. Her head laid back lazily against the large red cushion of the chairs backrest, husky moans leaving her pursed lips as her one hand laid beneath the robe and between the apex of her legs; motions could be seen and audible moist sounds echoed painfully within Regina's burning ears. "I need you." She whispered before Regina disappeared within the room with a loud shutting of the door.

* * *

_**There I leave you with a little bit of Regina's past, Emma's training, and a potential cliffhanger of DragonQueen smut? If you want the actual written smut I can write it, otherwise I'll leave it to your imagination. ;) Anyway, there will be more chapters coming your way soon. Please leave comments and let me know what you all think! Also thank you to gamilton! Thank you so much for your reviews it means a lot :) R.M**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry for the late update, work and personal life got a little in the way. But I do work on my story throughout the week so I try. . Thank you to those of you who continue to follow and read this story. Another special thank you to 'Gamilton' who faithfully reviews this story. I appreciate it so much! Please favorite/review/and follow thank you! R.M**_

* * *

Confidence radiated across her body as Emma walked through the double doors that had led to the queens throne room. Her green eyes set in front of her before slowly casting down as she walked further into the room. Her hair had been up done in a braided bun with two strands of curled hair on either side of her face, framing it beautifully.

Curtsying in a way that the tutor had taught her, Emma kept her head bowed before the husky voice of her captor filled her ears.

"It looks like those lessons had done their job, even if it be a day." The queen stated while clicking her tongue. A shuffle could be heard and Emma had fought the urge to gaze upon her. "Look up." Regina's voice barked out and caused a pair of emerald eyes to meet brown.

"My queen." Emma could barely choke out as she took in the view of the woman before her. Regina radiated regality, her chin tilted upwards in sheer confidence while her makeup had been done in such a way that could only make the blonde think of a powerful lioness. Regina held her hand out, beckoning the latter to take it.

Obliging, Emma's larger firm hand carefully held Regina's in her own. A feeling of electricity flickered across the blondes spine, causing her to wonder if Regina felt the same.

"My Queen, may I escort you to our meal." She stated whilst clearing her throat and smiling softly afterwards.

"You may, Emma." Regina smiled and nodded her head a bit, finding comfort in the fact that someone for the first time had submitted to her willingly without fight. It had been out of will and want, something that she was not used to having. As Emma escorted her down the vast hall that had been shown to her countless times two days before to make sure that she firmly remembered the location that would either be her saving grace or her utter failure.

"So, I take it that your lessons had went well?" Regina started out, hating the silence that fell. She never did well in it and found it quite uncomfortable.

"Indeed, I had a bit of an adjustment as the ways that are done here are a bit different from how things are done in where I live." Emma stated earnestly, it was a trip to the past of course, but she knew the Enchanted Forest was much different from the world she grew up in.

"How so?" The queen asked quite curiously; being to a couple different realms herself, she hadn't fully visited the infinite realms that were past her own.

"Well for instance….these corsets." Emma stated while taking in a slow breath before releasing. "We haven't used these in a while….mmm the manners are for royals only and the royals are far and few. The customs are almost private as they never are seen much among every day people and their rulings are very different. There is a democracy where I am from…so learning some of the things and manners here are a little foreign." Emma stated before a servant opened the door to the beautiful dining hall.

The size was grand and looked to be serving more than just the two. Chandeliers decorated the ceiling with beautiful diamonds and candles, tapestries that told tales of legends decorated the walls, and knights stood at both the entrance of hall. It was all so wondrous that the young blond had to let it sink in for a moment.

"I see." The queen nodded slowly before she was guided to her large seat that had a backrest that outstretched as high as potentially six feet. Emma had bowed a bit before allowing the queen to sit before being requested to take the seat to the left of the queen, one in which the blonde could only think that perhaps the queens mentor had sat many a times. "Tell me more." The queen had asked curiously, a slight childlike curiosity burning within her.

Emma's back sat painfully straight as she let her hands fold in her lap before looking up to the woman with an adoring smile. How had she never before noticed that Regina could be cute. Granted now was not the time, but how did she never notice this? How did she never notice the smile that graced the woman's face so casually, the way her eyes crinkled slightly in the corners, things that made Regina…well her?

"Hm well...I take it from just observance…but marriages here are probably arranged, correct?" Emma started out, waiting for a slight nod from Regina and noticed her demeanor falter slightly. "Well… we don't really have that where I'm from. I'm sure it happens a little here and there, but ultimately the two parties get a say. " Emma nodded a bit and noticed the queen was in thought as she was quiet while the dinner was being served."Interesting."

"We have these…contraptions called cars, they are made of metal and powered by fuel found in the earth, they travel much faster than horses and can fit anywhere from two to around p people on them depending on the type of car. Kind of like a carriage, just without the horses." Emma nodded and tilted her head. "We also have doctors that are able to use science that is kind of equivalent to apothecaries, but are able to make many vast medicines that cure diseases that are fatal here, but are almost non existent where I'm from." Emma nodded before waiting as wine was poured before her.

"Very interesting." Regina stated before lifting the golden and crystal goblet, the cup of it see-through from the crystal but being held by the gleaming gold that formed into a majestic goblet. Tilting it to her red stained lips, she supped slowly and closed her eyes briefly before setting it back down. "I've never heard of such a realm, but that doesn't surprise me as there are an infinite amount of realms." She said before she took her fork and took a piece of the vegetables and began eating it.

Typical. Emma thought, Regina always had a thing for salads that the blonde would never understand. Emma began to eat the steak brought to her and had to withhold a moan from the deliciously seasoned meat. She had not had food like this in a long time now and it was quite wonderful."What of armies, wars…what of that?" Regina asked , her head tilting slightly as her curled hair fell to the side slightly."Well.…we fight with things called guns…you may have saw them in other realms but…these guns can shoot hundreds of bullets at once and can kill many people in a matter of seconds…we have bombs that can decimate entire towns or even an entire country with a push of a button….war is….terrible where I'm from." Her nose crinkled and Regina's eyes popped out slightly, such things were not even heard of in her town."You mean no swords or magic, just….people killing from far away and without gazing at the person?" Regina found it bizarre, it took a lot out of a person in her opinion to kill and gaze at the person that was being killed and watching their soul leave their body.

"Indeed.…wars are still controlled by governments, but over things as fuels and money. Rarely over land…also of religious beliefs." Emma nodded and Regina could only shake her head.

"See, here wars are started over territory and expanding ones kingdom…I wouldn't go raid some other place because I felt they owed me what was theirs. I'd set up a trade so that I could offer my alliance and perhaps my lands wealth with them for what I wanted." Regina stated in a tone that shone her knowledge of trades and business, something that she definitely had brought over to Storybrooke.

"My thoughts exactly, but the people just go along with it because they have to. So though it does have a lot of commodities, it does come with a price." The woman then brought the goblet to her lips to wash down the food she ate.

"How about children, how are they treated?" Regina asked and caused Emma to stiffen, something that did not get past the queen.

"Well it depends to be honest. We do have good families and normal homes, but there are also places for kids without parents and those are not that great. There are many thousands of children without homes and in many countries there are homeless children who are subjected to very terrible things that should never have things done to them." Emma stated lowly and felt the food harder to swallow.

"Well…I guess that's one thing I've worked on here." Regina stated with a sigh and leaned back in her chair, her head leaned into the cushioned back rest while either arm lay rest on the arm rest. "We have fairies to take care of children in homes that board them…but they get good meals, they get read to, and are treated well. There is a moderate amount of education that is given to them and as they get older they can go to apprentice different people in the town to learn a trade that can help them in life. The children often grow strong bonds with those people and each other and to be honest, they never know what it's like to go without." Regina's brows furrowed in thought as she spoke each word slowly and then looked to Emma with a fire that the latter didn't know what to think of.

"That's wonderful.…" Emma stated in awe, she never expected the queen to have a soft spot for such things back in that time."I have done many things to many people….killed entire villages and put them up in flames, tortured many souls….but, I also know how to treat my people right." She chewed her bottom lip and then sighed before then downing the entire glass of wine before beckoning a servant to pour another glass."Emma, you said you were sheriff….how was this town you lived in?" Regina questioned.

"Well it was quiet and nice. We had a mayor who really knew what she was doing." She grinned wide before biting her bottom lip and continued to eat slowly."That's good, well…you are definitely an enlightening woman Emma." Regina stated slowly before crossing her legs, tight leather clinging to them. Goblet in hand, she slowly continued to nurse the drink and kept her gaze on her guest."Do you still wish to subject yourself to me?" She asked lowly.

"If I hadn't, you would know." Emma grinned a bit before finished her drink and asked for another.A toothy grin broke out across Regina's face before she hummed a bit while drinking.

"Well then, you've definitely impressed me with your grasp of my world and how quickly you've adapted thus far." Regina stated softly while her eyes studied over the girl, finding some sort of familiarity with her, one that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Then, my queen… do you wish for me to stay?" Emma pondered out while then taking another then stood and held her hand out a bit towards her guest while sporting a grin."If you can dance with me I will answer you." The queen made out slightly playfully, the tip of her nose slightly red as Emma couldn't help but grin. She knew that the woman was slightly tipsy, not drunk but was loose.

"As you wish, your majesty." Emma bowed, unlady like but nonetheless had addressed the woman as one should. She took her hand and gently twirled her a bit and pulled Regina in flush against her. The woman's slim fitting blue dress jacket held tight to every curve as it's top four black buttons were undone to give an ample view of her cleavage.

Emma had not yet been formally trained, but David had taken it upon himself to occasionally give Emma a few lessons whenever they weren't battling another foe.

Two bodied danced across the soft candle light that burned within the vast dining hall. No music was necessary as Emma led her queen in a slow yet passionate dance. Their bodies meshed together, eyes connected, breathing in sync and yet neither could find a moment to part. They couldn't, they were too engrossed in each other that they felt that the cosmos were at their feet and the heavens were around couldn't begin to describe the way she felt at that very moment, so at peace and like every weight upon her burdened shoulders had been lifted by the woman in front of her. Those beautiful emerald seas that enraptured her own, that soft yet thin lipped smile that could make her swoon the very few times she had seen it, and that strong body that she now got to feel against her own seemingly small frame. What was this emotion that she was feeling, it was so familiar yet so foreign that it actually scared her.

"Well my queen, what do you say." Her hot breath tickled Regina's lips and she slowly closed her eyes.

"You can stay." Regina confirmed before sighing in slowly slipped her arm firmer around the woman's thin waist and pulled her closer before dipping her down, Regina's leg slowly lifting upwards to allow the dip to plunge further as their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Then I will stay beside you until you decide otherwise." Emma whispered before a throat was heads snapped towards the intruder and was met by an icy blue gaze that only made Emma's body shudder in sheer fear."Sorry I'm back a little earlier than I had expected." A husky yet womanly voice came from across the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning, this will be a long-ish chapter and have slight mention of abuse.**_

* * *

"Two nights went by and Emma had moved from the dungeons and to the left wing of the castle, residing in a large room that had a wonderful view of the garden. She hadn't seen Regina since their dinner, but she had training earlier that day about politics and law of the Dark Kingdom.  
"I wonder.…" Emma thought softly as she explored more of the room, several stringed instruments lay with dust on a shelf, a bookshelf that reached the high ceiling, and a vanity were some of the more prominent attractions besides the roaring fireplace near her bed. She went and grabbed an item that resembled a guitar; her calloused fingers strummed the instrument lightly before tuning it to the best of her ability. The woman sat down on a bench that was next to a piano that was in the corner and she began to strum a couple of chords she had remembered, bringing her back to a time where it was her, the bug, Neil, and an old beat up guitar that she used to keep in the trunk.

Her eyes closed, almost going into a trance like state as she hummed a bit, swaying a bit with the instrument secure in her hands as she continued to strum repetitively and before she knew it, she was playing a song that she had recently began to enjoy listening to""Underneath the echoes, Buried in the shadows…..There you were" She sung out softly as she recalled the very first moment she saw Regina, opening the door with that tight grey dress and rushing towards Henry and her.  
""Drawn into your mystery, I was just beginning…To see your ghost, But you must know" Her voice continued with closed eyes; not once ever noticing the presence that gazed upon her from a mirror across the room.

"I'll be here waiting….Hoping, praying that The sky will guide you home. "  
"When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love, Hidden in the sun….For when the darkness comes" She sang out and moments with Henry and Regina came into her mind. Rescuing him from the mine came in her mind in particular as she could only see the desperation and fear that clouded the usually composed woman.  
Regina looked at her from a distance, her bed chamber being occupied by the sleeping dragon but the queen could not sleep. She was in her bathroom and looked through her hand mirror at the blond whom had declared her allegiance and was left in awe at what she saw, the girl singing so longingly and lovingly a song she had not heard yet felt so enchanted by. Her voice was a soft husk while her beautiful green eyes were closed in a sort of trance and it enraptured the queen in many ways. She couldn't help but smile to herself unknowingly while watching the blond.

Emma continued, already almost done with the song. Her fingers strumming in a knowing way as she furrowed her brows a bit "Hidden in the sun….For when the darkness comes" She drawled out before letting out a deep breath and smiling to herself before letting the old guitar rest against the leg of the piano and rolled her shoulders a bit.

Regina undid the enchantment and stopped watching the blonde, she had not seen her one on one since their dinner and had wondered how she was doing. That woman was already weaseling her way into her life and she felt perturbed at the effortlessness it took on the blondes part.

Turning around, she was slowly enveloped in a familiar embrace and felt soft lips press against her forehead.

"Are you ok, my dearest?" The warm voice carried out as blue eyes swam within brown.

"Mmn, I had a hard time finding sleep." Regina whispered as she stood up slightly and pressed her lips against Maleficent's, earning a soft hum from the latter.  
Her body flush against the taller framed woman as she felt herself sink and let go in the embrace, this woman alone was the only that had made her feel warm and safe. After all, Maleficent was an incredibly powerful sorceress whom was revered across the lands.

"Was it another dream?" Her voice soft as she broke the kiss; fingers tangling in tousled brown curls as loving blue eyes took in the softness of Regina's bare face.  
"Yes.…" She said truthfully, Leopold had plagued her dreams many a night and that was one thing that forced sleep away. His dark brown eyes would forever remind her of the void that she had felt within her every moment of their marriage. She began to feel herself slip back a bit as her breathing began to increase in pace while her head began to drown in the flashbacks of moments she wished she could forever forget. Her eyes closed and burned with tears that begged to fall.  
"Regina, love breathe!" Maleficent said in a hushed calm tone as she slowly reached out to hold the girl but Regina flinched back and hit back against the sink.  
"Please, Please no please no no no no no more!" She yelled as she covered her face and sank to the floor; her body shaking in fear. "Please no more, please stop please I don't want to." Regina cried out and caused Maleficent to stare at her with utter heart break at the broken woman that tried so hard to be strong, so hard to keep it together with the power and the regality she held but she knew that the woman in front of her was broken and pretty damn shattered.

With her palm outstretched, Maleficent held onto a blanket and sunk down to her knees; silken nightdress had brushed against the cool slabs as she made her way slightly closer and wrapped the blanket carefully around Regina's shoulders and whispered sweet nothings to her.  
"It's ok my dear, it's ok he's gone…she's gone… you're safe….you are in control." Tenderness was coating each word as she slowly wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders and she hummed a soft song to her; her eyes closing as she waited for the woman's breathing to even.

Several minutes had went by before the broken woman had began to calm; her head leaning into Maleficent's shoulder, her nose brushing slowly up into the crook of her neck and breathed in her familiar warm scent.

"I'm sorry." She cracked out.

"Don't be...you don't have to be sorry anymore." Maleficent reassured as she rested her forehead against the crown of her queen's head. "You have endured more than any know and your secrets and pleas will be with me till my grave." She whispered as she slowly helped Regina up and adjusted the blanket to drape around her almost like a cape and smiled warmly.  
Regina's brown eyes were almost wider and glossed over with many years of tears, the tip of her nose burnt red, and her cheeks were slightly puffy and red from crying. She was raw and bare, without the outfits, without the makeup to hide away the tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Maleficent saw the young girl who came desperate to her castle all those years ago and her heart ached for her then as it still did, a young girl so haunted by the cruelty of this world. She reached a hand up and cupped Regina's cheek, gazing into her eyes and into her very soul.

"You are a powerful woman…you are a beautiful woman…and you will never have to go through any of that again as long as I'm here beside you, you will get your happiness." Maleficent vowed as she leaned in and tenderly kissed the woman's other cheek; knowing too much intimacy may be too much at this tender moment before letting her other hand grasp the woman's soft hand.  
"Now the night is deep into it's slumber and we should fall asleep so that the morrow will be better ok. I'll be right here." She softly noted at the end before leading Regina to bed and let the woman curl up into her side; her brown locks danced across Maleficent's chest as her hands wrapped around the woman's waist. br /Maleficent waited till sleep finally found Regina and comfortably wrapped it's arms around her, engulfing her in a subconscious realm of dreams. Her blue eyes took in the sleeping face and she sighed softly. "No one will ever hurt you again." She whispered with lips pressed against her forehead before she too fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks went by now and it was driving Emma crazy that she had yet to see the queen again. Was something wrong, did she do something?

"Now, do you remember what I taught you yesterday?" The voice of the tutor that had helped Emma the first time had snapped the said blonde out of her daze.  
"Yes, that the Dark Kingdom's military has a mixture of both magical and artillery that is tactically sat up on the southern and eastern border due to threats from King George as well as Ogre's that's lands are to the east." Emma stated as she looked at the model in front of her, her eyes scanning it slightly.  
"But you know, if it was me…and I don't know too much granted…wouldn't you say that the border is weak here and is practically defenseless should one know about it?" She pointed to a spot south west, a spot that was overgrown with forest and had no sort of trail through it that was shown on the map.

The tutor squinted a bit and hummed a bit in acknowledgement. "Indeed, but that is the dark forest and none go through there unless on a suicide trip." She stated. "Very few make it out sane and it is said that the Queen enchanted the forest through there, so even if one were to go in the chances of coming out are slim." She continued on before then handing a book to Emma that had some information about finances as well as trades.

"I want you to read this and write a report about it before three days time." The woman stated before sitting down at a chair next to Emma and let out a deep breath. "You're doing well you know. The queen has overlooked the other work over the past two weeks and she had found your progression to be quite remarkable." The tutor smiled softly and sighed. "You know you can call me Mary….I know Elise wanted me to tell you hello but she had to accompany the other maids to clean up today." The older woman smiled lightly and sipped a small cup of tea that sat at the head of the table and hummed at the warmth.  
A small smile broke out across Emma's lips at the exchange and took her own cup of tea, supping it. "So….her majesty, where has she been?"

Thin lips pursed, Mary had brought the tea cup back up to her lips and took another sip. "She is getting different plans organized." She said simply.  
'_Well that's not the way to find out…_' Emma thought to herself and scrunched her nose.  
"Mmn So how long has the Dark Kingdom been under her rule? She had a husband did she not?" Emma asked softly and watched as the tutor had tensed a bit.

A slight pause settled over the two women as the older of the two cleared her throat a bit.  
"King Leopold." She whispered as if it was a curse. "He was Regina's late husband and father to Snow 's been gone for five years now" She softly said in a voice that would rival a whisper.  
Emma's ears strained to listen but she knew that much already, she needed to learn more though as she could tell there was so much to the story than what her mother told her.

"Wasn't he a good king or-" she was cut short as a frail bony hand covered the blondes mouth and a hush pushed past the woman's teeth.

"Hold your tongue, if the Queen heard….no matter how well favored…she would make you wish she incinerated you when she found you." The tutor said in a low growl and peered towards the mirror and the door; letting out a sigh. "We do not speak of him nor do we bring up the White Kingdom or Reign of it….many secrets are held in the walls…many tears are engrained in the stone as well as the blood of young…there are things that the villagers of this kingdom do not know and for the sake of the queen are not to ever be brought up." Mary cryptically said as she then stood up and paced uncomfortably.

Emma observed and for whatever reason, she felt unsettled at what was said and squirmed a bit in her seat.  
"Ok, well…since I'm done and I have some time…can I go on a walk through the garden?" She asked and slowly stood to her feet; her peasant pants and the crumpled red tunic clung to her figure with leather that bound across her waist.

A simple nod was all it took and Emma stuffed the book in her leather rucksack before walking down the hall, nodding towards the guards and maids that she had passed. She found that the people within the castle were actually pretty happy for the most part, very much unlike what her parents had stated. She was beginning to re think the whole idea of Regina ever really being a villain. As she walked through a large opened door that remained open until nightfall, she walked a stoned path towards a beautiful garden with a centerpiece of an apple tree. She sat under the tree and sighed at it's shelter from the sun. She gazed around her surroundings at the many flowers and couldn't help but smile before a throat was cleared and her eyes found their way up to a pair of honey brown eyes that could make Emma melt.

"Y-your majesty." Emma scrambled and fell to one knee and bowed her head, awaiting for some sort of reprimand that never came.  
"Do not worry, my dear." Regina's voice carried out before taking a seat on the stone bench that was under the tree. "Come, sit." She asked softer and she gazed out at the forest beyond.  
Emma slowly found her way to sit beside the queen and felt her heart rise to her throat.

A silence fell upon them and neither really knew what to say. "How-how are you my queen?" Emma quietly asked as she took her book out and let it rest on her lap as she planned to read outside where she could get some fresh air.

"Well, I suppose." a pause came before the queen finished. "Just a lot of buzz going around since there was a sighting of Snow white and apparently King George is having problems with his insubordinate son." Regina spoke with a sense of distaste. "You know…I always found it funny that those who are so self righteous who have only half a story could be made into a hero just…for simply being them, yet the moment someone does what is of law, what is right, and is doing something to right a wrong done…is a villain…I don't get it." Regina spoke out thoughtfully as she stood and reached up, picking one of those delicious honeycrisp apples. Her gloved hands picked another and offered it to an accepting Emma.

"You know.…I've found" Emma started and thought carefully. "That villains are often the heroes that were just never saved, they were the ones who had the purest of heart but were given a hand that was set up for failure and it is unfair." Emma looked up at Regina in knowing, she knew that Regina was hurting she knew the pain she knew of the hurt that the woman endured; granted not all of it but it was evident in those telling eyes.

Regina's eyes gazed up into Emma's, searching it for any secrets or any truth behind what she said and could only tell that there was honesty. She showed a slight smile as she looked upwards and slowly bit into the apple. The queen wasn't as done up today as she normally would be, adorned in a simple slim fitting royal blue dress that drug the ground as she walked, black lace running along the neckline the plunged slightly while a black belt hugged her beautiful curves.

"I find your words quite wise, the villains in your realm…did they ever find salvation?" She asked.

"They did...our mayor had a past and she wasn't as liked by her people but she did well and honestly she has changed and is becoming the person I think she was meant to be." Emma said softly and she felt her heart hurt. 'Regina', she was going to leave her and take Henry all the way back to Boston…the thought now only brought guilt forth into her stomach and made her sick at the thought.  
Regina nodded and for a moment, the only sounds heard was the crisp bites and chewing of apples as the two sat in each other's quiet company, basking in the serenity.

"Mm when I was not even a day old…I was found on the side of the road in a blanket and from that day on, I never really had a home." Emma admitted, she wanted to get closer to the queen and she knew the way to do so was to admit some of her own troubled past to the equally troubled woman.  
Regina looked at Emma and for whatever reason, Emma swore she saw a flicker of sadness in the woman's eyes.  
"Who would ever just abandon a baby like that." The queen said in a voice that was both sad and yet angry.  
"I like to believe it was because it was so I could have my best chance at a life that may have been equally as hard had I been with my parents…but I don't think those parents knew that I would be in many different homes, homes that were abusive in every way…homes where I never knew if I was going to eat or be safe…and it, honestly kind of messed me up. By the time I was sixteen I had enough….I was too old in my mind to be adopted or loved and I ended up being homeless instead and in a sense a thief." Emma leaned back, her legs spread out comfortably as she sighed a bit, eyes cast up though she felt another set of eyes bore into her very flesh.

"I stole and I finally stole a car at the age of seventeen, those machines I told you about that are like carriages…well it was stolen and I was dumb enough to steal and already stolen car with said thief inside…he was much older than me, but because I wanted to feel…wanted and loved I stayed." She continued and the more she talked, the more she realized that her relationship with Neil though consenting was not right in the sense she wasn't with him for the right reasons.  
"We stayed like that for the year and I ended pregnant at the age of eighteen…barely eighteen to be honest." Voice cracking and a slight pause fell as Emma collected herself. "I thought he had loved me and I guess I knew that in a way we both just in a way needed to feel needed…but…I had helped him or tried to help him with some stolen watches…or I guess jewelry here and I got caught and took the fall…he sold a couple that were not confiscated and left me pregnant in prison…I was alone and I knew that the baby I had in me would never have a good life, hell the moment I got out I wouldn't have anywhere to go. So, I gave that kid the best chance and trust me I loved him so so much and everyday I wondered if he was ok…if he was being tucked in at night, if the mother who would have him would give him the love he deserved, would look into his eyes like they held the universe and if he would never go hungry or be scared…" Emma's eyes began to water as she let out a shaky breath and took another bite of the food. Regina was so engrossed in the story, she didn't notice that she had leaned closer and examined the pained expression on Emma's face.

"I, the moment I had him I couldn't look at him because I knew the moment I did…the moment I would look at that tiny part of me that grew and loved me before he even knew me….I knew that I wouldn't be able to let him go. So I looked away and closed my eyes tight, so tight I wondered if I could see anything if I tried to open my eyes. He was gone just like he was never there, but I thought of him every day and called the moment I got out to make sure he was adopted and not put in a home like I was…" She chewed her thin lower lip and gripped the apple core so tight her fingers nearly snapped the remaining apple in half. "Ten years later when it was my twenty eighth birthday, he found me and in a way forced me to take him home, so I did….and I met his mother who was a beautiful and kind woman who was just worried of her son. He said some harsh things to her and honestly, looking back at it…she was the most wonderful mother and I would have been lucky to have had someone like her growing up, so I was happy to know that woman treated him right. She gave me a job in town as sheriff since I was doing bounty hunter work, we in a way had shared custody and she let me see him though she had ever right to say no." Emma finished and looked at Regina who looked up at the woman like an idol almost.

"You survived, and you seem….well strong from it." She stated in a husky tone, throat slightly dry as she set the apple core down on the ground beside her, knowing some sort of animal will feast off it later.  
"Indeed, so I may not know much about you M- Your Majesty" Emma almost slipped the name but caught it in time to only make it sound like a stutter. " But I do know that the moment you accept what ever is plaguing you, you look around to see those that support you, and you let go…is the moment life begins. But, that's just what worked for me." She stated confidently, at least in half truth as she still had things she was working out, but hey , she was trying.

"You are an interesting woman Emma, I have had yet to meet someone like you." Regina chuckled softly as she dusted off what ever was on her lap. "I can relate to a sense, though I had family it wasn't family and I can only say that it got worse up until the past couple years."  
"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking." Emma asked curiously, wanting to know exactly how old Regina was at the moment.  
"I'm twenty five at the moment and my infernal step daughter is actually barely eighteen. " Regina muttered the last part, though not necessary she felt the need to say it and Emma's eyes went a little wide.  
"You're only seven years older than her?" Emma felt her throat constrict. "And the previous ruler had died…." Emma thought to herself. "Around five years ago correct?" She asked and Regina's brow rose.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I asked and was reprimanded for doing so." She scrunched her nose, she knew how old Snow was when Leopold died and she remembered asking Mary earlier.  
"Well then yes…I was twenty when the late ruler died and I was wed to him for nearly four years before his….untimely death." The woman's voice seethed the last part as her eyes had hardened in a matter of seconds.  
"Well whether it be a true loss or not, you're doing well for yourself now and the Kingdom, though having a hard time with Snow White ; is doing quite well otherwise. " Emma assured, slightly trying to boost the woman's mood before she noticed her own fists clench at the thought of her grandfather with such a young woman.

"The woman…that you spoke of." Regina started after a moment and caused Emma to scoot closer, their knees barely brushing against each other's and neither seemed to mind. "She's quite lucky…I'm sure that boy feels it too. I was never able to have kids, when I was seventeen, near eighteen I took a potion that would make me barren….I didn't know at the time but I was four months with child and I-" Regina's eyes watered before she looked down at her lap. Emma so desperately wanted to reach out, she had no idea that that had happened and wanted to console the woman.  
"I couldn't forgive myself….I would never want a child with that man but, one that I could have all to myself…that would never see the bad in me but see the good, one that would love me unconditionally…I mean that's all I wanted and I knew that if my mother had been in that picture it would have ended up being like me." Regina swallowed before standing up promptly. "I need to go, I've spent too much time here." Her voice quickly recovered from vulnerability to regality and it almost caused the blonde to get whiplash from the quick change.  
"Go ahead and read on, I look forward to your writings." Regina showed a slight smile before she walked towards the open door as two guards escorted their queen further into the castle.

"I'll help you…" Emma whispered to herself before looking back to her book.

* * *

_**AN: Song that Emma sang was Colbie Caillat-When Darkness comes. Thank you to those of you who continue to read on :) I'm sorry the story appears slightly slow moving, I'm just trying to convey some pivotal emotions that are needed for later chapters as well as a growing bond between both SwanQueen and DragonQueen. By the way I was thinking of writing some either Dragonqueen smut in the next chapter or a dream swanqueen smut. Let me know what you think ^^ Otherwise no go :P haha, anyway thank you again and I hope you enjoyed! -R.M**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry for disappearing for so long! I had injured my hand and took a small time off. Also, I wrote a smut scene and I apologize if it's rusty, I hadn't written one in a while . Anyway thank you for comments, likes and follows ^^ -R.M**_

* * *

Light seeped past the thick red curtains and a knock at the door came, awakening the sleeping blonde.

"Emma Swan, you're being summoned to the courtyard for a breakfast with her Majesty. " A heavy voice came out from the other side of the door. Her arms slowly rose above her head as she sat up in her large bed.

"Mmn I will be right there, tell her majesty I shall not keep her waiting." Emma called out in her thick raspy tone. She brought her fists to her eyes and rubbed the sleep away with a groan. She was definitely not a morning person and had not once had coffee while here, which had definitely been a hell all in it's own.

Swinging her feet across the bed, she got out and walked to the closet of clothes that was given to her by her majesty. She had been here for an unknown length of time and wondered if at all, when she would make it to her own time. She didn't mind being in Regina's company, honestly she did love how Regina was as the evil queen; but you would never hear those words come from her lips.  
Her fingers skimmed across the various clothing but settled on a cotton red tunic shirt that had white puffy sleeves. As she slid the women's undershirt, she then slid the tunic on and the thick leather belt across her waist and then settled on a pair of brown fitted pants that were slightly loose but comfortable and presentable enough. She walked to the door where she kept her several shoes and settled on a pair of black knee high boots and laced them up before tying them and stood up, bouncing on her soles to test out how they felt and nodded to herself.

"Time to see you, Regina." She whispered to herself and then grabbed her brown rucksack bag and slung it over her shoulder before walking out of the room, her shoulders squared and head held high. Mary had definitely commended her for her quick learning and how her poise had changed. Emma still refused to wear the dresses unless specifically asked by the queen herself, but she did try to look semi feminine.

Walking through the large double doors that were so graciously opened by the knights guarding the door, Emma found herself in the courtyard and immediately bowed her head to the woman in charge.

"I was wondering if dinner would have been more appropriate." Regina's voice came out thickly and it took all of her strength to not bite back with a banter worthy remark.  
With a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "My apologies my queen, I was trying to settle on which outfit would please her majesty more and settled on this. I hope to please…"  
"Rise." Regina brought her china cup to her lips and sipped the herbal tea within.  
As Emma's head rose, she looked at the queen who was wearing a beautiful red dress that wasn't nearly as regal as most her outfits, but definitely hugged her curves well. Her hair was up-done in a half bun with long curled tresses that reached her shoulders.

""It appears your color choice was wise." Regina mustered a small smile as she continued sipping her tea before signaling the servants bring their breakfast.  
Emma took a seat at the spot beside the queen as there was no other option, the stone table decorated with a vase that held white roses and lilies along with a tea tray.

"I hope you do enjoy poached egg with toast and some cut up fruit." Regina stated while adjusting in her seat.

Their relationship, though not very progressive, was progressive enough to where Emma was slowly growing more accustomed to Regina as well as the queen warming up to her subject.

"That does sound delightful, my queen." her thin pink lips upturned in a soft smile while her green eyes examined Regina's features. "Did you rest well?" She asked while pouring herself a cup of tea carefully.

Brown brows pinched together as the brunette shook her head. "Restless night, it's not uncommon though for a ruler." She affirmed more to herself than to Emma.

Dropping it, to not push her, Emma nodded and took a sip of the strong earl gray tea and hummed at the strong flavor. "You know…sometimes if you pick lavender and chamomile it makes a good tea that helps promote sleep….or….when I was young and I couldn't sleep…I would sometimes hum a song or before it was taken…we had a device that would play music and I would listen to that before falling asleep." The blonde suggested before setting her glass down and picked up the fork and took a piece of melon and brought it to her lips and ate it slowly.

In deep thought, there was a light pause between the two. Regina slowly ate her food while thinking about what was suggested to her. "Did it work well for you?" Regina asked and looked up at her subject

"Mmn it did for a time…,but some things are too much and sometimes confiding in someone can help, you know cleaning the air and making your shoulders lighter. I know, that my place with you is one you allow my queen and I would never suggest to entrust such things to me, but if you ever want an unbiased opinion I will gladly be your ears." Emma smiled and took a bite of her toast that held the poached egg on top and hummed softly at the taste.

"Well we may see on that, but…" Regina thought back to when Emma played her guitar and how beautiful it had sounded along with the girls voice that in a way, did soothe her dark heart.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"I do, I play guitar and piano primarily….I learned at a family's home I stayed at and for whatever reason it stuck till this day." Emma rose a brow and wondered what the woman was concluding to.

"Should I have a difficult time, would you mind if I pay a visit to your chambers and you play for me?" Regina asked softly, almost shyly and it was at that moment that Emma concluded that if Regina's chapter was added to Henry's storybook that Regina would definitely not be painted as a bad guy.

"I would love to. I'm a little rusty and probably far from good compared to many musicians, but I will do my best." Emma grinned a child like smile that melted the latter's heart.

'_What about her makes me feel so soft_.' Regina wondered to herself and shook her head with a smile to herself and proceeded to eat. "So Emma, I was thinking…do you know how to ride?" Regina asked and looked at the woman who had half the toast and egg shoved in her mouth and it almost caused the brunette to choke and laugh at the ridiculous sight.

Green eyes snapped wide, Emma finished chewing and swallowed quickly before clearing her throat. "I apologize, it's so messy and that's the only way I could think of eating it quickly…" Cheeks turning a slight pink, she felt a soft hand graze the corner of her lips and brush away what she could only assume was crumbs away; she felt her heart race in a way she didn't expect. "But I do not know how to ride a horse…" She whispered and felt herself shrink in her seat.

Regina's brow arched at the reaction of the blonde and hummed a bit before taking a slow sip of her tea. "Well would you mind to accompany me today?"

With a curt nod, Emma adjusted her pants a bit and looked at her queen. "I would love to."

"Well I will change into my riding clothes and expect to see you at the stables in….around thirty minutes or so." With a flick of a wrist, she disappeared in a purple fog and left Emma alone.

"Jesus.…" Emma grunted to herself in embarrassment before walking down to the stables, wanting to be early rather than make the queen wait.

* * *

Regina was in her room, appearing with purple fog around her before she felt a pair of thin arms wrapping around her waist and a pair of plump lips caressing her neck in a soft attack.  
"You've found a liking for that new girl." Her slightly deep voice came and caused shivers to run down her spine in a both thrilling and shocking way.

"Mmn, trying to get to know my subject and shape her into someone worthy of being in our courts."Her voice dropped a bit as she ran her fingers up Maleficent's forearms and found them bare but the lace of the sleeves that were loose had gently tickled her fingertips.

"Is that all my love?" Maleficent growled against her flesh before softly sinking her teeth into olive skin, earning a soft moan.  
Regina felt her back arch slightly as tender hands slid from her stomach and up towards her covered breasts. "Mal." She moaned out huskily as her head fell back against the taller woman's shoulder.

"Tell me, is that all?" Her possessive hands slowly undid the leather belt that held the dress and let it fall before her, her lips caressing the now purple mark before nipping at the woman's earlobe, tugging it softly between her teeth.

Her breathing quickening, Regina felt her hands slowly run up through Maleficent's thick naturally curly blonde hair and tugged it softly, her ass softly grinding into her lovers core and earned a groan to rip across her ear and send shivers through her body. "T-that's all."

Maleficent slowly turned the younger woman around in her embrace and gently grabbed the sleeves of the woman's dress and tugged them down a bit, causing the dress to rip slightly and she let the fabric messily fall to the floor and she took in the beautiful sight. Her blue eyes scanning over each inch of the queen that she had so willingly gave her heart to.  
"You're beautiful and I want to be the last one to look at you like this." She whispered, her voice slightly insecure yet firm in it's want before she walked forward and took the brunettes chin between her thumb and index finger, tilting her head up before softly capturing her lips and closed her eyes.  
Regina slowly got lost within the tender kiss, lips that worshiped her in so many ways that she found comforting. She felt herself being backed up until the back of her knees hit the bed and she was pushed down on the plush bed.

"Look at me." Maleficent whispered as Regina slowly lifted her hooded eyes up at her lover and gasped as the woman began to slowly strip herself of her clothing, the dress tantalizingly falling from soft skin and revealed absolutely no underwear beneath it. "I will never hurt you." She whispered and slowly crawled up, straddling the woman and began to undo her corset; their eyes not breaking contact. The moment more intimate than intended, but Maleficent needed this, she wanted to make sure that she was not going to lose this woman that she had invested everything in, this woman that so tightly held her heart.  
"Lift." Her voice came out and soon she tossed the clothing before Regina flicked her wrist and her underwear had immediately came off and the two women were now both bare to each other.

"I know you won't Mal." Regina's voice came out softly, endearingly as her smaller hands slowly ran up Maleficent's toned thin thighs and up to her hips; tugging her forward before one hand reached up and cupped the back of her head.

"Then never leave me." The woman whispered before leaning down and meeting the brunette half way and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss that sent jolts between both women. Regina's eyes fluttered shut as she felt a soft hand squeeze and massage her left breast, fingers gently rolling her hardening light brown nipple and softly pinching them that caused soft moans to vibrate within their kiss. Her hips slowly bucking upwards and begged for more friction.

Regina's fingers slowly laced up through thick blonde tresses, tugging them slightly and urging her partner to continue with her ministrations. A small groan had passed Maleficent's lips as she broke the kiss and began to plant hungry kisses down her lovers neck and towards her breasts, nipping the flesh on her descent before her eyes glanced up momentarily and the red faced beauty above her. She would never tire of this sight.

With a hum, she slowly latched onto Regina's left breast, tongue slowly flicking across the peaking nipple as she reached down between them and began to gently run two fingers up and down the length of Regina's wet folds; parting them slightly as she done so and caused her lover to whimper in desire.  
Regina's chest rose and fell quickly as she felt heat pool between her legs and deep within her stomach, churning with the utmost need as she gripped the pillow above her head tightly, knuckles turning white as her hips slowly rose and fell; her pulsating core urging to be filled with the woman's digits.

"Please, please Mal." She moaned and her eyes went wide as the woman's teeth bit lightly into her nipple while she felt a hard press against her clit. "Oh fuck." She nearly screamed as she opened her legs wider, her juices pooling between her legs.

"Please what, my love?" The blonde grinned up at her lover before her lips brushed between the valley of olive breasts before she proceeded to capture the other breast between her lips and suckled it tenderly while her thumb began to rub slow tantalizing circles against Regina's throbbing clit.

"M-m-mal" Her lips pursed slightly as she closed her eyes, her neck craning lightly as she began to roll her hips in time with her lovers ministrations. Nails embedded into the pillow before finding a more rewarding place at the base of her lovers neck. "Take me….god I need you inside." Regina whimpered as she felt the pace quicken against her clit, her bundle being rubbed in quick motions that caused her hips to jerk with each touch and her breath to be caught in her throat.  
"Do you now?" Maleficent growled out. "Are you wet enough? Do you want me bad enough?" Maleficent whispered against her peak before giving it one more soft flick with her tongue and she slowly slid her body up and with no warning, she lightly pressed the tips of her two fingers against Regina's soaked entrance, stilling them at just the entrance.  
"Y-yes, I want you so bad." She cooed while her eyes clamped shut, arousal pulsating painfully through her veins.

"Only me?" Maleficent's voice was thick with desire and want as she watched the brunette writhe beneath her; sending throbbing desire to pulsate between her legs.

"Y-yes, only you please please." Regina begged and before she could ask for more, she was silenced with a hard kiss before she felt two long digits slide deep within her and her eyes rolled back shut. The feeling of the two digits stretching her and filling her was indescribable.  
Biting down on Maleficents bruised bottom lip, she slowly ran her nails down her lovers back and gripped it as she felt the woman thrust slowly in and out of her, the tips gently grazing her most sensitive spot with each powerful yet slow thrust. She bucked her hips and whimpered against her, her body molding and perfectly pressing up into her lovers as she leaned up and gently bit her shoulder.  
"Oh god yes, oh god oh god." She chants out as a soft glimmer of sweat coated her forehead and the pace of her lover quickened, she slowly reached down and slipped her hand between them and began to rub her own bundle of nerves as she felt her impending climax. Hips jerking and body shaking slightly beneath them, she felt herself climbing higher and higher to ecstasy as Maleficents thrusts began to grow nearly erratic and the sounds of her skin slapping against the wet mound was all too erotic to the brunettes ears.

"Cum, Cum for me Regina." Maleficent demanded with a low husky grown that sent Regina to her high, her fingers stilling on her clit as she cried out loudly for all to hear as she trembled uncontrollably beneath her lover. She felt the woman's fingers retract and pull from her before enveloping her in a gentle embrace before lips pressed tenderly to hers. "I love you." Maleficent confessed softly as she smiled at Regina with a tenderness and before the woman could reciprocate, she felt herself being gently pushed down and Regina's body slowly crawled upon hers.

"It's your turn."

* * *

Emma sighed as she sat down at the stables, tossing stones towards the forest and looked up at the sun. It had been well past several hours and all she got from the servants were non committing promises that the queen never misses her daily rides. She looked around and spotted an apple tree and walked towards it, sitting at it's base while picking up one of the fallen apples beside it and inspected it. It was a bright red with nothing but a small bruise on it and decided it would be good enough to snack on while she continued her wait.

"I wonder what's taking her…." She wondered aloud while looking at the clear sky, wondering if her family was missing her or noticed if she was gone.  
She sighed softly as she finished her apple and closed her eyes, deciding to nap for a moment and since the tree was right beside the stables, if the queen came she figured that she would be awoken.  
"Excuse me lassy, we're closing up the stables." A husky voice came laced with apology.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she noticed that the moon was high and the stars were out. She sighed and shook her head with a small smile, disappointed that she didn't get to even see the queen for the night.  
"Mn, thanks for waking me." She nodded her head and the man reached his hand out, offering it to her in which she gladly obliged. Standing up, she rolled her neck and sighed softly at the cracking. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours, the queen never left her chambers apparently." The stableman stated and nodded towards her. "Don't get too beat up though lass, perhaps another time and if not we would gladly teach ye the way." He smiled a toothy smile and patted her shoulder slightly. "Now go get ye some rest." He nodded and walked to the field to bring in the horses.  
Emma picked up her rucksack and began her pursuit up towards the castle and felt her stomach rumble, but ignored it as her desire for good sleep trumped her want for food. As she walked through the corridors she heard murmuring between maids and could only pick up that the queens mentor was in.  
The feeling of jealousy slowly strummed her heart, shaking her head she knew she couldn't begin to feel such emotions as she was stuck in a time of the past and she needed to not change the happenings of the future.

"_'You kind of already began to do that'_ She reminded herself and groaned in frustration. As she rounded the corner she felt herself bump into another person and nearly fell backwards.  
"Oh hello." A husky voice called out and Emma's eyes looked up.

_'Oh hell…'_ She thought to herself as she saw the taller blonde in front of her, wearing a smirk. "Hello, mistress." Emma nodded her head slightly as she stepped to the side. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts and was walking back to my chambers."

"It's alright, I was just taking a stroll before I sleep." She nodded and pulled her silken robe close to her body before looking down at the girl with inspecting eyes. "I see there's a lot to you isn't there." She said in a cryptic way that sent chills down the latter's spine.  
"I have no idea what you mean." Emma stated firmly before nodding her head. "I bid you a good night mistress, I must urge that I am exhausted and would like to retire for the night." She turned from the woman and began to walk to her chambers, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Mmn, I will find out Emma…" Maleficent rose a brow before walking back to the queens chamber's.

Emma closed her door and sighed softly while leaning back against the door. "Damnit." She whispered before unlacing her shoes and tugging at her tunic and underclothes; ridding herself of all the clothing before she was just left bare and walked to grab a night dress and slid into bed, blowing out the candle that was lit by the maids so that she wouldn't stumble in her dark chambers. She closed her eyes and felt the darkness consume her and she always had a feeling that Regina perhaps found comfort in her mentor but it was reality now. She knew she could not change this and that those feelings would change in Storybrooke, but then could that mean that Regina could have feelings for her? But there is Robin now, and ugh this was just too much for her mind to wrap around right now.  
"Emma found that after a couple of minutes of tossing around, sleep slowly began to set in./

It was as if no sooner as her eyes fell shut, was she being shook awake once more and dazily looked up at a perplexed woman.  
"Emma." A husky tone came out, her brown eyes boring into the blondes flesh that could almost shake her awake as well as her own hands were.

"Mmn come back to sleep." Emma groggily whispered as she reached up and gently held onto the brunettes hand and tugged her softly, bringing her down with a thump.  
"Emma!" The tone was slightly sharper, but not venomous and it caused the sleeping woman to almost snap out of what slumber she was once in.

"R-Your majesty?" Emma blinked a couple of times and saw the woman that was pressed slightly against her in a disheveled night gown, crimson slowly spreading across her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered as she released the womans thin wrist and slid up in her bed, pressing her back against the headboard. "Are you ok?" She asked while furrowing her brows.

"I am.…" The older woman cleared her throat before taking in the sight of the disheveled woman and took a slow deep breath. "I just couldn't sleep and…I realized that I had left you alone and that was out of line of me…I had some….pressing matters and got pulled away." Regina confessed softly, her eyes downcast in a somber way. "I don't usually do such things and I do feel it was wrong, especially when you had shown loyalty to me." Regina cracked a small smile before pushing herself up in a sitting position.

"It's ok, things happen." Emma barely mustered a smile as she remembered overhearing the maids and running into Maleficent earlier. "Well….did you want that song or do you think you can sleep now?" She asked in a gentler tone, barely audible as she felt like words could harm Regina. It was so much different, the woman in the night seemed so much smaller and fragile than the queen during the day.

"I will save your song for another night, but I do apologize for both waking you tonight and for leaving you at the stables. Should I be riding anytime, I will personally fetch you." She squared her jaw slightly as she tried to restore her composure. Emma nodded with a smile and hummed a bit before she reached up and gently tucked a piece of the woman's dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Sleep Your Majesty, I hope it's peaceful." Emma earnestly stated before pulling her own covers up a second later.

"You too, Emma." Regina stood up slowly and took in the sight of the woman before she walked out the door and shut it with a soft thud and went back to her room.

"I really hope you have sweet dreams Regina." Emma whispered with a sad smile as she could see the haunted look on the brunettes face before she slid down within the bed and covered herself to try and find the sleep that had left her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Long update and I do apologize for a long wait. I have a lot going on in my personal life but these next two day's i'm working on the next chapters and I'm going to try to release one to two more chapters over the next two days. So I heavily apologize! . Thank you guys so much for following and liking my story as well as some of the comments ^^ I haven't gotten too many but I'll take that as a sign that it's a good story so far? Anyway a lot of fluff and small trigger warning to abuse. Anyway, Enjoy! -R.M**_

* * *

Emma woke up that next morning and got herself ready. She had no classes but decided that she would read and take a small tour in the gardens to clear her ever deafening mind. As she pulled on a light cape for warmth, she picked up her rucksack and made her way out of her room and down the halls of the palace. She fell into the routine and noticed the same people outside doing their daily jobs each time she walked out at this hour.

This whole predicament had been topsy-turvy, keeping the blonde on her toes and she would be a liar if she said she didn't completely enjoy her time with the old queen. She had somewhat gotten closer with Regina in Neverland and now, well now she is learning of the woman behind the regality.  
As Emma continued, making her way around the corner and towards the doors to exit the palace, she heard voices near and hid against the wall near a statue of some sort of deity she's guessing.

"I think there is more to her than that my dear." An all to familiar tone came and Emma instantly felt irritated by it.

"If so, it will come out. But no need to force anything now Mal. I know you are just looking out for me, but let's not dwell on such trivial things right now. " The exasperated queen voiced out, peaking the woman's interest.

An audible sigh could be heard. "As you wish, I'm just giving you my council as I have always said I would. In any case….I do have to meet with others for a week to two weeks time. I'm glad to have spent the night with you, but please if you do need anything….anything at all you know how to get ahold of me." Maleficent's voice sounded softer, almost insecure. Emma sneaked a slight glance at the usually stone cold woman and wondered how invested the two were with each other.

Holding her breath, she heard Regina talk with the same softer tone, but not holding nearly the amount of conviction nor emotion that the dragon did.

"I will, now get there and back safely alright…" Her tender voice came out almost more comforting than Emma knew possible. She watched as Regina fixed the woman's dress and jacket before smiling up at her. "Now hurry." She whispered and as she watched the queen about to pull back, Maleficent gripped the womans forearm and tugged her to her, bending her gently while cupping her face with her free hand and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Regina's eyes closed and her face softened while Maleficent's eyes gazed ahead of her and made contact with Emma's green prying orbs.  
Emma almost fell backward from shock as she had almost fell over, was this a competition she had no idea she was competing in? As she slowly made a trek backwards, she decided of going another way towards her desired location and as she put some distance between herself and the duo, she then felt someone grab her and put a hand over her mouth while hot breath pressed to her ears.

"Know your place…." The mature alluring voice came out. "She is a queen and you are nothing more than a lost sheriff girl long away from her home. Behave while I'm gone, or it is the last mistake you will make besides the idea to somehow go through that god forsaken portal you claim to have fallen through." And no sooner did the last word leave her mouth did the woman disappear into thin air and left Emma stay to her own thoughts.

She stood there for a good moment in wonderment, this idea of Maleficent is quite a twist on the story of sleeping beauty and this whole idea of Regina and her being lovers, well…she'd be a damn liar if she didn't think the fallen queen hadn't dabbled in the fairer sex.

Fixing her cape and ruffling her tousled blond curly hair, Emma let out a deep sigh and wondered how much more would happen between them before she completely fucked up this time and caused further issues in the future. This was way out of her element, hell she hadn't even had magic all that long nor does she know anything about controlling anything and wonders to herself when she will let herself slip and then fuck up everything.

As Emma walked out to the vast garden and saw none other than queen herself in all her fair glory. She was standing under the apple tree with a goblet in her one hand and a lost expression spread across her face. She looked beautiful and troubled; a near poster for beautiful tragedy.  
Emma was about to turn, wanting nothing to do with upsetting the mentor of the queen. But, as she was about to head away she heard her name being called out and cursed silently under her breath.  
"Emma, join me won't you?" The queen called out. "Since you are my loyal subject I do have a question."

Turning on her heels, she faces the woman and slowly walks to her. "What would be troubling you my queen?"

"I am curious, now that there are no ears to overhear and no company…why did you agree to be my subject?"

"Mn-" Emma paused and breathed out a soft hum. "You remind me a lot of the woman who adopted my son I suppose." Not a complete lie, she tells herself. "You do seem fierce and…pardon my language, but pretty damn crazy when you lose your temper but, I also know that people aren't just that way from living a wonderful privileged life and much like her…I see the demons in your eyes that I saw in hers and I felt that….perhaps if she had someone who didn't choose sides or be biased….maybe, perhaps…her soul would have been saved a lot of heartache." Emma thought of the woman who had desperately fought for her son, the woman who fought back tears as she watched him leave her, the woman who looked utterly broken and terrified despite her strong mask when the town chased after her. She looked in front of her and saw the still hurt woman, and truth be told, it broke Emma's heart, because no one deserves to be that alone or hurt.

"I see...you are like some sort of saviour then." Regina snickered and looked up at the apples on each branch with a soft sigh. "You know, no one just chooses to grace me with their presence unless they want something. Are you saying that you are different?" Regina then glared slightly ahead of her, knuckles turning white.

"I am not saying I'm a saviour…but I'd like to just be Emma…I want to give you aide when you ask of it and I want to help how I can. I don't expect anything than my life for myself and I mean what could I want? I'm still learning the ways of your world and for all I know, you're not a so called 'evil queen' for what I gather; you lead with an iron fist sure….but from what I've learned George is a tyrant, King Stephan is an imbecile with a power hungry streak…the sultan stays to his own devices, Arendelle are recluses who have let their people starve on multiple occasions because they don't want to open their gates to trade. So…from what I've seen on your trade system, your economy, agriculture, and military system is that you are the most lenient as well as most flourishing country. So what then makes you evil…Re-My queen?" Emma challenged.

Regina looked like a fish out of water almost, being told everything that she already knew but from the mouth of someone who had nothing to gain or lose, what did this mean? She felt her words die on her tongue before trying her best to gather her composure."

"Well, I have wiped out villages before….I have killed people…taken hearts…manipulated and used people and you can say that I'm not evil?" Regina questioned almost incredulously.

Emma looked at her and though she wore her makeup, her jewels, her beautiful dress she still looked like a young girl who had been through her fair share of pain. Emma could recognize it as she herself had been through her own demons and was still dealing with the results of her own terrible doings. Granted, it was never on the scale of Regina's grand performance; but it was definitely a different time she was living in and had she been born in the enchanted forest during that tie, she could have been just as bad.

"Well" She paused. "I've learned that evil is never born, it is made. And I can tell a tortured soul as I myself had been manipulated, abused, and hurt by my fair share of people who said they would love and protect me." Emma said and though she wanted to sound firm, a small crack could still be heard.  
"You know, I'm never going to say you were right in all of that but…. Hasn't there been worse things done by different Kings? By previous wizards or witches? Were any of them labeled as such? Were any of them ridiculed by others? I've seen you and your interaction with your mentor, I've seen the way you treat the maids with care and I see the pondering look on your face when I walk into a room and it's just you. I think, I'm a good judge of character and I see passion, a passion that…forgive me if I speak out of context, but a passion that no one has ever taken the time to help you flourish in." Emma finished and she felt her heart thrum in her chest almost painfully. She knew she spoke too much and most of what she was talking about was things that she observed from her time with Regina in Storybrooke.

With a hammering heart and a pregnant silence, she felt her eyes linger on the tensed jaw of the queens as she looked deep in thought.  
"Well.… " Regina cleared her throat. "You are quite an observer I do suppose. You are one interesting woman Emma." Regina lifted her goblet before taking a slow drink of the contents, feeling the warmth fill her throat and stomach as it slid down. Her brown eyes gazed ahead and though there was indeed still silence, it was a bit more comfortable.

"I just wonder….why it is that no one else see's me? Have I really just been a tyrant who everyone wants to overthrow so that damned woman can be queen?" She asked and if one looked hard enough, one could see a glistening spread across those beautiful brown eyes. "I tried to let her lead once when she was young, and I set it up myself to see how she could handle it. She was so bull headed and thought this world was blue birds and rainbows…it's not. It is not all happy endings, it's not all beautiful, and it's not always what you want it to be." She almost sneered, laughing in a sad broken glee that did not go unnoticed.  
Emma, though fearfully had walked closer and gently brushed some hair behind the woman's shoulder; throwing caution to the wind and pushing back the voice in her head that said this was a bad idea.

"That's because not everyone has been through pain or hurt….some haven't fallen asleep with tear filled eyes and a loneliness that is satiated. Some can never see behind strong eyes that were forced to be strong, and some can never see the hurt that lay's below the clothing and within the skin." Emma whispered and she saw a lone tear fall down Regina's eye and roll down her cheek.

Emma brushed it softly away with her thumb and showed a small smile. "There's always more to a story than what everyone say's My Queen and I choose you." She whispered and felt her heart ache and the hurt that etched across the woman's face.

Why, why did she feel such a way. Why did she care so much, why was it Regina? She asked herself this many a times, even back in Storybrooke, she put the woman first before herself. She put herself between Regina and the crowd, she believed her when no one else did, and when she believed in the brunette their magic was unparalleled.

"You're a fool." Regina whispered as she felt her voice break and the strength she held onto began to crumble.

"Maybe, but I know I chose right my queen. Because everyone deserves someone who will stand by their side." She said softly and she slowly smiled, her hand gently grasping the cup in the brunettes hand and set it down.

"Care and even love is weakness Emma." Regina backed up slowly, her hand clutching the cloth that sat above her heart.

"Perhaps, but it is also a strength. It can help you fight and have reason to fight, it can give you the light that helps pull you from the dark and it can help the loneliness." Emma rebutted while walking closer to her and stood right in front of the seemingly smaller woman. "I'm not asking you to love me or even look at me as this person. But, just give in to what your heart say's sometimes." She said above a whisper as if the words would scare the woman.

Regina looked up at Emma, maybe she was a saviour. She shone so much brighter, her green eyes were an abundance that withheld the secret's her heart desires, her pink lips spoke truth, her hair gleamed gold within the suns highest peak and she shone so much brighter than any star in the sky.

"If you're right…why are you helping me. Tell me again, tell me!" She almost yelled and tears begged to fall. No one chose her, no one was with her on anything. Maleficent wanted her love and though that was just fine she couldn't fully love the woman because hell she barely knew the emotion.

"Because every lost girl deserves to be found, every hurting girl deserves to hear that it will be ok, every girl that had been abused deserves to hear that she never deserved that and things will now get better…..Because My Queen…you deserve to have someone choose to hear you and choose you and I do choose you. Now, if you don't believe me….meet me here at sunset and I can repeat these things to you. " Emma smiled and took the woman's hand gently and pressed her soft thin lips against her knuckles before bowing her head and let go gently. "I bid you a good day." She softly whispered and turned on her heel and decided to go to the library.

Regina, after the woman had left fell to her knees and the sounds of her mothers voice echoed in her head.

'Foolish girl love is weakness, friendship is weakness, you are powerful and you are all you need'  
'I told you to not trust anyone but me, you foolish child!'

"Stop" She cracked out and held her head as tears built up in her eyes.  
'Oh now you want me to stop?! Who are you to tell me what to do, I am you're mother and I know best!'  
'You are a disgrace, you do not know anything about being a proper queen. I'm so disappointed!'

"Mom please stop." She whispered and clenched her eyes closed as the visions of her past flooded her mind, the painful memories resurfacing and at the softest of touches, she flinched. "NO!" she screamed and looked up in a dazed fright to see the small older man that she had known her whole life.

"Oh Regina." A man with a soft note of a spanish accent said in a most loving tone and scooped the woman up in his arms. "She's not here anymore….it's ok and I'm so sorry." He said softly and she laid her head into the man's chest.

"Daddy.…" She cracked out softly as she shook in his arms . That is when one wall broke down and she knew that this was terrifying and that more was potentially to come.

* * *

Emma paced around the gardens as the sun just sat over the mountains and she looked at the candle lit path as well as the guitar in the corner. She sighed softly and walked to it and picked it up, putting her makeshift strap around her and began strumming softly and began to hum a song she knew by heart as she had fallen in love with the artist. 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran, the lyrics coming into her head but she wasn't about to sing it as she didn't think she was ready to even say them to the woman as she was unclear where the two stood and she wasn't sure if it would be a mistake.

Her eyes closed and back turned towards the double doors, she swayed a bit and didn't see the presence of a woman behind her as she hummed the song while strumming the guitar. Her eyes flooded with the memories of her and Regina in Storybrooke, how didn't she see how they worked so well together? How did she not see the pain etched in the queens eyes that day they left Storybrooke the day of Pan's curse. Regina Mills, Regina damned mills was holding back so many tears and the look in her eyes when they locked eyes were so unreadable but, now…it made so much sense. She cared about Emma and she earned her trust and care…perhaps love and she trusted Emma enough to take care of the only person she loved; their son.

"That's beautiful.…" Came a husky voice behind her that she'd grown fond of. She turned and a sheepish smile spread across her lips.

"How long have you been there?" Emma asked curiously; her fingers still strumming the guitar in an almost nervous fashion.

"Long enough, do you have lyrics or….is it just a song for the guitar?" Regina asked and walked to the edge of her apple tree and sat on the spot beside it as she pressed down her powder blue dress that had soft diamond accents and white trim.  
Emma took in the look of the queen and found it appealing, soft, innocent and she loved it on her.

"It does but I cannot recall all of them." She smiled a bit before walking closer and hummed. "I had the chef make us some seafood pasta in a tomato sauce and since it's nice I thought we could eat here and talk, perhaps."

"Why are you doing this for someone you barely know?" Regina asked and looked up at the blonde.

"Why did you spare me?" Emma retorted.

"Because.…I thought it might be a good politics move…" She whispered and looked away. Emma's lying sense was dinging a bit.

"And what else?" She asked with an arched brow.  
"I don't know." Regina answered softly and sighed. "I just felt like I shouldn't so, I didn't." She answered honestly and looked up into green eyes that she had found rather comforting.

"Well...I'm doing this because I've felt like I've known you longer and call me….insolent or foolish, but….it seems like the right thing to do." Emma responded and slowly set the guitar down before picking up a picnic basket and smiled before laying out a blanket she packed from her room and unfolded it and laid it across the ground before taking her boots off and stepping onto the blanket and smiled. "So shall we eat and talk, or are you going to continue sitting there looking like you're posing for a portrait." Emma grinned.

"Why are you going to paint me?"

"Mmn I don't think I can quite capture your beauty to do the portrait justice."  
At those words, Regina flushed a light pink and cleared her throat and Emma grinned goofily as she chuckled a bit before uncorking the wine and began to pour into two crystal goblets.

"You're one for words my dear." Regina cracked out before sliding her heels off and sitting right beside Emma, the blonde noticing that the shoes were almost a pure diamond with sapphire heels and she found some sort of hilarious irony that she was the prince in her nearly manly outfit and Regina was Cinderella. Oh how Henry would have a hay day.

"So.…" Regina began and took the goblet offered to her, sipping softly. "What is your son's name?" She asked and hummed a bit.

"Henry.…Henry Daniel Swan." Emma coughed a bit and smiled a bit as she almost gave Regina's last name and realized that would be quite stupid of her to do.  
Regina's eyebrow's rose a bit. "So you and this woman are married?"  
Emma shook her head and swirled the wine in her goblet. "No she just decided to keep my last name for him so he would have a piece of me." Emma nodded a bit while sipping the wine while humming a bit.

"That's.…a wonderful name though." Regina nodded as she pressed her hand to her stomach with a sad expression.  
"What's wrong?" Emma asked while turning to the brunette, her eyes wandering down to where her hand was placed.

"Nothing-I just….I can't have children and that name is just a really good name for a boy. I'm sure he's a good child." She said with an expression with a million emotions. "For a girl however…I've always been partial to… Liliana… I always thought it was beautiful." She smiled a bit while looking to the blonde.

"I think that's a beautiful name My Queen." She said with a small smile and finished her goblet of wine while humming a bit. "You know I never thought I'd make a good mother, I never really had parent's so I used to think how can someone be a good parent when they themselves never saw one." She said a bit sadly.

"But I'm sure you are a pretty ok mother." Regina said with a small smile and hummed.  
"I like to think I am." Emma chuckled a bit. "But you know I'm in a way happy I gave him up, because he was raised with such a wonderful mother that in a way I'm jealous of. But, isn't that good?" Emma hummed a bit.

"I remember you said you were eighteen when you had him…. You know when I first fell pregnant I was sixteen or seventeen…" She hummed a bit. "I miscarried though around five months in and that happened a couple times and when my mother said she wanted me to come to term and have a son I…I drank a potion that would make my womb barren…I hadn't realized though that…at the time I was around four months pregnant and that pain I felt was terrible…my mother said I would have carried to term and when I looked at his little body I just…I threw her out and I had never forgiven myself and neither did the King as he had wanted a son but…that is a story best left unsaid when it came to him." She showed a slight smile while finishing the rest of her wine.

Emma looked down at her as she felt every part of her wish that she could hug the queen and pull her close. "I'm sorry…that must have been so terribly hard…" She said softly and then thought of how that child would have been conceived and felt herself become almost sick.

"I could have even got past who the father was because that child would have been a part of me and maybe saved me from the hurt and loneliness, but it was never meant to be." She said softly and sighed a bit before breaking off another piece of bread.

"There's a reason for all things My queen and you know….when you've fallen completely down, the only place left to go is up. So let me help you up." She cracked a side smile.

"What are you, my prince charming?" She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile a bit as she looked into those green eyes and felt herself grow into some sort of peace.

Emma couldn't help but hold back the fitful laughter that threatened to spill past her lips. It was humorous at the irony, she was a Charming after all but never once had she thought to be like her dad. "Well then that makes you my princess?" She grinned back and stood up before bowing and offering her hand out. "So shall we dance into the moonlight?" Emma grinned and Regina poured one half glass of wine before taking another swig of it , almost finishing it before standing and holding the woman's hand.  
"I suppose." She took the slightly calloused larger hand and felt herself being pulled up. Emma was almost knocked down as she felt the woman pressed flush into her upon pulling her up.

They locked eyes as they looked into eachother's eyes. "Hi…" Emma said with a sheepish smile that reminded her of the time she first saw Regina in the body hugging gray dress and was honestly slightly smitten by her beauty and here she was seeing the woman who was still so young and alone.

"Hi there dear." Regina smiled a bit before looking up into Emma's eyes, one arm wrapping around the girls shoulders before the other held the woman's hand. Emma then wrapped her free arm around Regina's waist, they were so close that the two would be able to hold a thin sheet of paper between them without falling; their hearts beating nearly in sync and their breath's intermingling one with the other. They moved off the blanket, shoeless feet pressed against the cool stone slabs as they began to slowly dance to the sounds of the nightlife around them.

Emma smiled as they slowly moved in a slow waltz, their eyes meeting and Emma swore that the universe was held in those beautiful brown eyes. Captivating, breath taking, ethereal eyes that hold a million stories, a million whispered pleas, a million cries, and a million laughs. She felt her heart lunge up into her throat as she couldn't find the right words to say, it was like if either one of them spoke it would shatter this moment.

Their bodies moved in a voiceless tune, a tune that their hearts had known for as long as time itself. "I've never been asked to dance before." Regina confessed as she smiled softly, her eyes breaking contact as she rested her head against the blondes shoulder.

"Is that so? I thought queens danced at balls." She whispered against the brunettes ear, earning a slight shudder.  
"Mmn yet never had I been asked. My husband always danced with his darling daughter and I was left alone at most ball's." She hummed a bit while her body pressed even tighter to the woman. "Maleficent and I never attended events together really, if we do we usually just stay there because if I reveal my fancies then bad things could happen and she's not…out if that makes sense. A dragon has a duty to continue their lineage and that doesn't mean me." Regina said softly as she pressed her lips together tightly.

"So is that what she is doing?" Emma asked softly.  
"Well even if she does the father never sticks around in their kind…it's an arrangement and that's all." Regina answered with a hint of sadness, sounding as if she's trying to convince herself.  
"So tell me…" Emma whispered as she continued dancing slowly with the queen. "Have you ever been in love and loved in return?"  
"Once, but it was short lived and innocent so the fact of it being a true love is uncertain…but a first love for sure." Regina nodded slowly as she slowly looked up into Emma's eyes. "Like your childs father except mine died in front of me…" She whispered and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry." Emma said softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I- I don't really mention it since it's a darker time in my life that perhaps started me on this path….only showing how weak hearted I am and foolish…" Regina with her brows knitted together.

"Or it's because your heart is pure, soft, and you have a loving heart that does care deeply and that is stronger than having a careless heart." Emma smiled a bit.

"I was to be wed to Leopold…" She started and looked up at Emma, seeking a sort of comfort. "I met with Daniel that night to ask him if he loved me enough to marry me and he hesitated but agreed and we said we were going to run far from my mother, the king, the kingdom and live in a small farm house and live simply which was ok with me." She smiled tearfully and swallowed down the pain she had felt. "Snow saw us…she asked why I was betraying my father and I was supposed to be her mother and I tried to explain how wonderful love is and how it shouldn't be taken lightly and that this boy beside me was the one I truly love. She said she understood and should tell her father and my mother and I said that was a terrible idea. She was young at the time and ignorant to saying no to a king and my mother, but she promised she wouldn't tell them and the night I was supposed to run away…my mother came and asked what was happening. She made it seem like she was ok with it and right when I was about to leave, Daniel following she turned and ripped his heart out and….she crushed it right in front of me.. I watched the life in his eyes leave as he said he loved me and I felt utterly lost after that." Regina whispered and looked down and pressed her eyes into Emma's shoulder, taking slow even breaths.

"I married Leopold that next day and found….many hurtful things about marrying a king who was not completely over his deceased wife as well as finding out that my mother tried to marry him at one point….and ….I felt so wrong as he called out every name but my own….and….was far from gentle…" Regina choked out, her tears falling heavily at this point; Emma's arms tightly held onto Regina and felt her heart ache heavily. "I couldn't say no…but even then I still asked him to please not and it fell on his drunken deaf ears….he's older than my father for gods sake…but no one cared….only did I receive a look of pity from my chamber maids who tended to me after he was done and left." Regina gripped tightly onto the clothing of Emma's shirt with the hand that wrapped around her neck and Emma held the woman up, stilling their dance as she pressed her lips comfortingly into the womans crown of her head.

"I'm so sorry my Queen."

"Regina.…"  
"What?" Emma asked and opened her eyes slowly.  
"Please...call me Regina….You know far more than a mere subject…..but just call me this when it just us I ask of you." Regina whispered as Emma swayed them soothingly, Regina nestled into the woman's neck and found a comfort in her musky scent. "How you've opened me up to you I question immensely, but perhaps you are my prince." Regina cracked a light joke before looking up at Emma with tear filled eyes. Emma slowly pulled back and gently rubbed the tears from under the womans beautiful eyes.

"Perhaps I am, but for now how about we eat and enjoy the night as it is still young." Emma grinned as she then picked Regina up with ease, thanks to her rigorous physical training, she was quite strong and it only helped that Regina was quite petite. She brought her down with her on the blanket and plated their slightly cold food and smiled childishly at the woman.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally making small talk about their likes and dislikes, just trying to make the conversations as light as possible given the previous heavy topic they just ended. As three bottles of wine lay empty and full stomachs filled them completely in a comfortable slightly tired stupor. The two women laid upon the blanket and gazed up at the stars.

"You know…" Emma slurred out a bit while laying under both her hands and Regina bunched up the cape Emma gave her under her head in a makeshift pillow.  
"Hmm?" Regina hummed while looking up at the same stars.  
"Stars are so comforting…their unchanging and always the same….when I was young I wanted to be like those and just stable and shine…I think I'm beginning to do that." Emma laughed lightly, and covered her mouth a bit as she laughed.

"Is that so?" Regina looked over at the beautiful blonde beside her and scooted a bit closer.  
"I want to be the light in that darkness of yours and give you hope." Emma drunkingly admitted. "Damn that's cheesy as hell." Emma giggled and smacked her forehead as Regina giggled girlishly.

"It is my dear." She admitted and tapped the girls nose.  
"But I will do it, I vow Regina to be your star in the night." Emma grinned and as she turned her head, she accidentally brushed her nose against Regina's and all of a sudden she was breathless.  
Whether it be the alcohol or their emotions, neither were sure but as she couldn't hold back anymore. Regina cupped the blondes cheek and closed her eyes.  
"I'll hold you to that Em-ma." She whispered huskily and gently pressed her lips to Emma's and it was then that they both felt a sort of electricity jolt through them and little did they know what exactly happened at that very moment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: So trigger warning of some child abuse, mentioned for just a small moment. Also thank you for the new followers and people who continue to read ^^ I hope you all like this next chapter . -R.M**_

* * *

Over the course of the next couple days, the two women had spent a remarkable time together. Regina had helped Emma with horseback riding while Emma had played her guitar for the queen. An equivalent exchange, yet an excuse to spend some time together after that fateful night of stolen kisses.

Emma looked up at the blue sky, her back pressed to a blanket while a mess of brown curls sprawled out across her chest.

"Why is it that you enrapture me in such ways that leave me vulnerable?"

Emma hummed to the question as her fingers slowly went down and gently combed through the beautiful curled mess.  
"The same reason you let me do it. It's frightening but it feels right."

They sat in silence as Regina let herself remain calm to the comforting sound of a beating heart. A heart that she refused to take, which terrified her as most her subjects had their hearts taken just to ensure her own safety.  
"If I may ask….how long have you enjoyed the company of women Regina?" Green eyes trailed along the back of the brunette, finding the riding clothing she wore to be quite enthralling.

"Hm.…" Pursed full lips pressed together in a hum as Regina slowly sat up and stretched a bit. "Perhaps I always enjoyed the fairer sex, but because I was a princess who had duties I tried to find a fancy with men. Daniel….he was a good man and he was a sweet and gentle man….I did love him but the intimacy was lacking in a way that I found was satiated by women…. So for a while I do suppose." She explained while tilting her head.

"You know I will not bed you till you are ready." Emma said in a soft yet firm voice, her hand going up to cup Regina's cheek as she pressed a tender kiss against the woman's full pink lips.

"I am though." Regina whispered in a voice filled with vulnerability, who knew she could be amounted to being so soft or vulnerable.

Emma wondered if that whole Evil Queen act was one that was just shown to the Storybook, because this woman was a whole hell of a lot different than the one that you would read about in the story. The way her eyes softened when children came to bare gifts in the palace, the way her face would soften to help tend to the maids, her gentle hands against her very own body. This wasn't an evil queen, but a lost girl who had been searching for a light within the darkness.

"No." Emma whispered as she pressed her forehead against the latters, their breaths mingling one with another as their lips hovered over each others. "I want to help defeat the demons at night…to find the darkest depths and comfort you in a non physical way. Regina…I want to know you and all of you." She whispered softly and for the first time in Emma's semi short life, she looked into Regina's eyes and had found a home. A broken, crumbled home sure. But, it was a place that she could help fix the cracks and fill the holes, where she could mend the pain and kiss the scars. She didn't know what had made her decide to change this history, but she knew she was getting too invested and she didn't know how to stop. She was spiraling out of control in this realm and the reason was the woman in front of her. The same woman who wanted her dead all those years ago in Storybrooke, but failed to realize they could move astral bodies together and do the impossible.

"Emma." Her voice whispered out as her shaking hand reached up and tenderly ran her fingers through her beautiful hair. "Why are you so good to me?" She asked out. "I am not going to fall again…I can't fall again….I always lose what I want and I can't even if you're a subject…you've become more and I can't lose you too." Tears welled up in brown orbs and Emma slowly pulled her into a tender embrace.

"You never truly lose someone Regina, when your hearts are bound by fate and if a story is not yet complete….you will find each other across time and realms so that those two hearts can meet once more. Life…is so much more than black and white and people like you and I fall between those two colors." Emma brought her hand up and gently wiped the womans tears that were starting to fall. Regina, even if they were to never be lovers; needed a friend. Regina had always needed someone to tell her that she was appreciated and that everything was going to be ok. Emma had always done that for her the day she came to Storybrooke and she didn't plan on stopping now. Emma knew that there was a reason that everything had happened the way it did. The queen was never born to be evil, nor was she destined she believed to be someone evil, but she was made into who she was so that perhaps they would meet and were destined to save eachother.

Emma knew that her parents thought that she was destined just to save them and the whole enchanted forest, but the truth of it all was, she needed saving as well. A saviour needed to be saved from herself because at the end of the day when her duty was done she was alone, whether emotionally or physically and that tore her apart because no one understood, no one but Regina.

* * *

The halls were empty and not a soul awake at twilight, maids had long finished their duties and all but the posts that stood up in shifts were left to wander the halls.  
Emma was tossing in her bed as she was plagued with the dreams and memories that had often reminded her of who she was, an orphan.  
Sweat gleamed across her forehead as she writhed in her bed and her breathing grew more and more labored by the moment.  
"Please- no….please…." She whimpered.

-Flashback-

**_Her eyes shone with fear as she was running through the large house, her small bare feet padding helplessly against the wooden surface as she slipped and felt someone grab her ankle and pull her._**  
**_"Please, I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do anything!" Her voice cried out fearfully as she looked in the eyes of her foster father who grabbed for his belt._**

**_"Do you not understand your place here?" He grunted as he slid the belt off and held the buckle in his hand before he walked over to the couch and laid the girl across his large knee. The small blonde wiggled and whimpered, crying out for anyone to hear, but the rest of the family had went to the movies and she was left alone with him since she apparently 'acted out'._**  
**_She had done nothing, her foster brother had doubled over after she refused to give him her portion of lunch and he screamed out that she hit him in the stomach and demanded him to give her his portion. So in turn, she was left alone and punished and this was one of the most fearful moments in her short lived life._**

**_"Now, no one will help or believe you." He whispered menacingly in her ear as his hands slowly lifted up her small leg and gripped it while she tried to kick out of his hold and all of a sudden a loud snap of the belt was heard and her small pale flesh burned red from the leather belt whipping across it. "Count."_**

**_Another and she still bit her tongue as she refused to cry, she might have been only eight at the time, but she knew he was in the wrong and didn't deserve the satisfaction. Another hit after another and her legs burned in angry marks of red and the man was growing impatient._**  
**_"It looks like you have to be taught another way-" He growled and his fingers slowly slid higher, dancing across her burning flesh to the hem of her cotton shorts and she felt tears burn her eyes. She heard stories of men like this from other foster siblings but had no idea that it could happen to her. She cried out and felt his hands push past her shorts-_**

"Emma!" A voice called out into her subconscious and the room and man disappeared slowly.  
"Emma wake up, emma wake up." The same feminine voice continually called out in such a soothing manner that it caused the frightened blondes green eyes to bulge open and a gasp to tortuously come from her pale quivering lips.

Her fearful eyes scanned the room and there was no foster father, no abusive foster siblings, no disgusting smell of alcohol or rough hands of a man who liked to scare little girls. No one, but a worried expression of a 'supposed evil queen'.

"Emma, you're ok…." Regina whispered and gently brushed strands of matted down blonde hair from the forehead of the saviour. "It's a dream." She continually reassured, much like what Maleficent would do for her on nights of perilous dreams.  
It was funny how two completely broken people could console each other in such an understanding and gentle way despite never growing up with that affection being shown to them.  
Emma's breathing slowly grew steady and the tears that were stubbornly held in were slowly cascading down her strong cheekbones. "I'm sorry for troubling you Regina….I- I sometimes have nightmares and…tonight was just one of those nights." She confessed as she ran her fingers in circular motions over her throbbing temples. Damn Enchanted forest with no sort of ibuprofen or Advil.

"It's ok...I suffer the same…I usually get migraines after them though. " Regina confessed as she released a soft sigh and continued to stroke the blondes hair. "I know…things like this are hard to talk about but- but if you ever want to, you can confide in me." She confessed while looking at the blonde earnestly.  
She didn't know when exactly, but this blonde who had suddenly fallen in her life had slowly found her way into the gentlest part of the queens heart and it frightened her. She just felt comfortable, though there was something so familiar about her that frustrated her, but she saw the same look in her eyes that she often saw staring back at her in the mirror and knew they were two sides of the same coin. Emma slowly leaned into the side of the queen and let go of a sigh that was pent up deep within her.

"I will take you up on that sometime, maybe not now…but soon perhaps." She confessed while her eyes slowly turned upwards and gazed into the gentle brown eyes of a broken woman. She understood why Henry had often went to Regina when he was sick, she was naturally maternal and caring. Her eyes though tortured held enough warmth to bring anyone some sort of calm.

"Of course...how about…we have some tea and calm down? I had quite a fitful sleep myself." Regina offered as her hand left the woman's blonde tousled locks and rubbed circles into her back.  
A hum left Emma's lips as she watched Regina stand up and fully took in the beautiful woman who adorned a powder blue night dress with lace trim along the neck and short sleeves; her hair was let down in beautiful long curls and a white shawl covered her unclothed arms. Even while sleeping, there was such poise about the queen that Emma found so beautiful about her. She took the offered hand that Regina extended to her and stood up, standing several inches taller than her and gazed down into brown eyes before giving the smaller hand a gentle squeeze of appreciation.

"So what kind of tea do you have in mind?" She asked as she slid into the slippers beside her bed and followed Regina out of her room and into the torch lit hallways.

"Well I am partial to my apple and cinnamon tea, does that sound ok?" She asked and watched as a slight spark of joy spread across Emma's tired face.

"Mmn, I love cinnamon so yes that does sound very good." Emma grinned widely.

The two walked quietly hand in hand down the quiet halls, not breaking the comforting silence as they made their way to the grand kitchen where Regina began to grab the tea pot and things needed to make the tea.  
"So...if you don't mind me asking, you're incredibly good to your maids and the women who work here…I've never heard of such treatment before…is there a particular reason?" Emma asked as she leaned against the cool marble counter.  
Regina's back was turned to her as she began to prepare the tea, humming softly as she shook her head. "No, but I do hate the stories I've heard from others about the awful treatment of women just for simply being a woman. So, in turn, I try to always make sure they are well taken care of here." Regina retorted as she put a kettle over a fire and came back to Emma and leaned against the counter as well.

"You're a very intriguing person Regina and I will never understand why people think of you how you say they do." Emma earnestly confessed.

Regina folded her arms over her chest as she tilted her head upwards in thought.  
"Well I mean…they're beloved princess is Snow white, my step daughter…true heir to the throne and beloved daughter of Leopold and Ava…I- I am the young whore essentially that adorned Leopolds arm who could not even bare him a child and was not much older than his daughter. He died in his bed and the 'culprit' was never found and Snow White never ascended to the throne, though rightfully the throne is mine until I die since I am Leopolds queen and she is not a son." Regina sighed softly. "People forget how politics work and that indeed she is his daughter, but I was his wife and though he died she had not been wed nor has she ever been a good leader to make difficult decisions. So, she is definitely not ready. As for our feud, she is the cause for my torment here in this castle, the reason my first love died, and the reason I had fallen so far from grace." Regina confessed while scrunching her brows up. "But since I'm not from this land, I'm not even a first in line princess and my country is much smaller…I am essentially no one." Regina clenched her eyes tightly while her arms gripped herself tighter.

Emma looked at Regina with a saddened expression, it was honestly too much. Too raw, bare, and by damned it was making this strong woman tremble and crumble before her. Regina had never been the bad guy, but a troubled young woman who was pushed to be a pawn to those around her. A political tool, an asset, a step mother, a wife, a witch, and she had never had a chance to be too much more than what she had become.

"You know, I think you're a pretty great someone who just needs to be loved and you, Regina….you deserve nothing less of the purest love." Emma smiled a bit as she slowly wrapped her arms around the woman.

"You're simply a pure hearted person dear….I do not deserve anything." Regina looked down before feeling a soft finger press her chin upwards and she met the most caring green eyes she had ever seen before and had grown to find such comfort in such sparkling pure pools.

"You don't deserve just anything, but everything. I know you are capable of many things and if you just look past what's been done and what could be, you could accomplish so much." Emma whispered tenderly as she leaned in and as lips were about to meet a scream from the kettle upon the fire sounded that caused the two women to jump apart. Emma cleared her throat and brushed down her sleeves on her night dress while Regina fixed her hair rather anxiously.

"I-I should get that." Regina cleared her throat and walked towards the kettle, using a rod to pull the handle from the fire and set it down as the wonderful aroma of cinnamon and apple filled the room along with some sort of blossom like aroma.  
"It's my mothers recipe, she did love apples and when I was young she helped me grow this tree from a sapling and using magic I had it grow a little quicker than most but, ever since then I would have to say it is one of my most favorite parts of my garden and the fruit it bares is like no other." Regina turned and looked over her shoulder as Emma had slowly made her way towards her.

"Mmn I've grown fond of the fruit more recently." Emma confessed in an all too cryptic way.  
"Let's let it cool for a moment and I'll grab us some cups."  
Regina walked towards the cupboards and pulled down to china cups and set them on a tray along with two small cookies that was wrapped in a cloth.

Emma watched attentively at each stride the woman made, a queen who did for herself without no servant to beckon to her requests; quite the scene indeed.

The two, tray in hand, had made their way back to Regina's quarters and sat at the table in front of the fire. Sitting side by side on the velvet like couch, they drank the tea in a quiet harmony.  
Soft sups and crunches filled the room while the sounds of soft whistling from the wind outside beat against the windows.  
"If you want -" Regina chewed on her bottom lip while taking another quick bite of her cookie. "You can sleep here if you feel like another nightmare might re appear in your slumber." She offered.

Emma rose a brow while swallowing the warm tea, the cinnamon complimenting the sweet apple blossom like flavor. "Are you sure that is alright, couldn't it be quite scandalous for you?" Emma retorted as her mind went to another blonde who was due to be back any day.

"I'm the queen." Regina flatly replied. Her eyes becoming stern as she looked ahead at slow burning fire like she was going to make the wood that perched on the holder to be completely incinerated.

"Point taken, well I wouldn't be apposed to that though…I do appreciate how welcoming you've been with me and I do wonder if you take others in like this." Emma whispered almost insecurely.  
Regina's head whipped to lash out but instead softened as she saw the blonde's thumbs run along the rim of her cup and her eyes downcast into the contents of the white porcelain.

"No, I do not and quite frankly I'm unsure of myself right now as to why I have been so generous to you. Perhaps…you make me feel a way I haven't felt in years and I am glad to see that part of me still exists." She confessed honestly.  
"To be honest, maybe too honest….It's been hard to sleep without Mal here and not that I'm trying to make you replace her, but….it is difficult to feel secure when…I'm alone in this chamber." Regina swallowed thickly as she felt herself being wrapped up by the insecurities that fell around her.

Emma's brow rose at the confession. She too, had wondered if that's all she was as the queen only beckoned her in the absence of that mentor of hers and to be quite frank it slightly hurt. Her fingers slightly clenched the cup as she tried to remind herself that she couldn't fully fall in love with the Regina of this time because it would put a ripple in the affects of what was to come and it would permanently affect her own timeline as Hook had previously stated.

"I just, this castle is not one that I care for, but was left with. It's a constant reminder of the darkness within and around me and to be alone at it's darkest hours is a feeling I don't care for. Emma, you are a light….truly and how you come from a land without magic when you are so full of light is beyond me. But, you never deserved what had happened in your dreams nor around you as a child and I can state that I hope whatever life you lead will be one with happiness." Regina whispered as she poured another cup of tea. Steam surrounding her fingers as she poured the hot liquid and the soft ripple of a golden honey filled the cup in a soft way as the aroma calmed one's nerves.

Emma swallowed the emotion that was beginning to rush through her while taking a small bite of her pastry. She nodded slowly while looking at the queen with a small smile. "I know that in whatever I do, I feel that our fates could be intertwined…because nothing hardly ever happens in accident."

Regina nodded in thought as she sipped her tea, her hair falling over her face slightly as she carefully brushed it behind her ear and gazed up shyly. A yawn slowly escaping her lips as she covered her mouth in a fashion that Emma could almost relate to a small child and to be honest it was endearing.

"I'm beginning to grow fatigued and I'm afraid morning is close." Her eyes wearily glanced to the light that peaked over the horizon.  
Emma nodded as she finished her glass an stood, holding her hand to Regina in which she gratefully took and stood up.  
"Then let's sleep and worry about the rest another time." Emma smiled as she walked with the queen to her vast bed that rivaled any California King bed she had ever seen and slowly climbed into the bed with her, laying on her back as she so comfortably would do and felt the small frame of the queen beside her, her face mere inches from her own as the woman's arm comfortably draped in a near possessive way around her waist.  
"Goodnight my dear." Regina lightly smiled as her eyes fell heavy and sleep found her peacefully.

Emma brushed the hair that surrounded the woman behind her ear and smiled while burying her face in the soft curls of brunette hair. She breathed in the soft scent of whatever botanicals she uses to cleanse her hair and found a slight comfort in it.  
They were two lost souls, two demons or people that were locked away and destined to be someone that found comfort in the company of each other.

* * *

The morning came and the two had departed as Regina had some meetings with councilmen and Emma had taken up an offer from one of the knights to learn archery and swordsmanship. She had remembered some moves her father and mother had taught her in Storybrooke, but since she went nearly a year without even picking up a sword or bow it really was strenuous on her muscles.

She walked outside and gasped a bit as she looked at the knight who didn't wear the armor he had before and instead was in sparring clothing.  
"Well hello there milady, which would ye like to learn first?" The scruffy man grinned and Emma felt her heart ache at the boyish smile the man held.  
Graham, the Sheriff who had helped her so much her first several months in Storybrooke and died untimely had been standing before her with such a carefree expression that it made her eyes water.  
"Uhm, mi'lady…hello?" He swayed side to side with his hands on his knees as if he was trying to look down into her height and into her eyes.

"Oh-sorry I was lost in thought." She cleared her throat and smiled slightly before picking up a sword. "How about swords first."

"Ah, in for a brute one aren't ye." He chuckled and unsheathed his own sword before nodding. "Alright so let's get started."

A couple of hours had went by as Graham had showed her basic posture and stances, trying to adjust her motions to show her which way's would result in less muscle strain and to make each strike count. Emma remembered each instruction and felt nostalgic at the way he was teaching her as if it was them back in Storybrooke; he was always so passionate about doing what he did. His eyes held a glimmer and a boyish glint in it while his lips would occasionally purse into a pondering expression. He truly was a good man and Emma still can't wrap her head around the reason as to why Regina would have killed him, it is still one subject the two women had yet to fully delve into and new they would eventually.  
As the sound of iron striking iron and grunts echoed the courtyard. Emma's brows furrowed as sweat trickled down her forehead and along her temple, she continued to block the mans attacks as he struck at her in way's he had taught her and she waited for an opening. As she was about to strike, she saw his knee come up and she instantly jumped backwards and swung her sword up and caused his to knock out of his hands and she held her sword out towards her throat.  
"You're a natural" He panted while he held out his hand and she let her sword down and took his hand; shaking his hand firmly with a sense of comradeship. "Though you do leave yourself open quite a lot and you look too much in front of you and not around you. We will work on that." He stated and hummed a bit. "I will have to par with you more in order to get a full understanding of what we will need to work on, but so far you are doing quite well Emma." He chuckled and walked towards a bench nearby and picked up a pouch of water and took a long swig of it.  
"How long have you been here?" She asked curiously while sitting down, the strain on her muscles began to make her body feel like gelatin as her arms fell weakly in front of her.

"Perhaps two years or so." He answered with a nod and sat beside her. "I don't mind it as much as I did at first, but I do wonder what she is working up for." He answered as he held the pouch of water between his hands and looked down at it. "But I'm not one to question her authority. " He chuckled slightly before another knight had jogged up to the two.  
"Graham, there's been a sighting of a rebel army to the left of the castle that is about a day's ride away. The queen requests you to the war room now." He stood at attention immediately.

"It looks like we part way's now Emma, until next time." He smiled and nodded his head towards her, patting her shoulder slightly before hurrying off into the castle with the other knight.

Emma walked up after resting for a half hour and towards the throne room that she had heard the queen moved into. A loud booming voice came from the open doors and it slightly startled the blonde as she had grown accustomed to the queens more docile side.

"I do not care what you have to do, I'll be damned if rebel troops begin to invade! Take care of this immediately!" She heard the woman yell and some sort of object shatter against the wall while two men quickly scurried out of the room.  
Emma bowed her head and entered the room, earning a request for her to enter shortly thereafter.

"What is it that you need?" Regina said in a slightly impatient manner.  
"I came to offer some assistance." Emma smiled slightly.

"Not to demean you Emma, but this is a potential war that can happen and I have my tactical officers in charge here." Regina stated, her nails tapping rather loudly against her throne.

"It's not something I'm too educated in, but I do know something's from my land that may help since people of your land aren't too familiar with our war tactics." Emma offered as she bowed at the first step before the queens throne. Though she had been implored to do so in a more ladylike way, it was never Emma's style to be ladylike and instead she did so in a more knightly way.  
A sigh filled her ears and she couldn't help but grin as she knew Regina would potentially give in.  
"If you fill me in and show me coordinates I may be of some assistance." Emma once again requested and she heard the queen's heels click against the flooring before her until she could practically breathe the womans scent in and she looked up at the beautiful sight that was all Regina.  
With a wave of her hand, a holographic three dimensional design of a map was shown where the castle was and where the rebel army was located.  
"There's no magical beings reported, but simply people who are supporters of James and Snow." Regina started as she sneered at the thought of the two people she hated more than anything else. "They are about one day's ride from here and are moving closer with each passing second. Though there is not usually any problem with reaching them or taking care of them. The numbers this time are slightly larger and the possible casualties are higher." Regina educated the blonde as Emma squinted at the terrain.  
"Well...you have more forest in that area that is on your side. You see…if you put archers at these exact locations…." Emma pointed. "You could have them even wield fire arrows and it would slow down the front lines. You have archers on the hills at these points and since they are shadowed by the foliage, you have an element of surprise and could knock out any other potential fighters which would then leave the better fighters that are left in the back and middle…so if you have men ready about here…" Emma pointed and bit her lip as she tried to remember some of the lessons she was taught by Maria about old wars and different battle plans.  
"It would leave them quite vulnerable since a good number of their army would be taken out. But since the terrain is much more difficult for them, you have more of an advantage since it is your lands." Emma nodded and Regina looked over it as she nodded herself.

"I'll take what you said into consideration" She smiled and as Regina turned towards Emma the sound of a bow snapping had echoed and Regina turned and before she herself could use her magic, Emma's hand outstretched and a burst of light magic erupted from her palm and knocked the arrow out of their way and caused the culprit to fly back powerfully into the brick wall and make it crack loudly.  
Maleficent strode into the room with a small smirk.  
"Believe me now" She said and the look of surprise and horror flashed across Regina's face while Emma felt a deep churning fill her stomach while bile threatened to rise.

_'Fuck'_ she thought as the sorceress in front of her grinned almost sadistically and triumphantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina paced across her throne room as Maleficent sat on her seat beside the throne with an amused expression.  
" I don't know why you act so surprised dear, I had told you I felt the magical potential and you had not believed me." She stated in a 'I told you so' fashion that caused Regina to roll her eyes.

"I am because logically someone who is born in a realm that has no magic, will have no magic themselves." Regina snapped as she let out a low growl. She in some way felt betrayed because she had let some of her own secrets, dark secrets that she does not discuss with anyone be told to someone with such powerful appearing light magic.

Maleficent shook her head while triumph filled her being at the feeling of not having to no longer share the queen with that insolent blonde. "It will be fine Regina, I mean if you really want I can take care of her." She offered and she watched as the brunette slumped in her seat. She had sent Emma to a holding cell in one of her isolated towers with magic blocking cuffs that her mother had left behind in a chest of hers.  
"What will you do, just torture her?" Regina spat, a feeling of discomfort filling her as she recalled that simply a night before that the blonde was crying out in her sleep and that they were not much different one from the other.

"Well what do you want to do Regina?" Maleficent huffed out impatiently. She was beginning to grow increasingly infuriated at how the once merciless ruler was becoming soft towards a subject, Regina would have simply killed the woman with a flick of a wrist merely a month or more ago and now she was considering to spare her life. "She has light magic, light which means that her magic is far superior to that of ours and on par with the dark one. Why are you being so soft?"

"Why are you being so cruel?" Regina challenged back. "Last I checked I was queen Mal and what I say is law and if I say she lives she lives and if I want her to go with you to your castle then she will." She growled, her fingers working in circles at her temples as an impending headache was beginning to grow.

Emma had began to work a place into the cold heart of the queen and within that small speck of a spot, a festering of a foreign warmth and likeliness began to grow within her. She didn't know if she was more frightened or intrigued by the fact that the girl had light magic. Regina had always thought light magic such as the one that the blonde had had been snuffed out and a thing of legend, there had only been dark magic and the type that those insipid fairies so carelessly flaunted around.  
"I'm trying to protect you Regina, I always have and I am beginning to wonder where you stand." The woman sighed heavily as her heart began to feel heavy and slightly tight. She stalked over towards the queen and stood in front of her, her blue eyes gazed gently within the brown pools that she had grown to love so dearly. "Are you still bad Regina?" Her fingertips gripped the woman's chin and tilted her head upwards so that the two women were fully eye to eye with no escape.

Regina felt a lump in her throat prevent her from swallowing, air had stopped flowing from her lungs, and her heart was racing. Maleficent was always a weakness, a weakness that had protected and nurtured her when she had needed it most. It was always Maleficent that stood beside her without fail, the dragon would probably move heaven and earth for Regina's happiness and the latter knew that. She knew without a doubt in her mind that the older woman had loved her unconditionally, but she knew that she wanted those emotions to be reciprocated.

"The worst." Regina whispered as she felt lips against hers, emotions intertwining with hers, and a heart that wanted to join within hers. She let her eyes close and her body go limp into the kiss as she reciprocated with a heavy confused heart. She had done this act and much more with this woman and now, only now did it feel wrong and she asked herself, why?

When Maleficent had left after further activities, Regina was left alone within a mussed mess of her wardrobe  
surrounding her on the throne. Her eyes fell closed and her head pressed back against the cold metal of her throne. The dragon was awaiting in her quarters as she had expressed that she was going to give Regina a moment to collect her thoughts, and boy did she wonder how long that would take. Perhaps a lifetime, or two? She couldn't quite think straight nor could she even begin to think about what she was going to do with Emma; was she going to try to please Maleficent or, perhaps, was she going to let the blonde be free and help her with her magic in a way that Rumple didn't do for her. Kindly, compassionately, and without a price.  
Her lips pursed and as she pulled her dress up and fastened her ties, her lips parting as she breathed out a grumble of irritation. She couldn't seem to clear her mind well enough to continue on with Maleficent and she needed her questions answered. Her hands flicked upwards in front of her as a plume smoke enraptured her being, leaving nothing of her within the throne chamber.  
Appearing outside of a large iron door, the queen felt her heart drum rampantly within her chest. "Don't be weak." She whispered angrily at herself, Emma was nothing more than a subject to her.  
Or is she?

She opened the door and saw a small mass lumped against the wall, blonde curls falling messily over a slightly bruised cheek, and knees pulled too close to the latters chest to make her figure defined.

"Can I do anything else for you, your majesty?" Emma hissed, irritation laced within each word. She was pissed, angry, and hurt. She did something to try and save the queen and even though it had been a mistake to display her magic, it wasn't a mistake to save her and this is where she ended up because of that.

Regina gazed over the figure whose legs outstretched and stood taller than she, shoulders squared and her jaw tense. Emma was like a marble sculpture that one would see in Olympus and by god, Regina couldn't help but ogle at her in even the most inappropriate times.

"You can explain why you concealed this knowledge from me." Regina shook her head, eyes closing as she pushed any further thoughts from her mind.

"Knowledge, you mean of that weird burst that saved your life? I didn't know I could do that, much less what the hell it is I did." Emma threw her hands up in exacerbation, finding no point in this conversation. Emerald eyes gazing over brown, holding the womans gaze long enough for her to walk closer and tug at the chains that bound her wrists together and to the wall opposite the door. Her eyes looked pleadingly. "Regina…I didn't know I could do that." Honest, Emma was being honest and she barely knew the limits or the extent her magic went. "But…I'd do it a million more if it were to save your life…I'm sorry that this somehow brought up ill will against me but, I didn't make a mistake." Her voice firm as her teeth clamped together at the end of her plea.

Regina walked closer, closing that damned gap that was caused by the chains that separated them. "I don't know what to do." Her eyes dropped from the beautiful gaze that her own personal saviour held and went to the bound hands that fell between them. The two were merely inches apart and Regina could see the feint red marks that dug into the woman's pale flesh.

"You should do what feels right, not what your mentor wants or what I want…but what you think is right and whatever option that is….I'm sure it will be the right one- and, Regina…" Emma whispered as she cocked her head to the side slightly.  
Regina tilted her head closer and hummed. "Ye-"  
Before she could finish her statement, thin pink lips captured hers and she couldn't help but melt within the sweet reverie that was Emma Swan. Her eyes slowly fell shut and arms snaked around the woman's neck.

Emma's chained hands gripped the robes that clung to her queen; pulling the woman as close as she could as lips brushed longingly against the others, the want and desire escalated within the blonde and fueled an even greater need. Emma had wanted this, she had wanted this for so long and had only realized this upon traveling back in time, but it was better than never realizing at all.

Magical, passionate, and powerful; these words were the only thing that could describe the kiss and Regina could feel magic surround them as she continued to kiss this woman, this woman who interrupted her life with a simple glance. Emma made her drunk with such surety and passion, soft words and eyes, unselfish hands and loving touches, things that were so foreign to the abused queen. Regina clung to her tightly, holding onto Emma as she poured out every emotion into the kiss, the need, the want, the longing for belonging and she could feel a warmth surround her and a sort of magic enrapture her. This feeling, this lightness must have been Emma's as it was far from the darkness and seclusions she felt upon other actions, this, this was a feeling indescribable to her and so unknown. She was terrified, every brush of Emma's warm tongue was so tender and almost careful and she couldn't help but let her in. Parting her trembling lips, Regina welcomed the warm appendage with an inviting caress of her own; spilling a soft moan that shook both women to the core.

No sooner than the kiss came, it finished and Regina's forehead pressed against Emma's as she tried her best to catch her breath as it came out so labored. "Emma….what are you doing to me." She asked, her heart thrumming in such an unfamiliar way as magic tingled through her body.

"The question, Regina…is what is going to become of us." A breathless whisper came from the lips of the Saviour as she gripped Regina's clothing a bit tighter, knuckles white and shaking. She was completely blown away by the kiss as it was unlike the soft pecks and light touches they would do before this week.

Regina looked up into the woman's eyes, finding herself drowning within those beautiful green seas. She could lose herself happily within that ocean, if it meant never leaving this woman and that absolutely terrified the queen who never could be happy. "I-" Her throat cleared as she tried to even her breathing.  
"Yes Regina, what do you propose as I've been awaiting and dear you know I hate waiting." A vicious smile graced the lips of a hurt blonde that stood by the door.

Two heads whipped around and looked up at the tall blonde who was adorning a silken night robe that hugged her in all the right places and her hair let down with soft curls. Maleficent leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms as she looked at the flustered brunette then to the younger blonde with a scowl. She didn't like to share and it was enough to know that her queen had relationships with a mountainous man known as the huntsman, but no, now it was with a young blonde wench who fell from home. How long would she wait or be humiliated?

"Mal I'm sorry, I just can't kill her or punish her for a crime that is not even a crime." Regina's voice came out as firmly as she could, she never once went against what her mentor had said and now to defy her was something completely else.

Emma stood and looked at Regina with a risen brown, she didn't necessarily think Regina would kill her yet, it surprised to see her stand up to the woman who counseled her.

"I've been patient Regina." Maleficent husked out as she stalked towards the brunette. "How much longer my dear, how much more do I have to do?" She asked and Regina knew that this wasn't even about Emma, but about Maleficents greatest need, her.

A warm hand stroked up against her cheek as the brunette looked up into beautiful icy blue eyes who held nothing but adoration. "You know it couldn't work…" Regina whispered.

"Because of me or because of you." She asked with a tone that wavered.  
"This can't happen now Mal, I just…I'm going to free Emma and you and I will talk about this another night…please." Regina urged as she raised both hands up to the woman's hand and held her still close. With a bowed head, Maleficent silently agreed and she disappeared within a black smoke.

"Regina, you don't have to and I understand." Emma whispered knowingly. She was changing so much in this time period already and she was hoping none of these actions would impact their future in a catastrophic way. "I just appreciate the fact that you stood up for me, that is enough." She smiled softly.

Shaking her head, she walked back to Emma and with a wave of her hand, the chain and the magical restraint was lifted from the blonde and dropped loudly to the floor. Emma rubbed her wrists slightly, hissing silently at the burning sensation that spread across the reddening flesh.

"See yourself to your chambers and….we will talk ok? I just need to clear my head and I pray you don't exploit yourself in such a manner again until I figure out what I'm to do next." Regina's deep brown eyes glanced over Emma once more and she too had disappeared into her chambers to find Maleficent sprawled out on the couch, her arm covering her eyes.

"You know I hate seeing you like this?" Regina sat at the woman's feet and looked at the older blonde who chuckled humorlessly. It tugged at the brunettes heart, knowing that the strong woman who often protected her was indeed being hurt by none other than herself.

"You could have fooled me dear; you know….I thought I could do this and make you see me, but nothing can make you see me like I wish you to." She whispered painfully as she swallowed her own sorrow. The sight of Regina kissing that girl, that mere child comparatively was like a dagger being put into her own heart.  
"I was there when that horrible man put his hands on you, I was there when the dark one was a sadistic twisted man that molded you further, I was there after that looking glass incident, and I was there when you miscarried…each god damned time I saw you die and I tried to put you back Regina and why couldn't you look at me like you look at her!?" The dragon roared out painfully, her eyes clenching shut as tears burned her eyes painfully and she wouldn't cry in front of Regina.  
Her heart was breaking and not that she deserved happiness because god knew her sins, but she felt that perhaps she would find a comforting solace within the brunette as she found a warmth in the woman that she never found in anyone else. Since the day that young girl came to her castle with such innocence and hope, she knew Regina would be her saviour and she vowed to be that for her but, now she could never be.

"Mal.…You know if it wasn't for you I don't know how far I would have spiraled…" Regina whispered as her fingers brushed softly against bare soft legs that were tucked beside her. "I just, I can't explain it and I'm sorry. I don't know what is going on with Emma nor do I understand what's going on with myself, but regardless that doesn't change that you are very special to me. You saw me, you know me and believed in me when everyone else hurt me and I can't help but be thankful to you. I don't want to give you hope nor do I want to hurt you…I just really don't know what to do, but I can't lose you either…" Regina confessed tearfully, Maleficent had always been good to her and though she knew of the woman's feelings before, now with it all out it made it so much more real.

They sat there just like that, Maleficent was feeling a spiral of so many emotions that she couldn't properly think straight. "You know…when I went to that ritual there is a chance I could be pregnant and have my egg at any time and I thought perhaps you would help me." She whispered and brought her arm from her eyes, glancing at the shocked expression that crossed over the brunettes face. "But, that's only because I thought maybe the feelings I had were mutual but, it looks like I could be wrong don't worry. "

"Maleficent I just, I can't tonight ok. It's been a long day and I need rest…" She stood up and walked over to the blonde, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and letting her lips linger. "If you do not stay I do understand as it would hurt me too if I were to be you, but just know that I do thank you for everything you've done. " Regina's breath tickled the skin as she pressed her lips once more over the woman's forehead before fully standing and walking to her large bed, flicking her hands so that her lamps were out and in a gust of purple smoke she changed her clothing to her powder blue silk night dress and crawled into bed; laying her head against her pillow and closed her eyes.

Maleficent laid there for a moment longer before she stood up and sighed, looking at the small lump under the covers that so often clung to her in the darkest of nights. The body that would lay wantingly into hers and would submit to her, the Regina that was just about unconditionally hers. Sighing sadly, she ran her fingers through her hair before walking to the bed and undid her robe before climbing into the bed beside the woman and laid behind her, her arms enveloping the queen in a soft embrace and pulled her close.  
"Perhaps this is my price for putting Aurora to sleep…that my own loves heart would forever sleep and never awake to see me." She pressed her lips to the nape of the woman's neck. "Regardless of your choice my dear you are the stars that light my dark sky. Sleep well my dearest and find comfort within your dreams tonight." Maleficent lovingly cooed to a sleeping Regina as she too fell into sleep.

* * *

Emma paced within her room. She needed to figure out before it was far too late as she was beginning to fall a little too hard for the queen of the past. Her hands were beginning to wring together as she paced nervously in front of the warm fire.

"Well well dearie if you continue that, you'll walk to the floor below and that would be a nasty fall wouldn't you say." An impish high pitched voice giggled from behind her, causing Emma to jump and press a hand to her heart.

"Holy fuck." Her eyes went wide as she breathed raggedly from the intrusion of the dark one. "Give me a warning, Jesus Christ." She groaned a bit before turning and seeing the man sit primly upon the back of the couch with one leg folded over the other.

"Well I'm not Jesus but I can turn water into wine." He grin sadistically before brushing off his pants of any dust that may have gotten on them. "Anyway dearie, or should I say princess." His teeth gnarled in an unsightly grin that sent chills down Emma's spine.

"What H-"  
"How did I know, are you really asking me…the dark one how I knew you are Snow White and Prince Charming's true love child?" He stood up in a faux bravado, his hands outstretched towards the heavens before giggling madly at the girl. "Well dearie you insult me." He walked closer before looking over the girl and bore his teeth in a predatory snarl.

Emma could feel the dark power oozing off of the man, nauseating her with his darkness. "Now, I'm assuming you came back in time as Snow White isn't even pregnant yet." He grinned and clapped his hands. "Wonderful wonderful wonderful" He giggled in such a way that made the woman's stomach churn.

"Rumple, why are you really here." She asks, finding his presence very unwelcomed within her bed chambers and quite frankly she had enough drama for one night.

Emma clenched her fists as she saw the man look at her like a lion looks at a zebra and felt herself restrain from squirming. "You see it's not why I'm here you should be worried about dearie, but why you're here you see- you're back in time you can mess up whatever is going on in your future simply by being in your parents enemies fortress and yet the queen doesn't even realize who she is with. Oh the irony of this, yes yes." He grinned and began to walk, turning on the ball of his foot before stopping mid way and smirked, pointing at Emma. "You- you change her and she may not enact my curse, a curse I've been cultivating her for since the day she was born and if you so much as ruin that you will wish you never had been born." He snarled. "So break her damned heart and I don't care how you do it." He patted his chest where that damned black heart pumped. "Just make sure she knows who you are and break her heart, make her want to forget so it gives her that much more motive to enact my curse; because apparently whatever you do affects me and if it affects me then I have to intervene and you do not want me to intervene because if I do….you may not show back in your time." He reached out and made a choking motion in front of him and all of a sudden Emma felt the air leave her lungs as she gripped the invisible hands that were wrapped around her throat and lifting her up.

"I-I understand." She breathed out and coughed, feeling a vein in her forehead pop slightly as her usually pale face began to grow red .  
He lowered his grip and released it, causing the saviour to fall in a gasping mess to the floor. "Good because the next time I see you should be when you and that infuriating pirate friend of yours goes back to your time line in my castle and we forget all of this happened, you understand?" He giggled before he was gone in less than a blink of an eye.

"Regina.…" Emma whispered and looked to the mirror, when was that last night with her going to be and would she ever be the same to go back and not be able to gift the brunette with more than just a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you all for your patience and also thank you to those who have started reviewing ^^ I really appreciate it and you don't know how much it meant to me that I got your feed back! LauraTheChef and Samii16 thank you so much :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for the delay, I'm currently working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up before the end of the week! - R.M.  
**

* * *

Emma stood against the balcony doors, looking through the french pane windows in thought. Rumple-fucking-stiltskin, of course he would have to make an appearance and somehow find out that she was in the wrong timeline. He had paid several more visits since that night a couple days ago and she knew he was growing wary of her being there. With a hand running through her blonde tousled hair, she slowly brought it up with a tie that was fit around her wrist and tied it in a messy ponytail before swiveling on her heels to turn around. Emma had promised Regina that she would meet her for a morning meal as well as a walk through the gardens as they prepared for some upcoming event.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself softly before walking to the full length mirror beside the door; wearing a pair of black pants, a white puffy peasant top, a black leather vest that was tied snugly against her torso, and a pair of black knee high boots. "God I look like my dad." She turned side to side and couldn't help but chuckle at the irony, she always could roll her eyes and gag at different overly sweet emotions her parents would carry on with, yet here she was, making the same eyes and notions towards her mothers step mom. She walked towards the door and exited her room, walking down the grand hallway and nodding her head respectfully to the butlers and maids that scurried along the hallways.

With every step she made, Emma felt her heart racing within her chest and it felt like the damned thing was about to pop out. She hadn't seen Regina in two days and had missed the brunette immensely. And as she rounded the corner, her jaw went slack and her eyes went wide at the sight of the beautiful queen that was talking to some young children who must be the children of some of the help in the castle. She stood against the corner and chewed her bottom lip slightly, watching how carefully Regina talked and interacted with the small children that were probably no older than five. She was showing them small magic tricks that made their eyes widen in wonderment and the smile that reached the brunettes eyes was breathtaking.  
"I'm sorry your majesty, I took my eyes off them for a mere moment." A young woman came bustling through the doors of the kitchen, her apron a mess and her hair hidden behind a wrap.

"It's quite alright, they were just lost. Now you two behave and be good to your mother." Regina smiled and patted their cheeks lovingly before standing and as she turned, she jumped in her spot as an all to eager blonde was standing right behind her. "Oh dear god." She held her chest and looked up at the taller woman.

"Well.…I know I can be great, but calling me god is a little much." Emma grinned childishly before watching as the mother and children scurried off to the kitchen once more. "I was going to meet you in the dining hall, but yet I was too enthralled with watching you from afar." She offered her arm, in which Regina gratefully took.

With a small smack, Regina huffed slightly and rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She muttered, which caused Emma to bite back a grin, Regina had called her that back in Storybrooke on occasion but now, now the meaning was slightly endearing in such a way where Emma '_was'_ Regina's idiot.

"Well Regina, now that we are alone." Emma whispered softly against the brunettes ear, she placed a tender kiss against the sensitive flesh. "You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress." Her emerald eyes did a once over and she was indeed impressed by how much the queen dressed up today. With her brown hair in long curls that reached her lower back, a beautiful emerald green dress adorned her body snuggly with an ivory and gold bodice that was firmly fastened to accentuate the beautiful curves that Regina was not shy to display.

A hue of pink dusted across olive skin as Regina looked downwards slightly; fighting hard not to give in to the compliments of Emma.  
"Aww, Did I make you blush." Emma pushed on and grinned widely, her hand reaching down and cupped the queens cheek as she made her look up at her with shy eyes.  
"Emma.…" Her voice called out softly, cooing almost.  
"Yes." She breathed out and as she slowly leaned in, she felt the soft tickle of Regina's breath against her own lips and swallowed thickly.

"We are going to be late for breakfast." She heard a soft click of the queens tongue and the woman took a step back with a mischievous grin, turning on her heels and began to walk towards the grand hall.

Emma stood there, flabbergasted at what had just partook. She was set up and left by Regina. The expression slowly formed into a smirk as she jogged up to the queen, doing a once over to make sure that no one was around before she scooped the woman up into her arms and braced herself for the scream she knew she was going to hear.  
As she knew it, Regina let out a yelp and hit the poor blonde against her chest as Emma carried her bridal style towards the grand hall.

"I felt like you didn't need to walk your majesty, as your subject let me be your feet and take you anywhere." Emma grinned and watched a playful expression slowly adorn the face of the brunette.

"Well, since you put it that way, maybe you should carry me everywhere." Regina hummed and leaned into the woman's embrace, always finding comfort within Emma's strong and loving arms. She had missed the blonde in the two days she had been absent and though things were slightly complicated, just being close to Emma had been such a natural feeling. She felt lighter, happier, and slightly scared that this was going to end; as did all things that made the queen happy.

"Well if that's what makes my queen happy, so be it. A small price to pay for such a beautiful smile." Emma grinned and she felt her cheeks heat up. 'God I'm turning into my father'. She thought to herself before groaning inwardly.

"Well aren't you a charming subject, I think I will keep you around indefinitely." Regina whipped back and laughed softly while guards had opened the door to the great hall and the two looked at the beautifully set table. There were fruits set across one half where the two were going to sit along with different delicacies scattered along the table along with a tray of tea.

"I like to think I'm charming." Emma hummed softly before getting down on one knee and bringing Regina in a sitting position on it before allowing her to stand up, she took the queens left hand and placed a chaste kiss against it while looking at the queen earnestly. "At least only for you." Emma whispered softly, she wanted to make so much out of this time she had with Regina as she knew the days were now numbered and when she went home, Robin was there with her and that there would be no place for her in Regina's heart there.

"I'd like to hope so." Regina whispered softly while blushing madly, no one had treated her in such a way, not even Maleficent whose charms were more prominent in the bedroom.

As Emma pulled out the chair for Regina, she scooted her in and took her respectful spot to the right of her.  
"So, Regina when is the ball going to be?" Emma asked softly as she began to make her plate up with an egg tart, some fruit, and some linked sausages.

"Well, it will be next week and we will be leaving in three days as it will take a couple days for us to get there. It will be in King Georges land in celebration of one of my friends Kathrine and his son James' engagement. It appears James and Snow white are on the off's making way for my friend to marry him….which in my opinion isn't very suiting but oh well." Regina shrugged as she made her plate as well.

Emma looked at Regina and down at her plate, but wasn't her parents supposed to be together by now? Why weren't they or is this just a small portion of the chapter in which she didn't read in Henry's book.

"I see, well if you don't mind me making a request, I must ask that I do not wear a ball gown." Emma hummed a bit, she hated the dressed and there was no way she was going to wear some extravagant gown that night.

"I would never dream of you in one, though we will have to have a tailor come out today and take your size so I can get you the proper attire." Regina took a sip of her tea before taking small bites of her fruit. "You know I was kind of like how you are now when I was a teenager….I loved wearing my riding clothes and riding my horse all day or playing some outdoor games with my father, my mother would often tell me I act like a man, but I felt like I acted free and she didn't like that." Regina admitted "So I find something so…beautifully refining about how you are and it is much more chivalrous than even some men are. You are one of a kind Emma." Regina smiled up at the blonde while taking another bite of her food, grabbing a piece of toast and spreading some apple jam across it.

Emma felt her heart swell with both pride and gratefulness. Since arriving, she had gotten several compliments from the usually hard to please queen and now, here she was having breakfast and interacting in a way that most lovers would.

"Well, thank you Regina." She smiled and took a bite of sausage, chewing slowly while looking at the meticulous way that the brunette would eat. "So after this, would you mind if I excuse myself for a moment before meeting you in the gardens?" She asked softly before looking up at the brunette with a gentle smile.

"Of course, though I do ask you to hurry as I do have to later go over some things with you and then have you go over lessons with Mary on etiquette at a ball." Regina then snapped her eyes wide. "Wait, do you know how to dance correctly, I know we danced that one night but to do several different dances that are from our world?" Regina groaned softly. "Those dances can be so intimate but also just very intense, if you don't do the proper footwork you will be stepping all over me." Her nose scrunched slightly before groaning. "Scratch that, we will be spending most of your free time going over dances." Regina waved her strawberry slightly before eating it and then settling for another apple slice.

Emma nodded and couldn't help but chuckle, earning a curious glance from the woman beside her. "You're just very….cute." Emma admitted, knowing that the brunette was going to ask her.

Regina coughed and took a drink of her tea. "Well, thank you dear." She whispered shyly.

The two of them continued eating in silence, stealing glances of one another until they were full. Emma stood up and gently took Regina's hand and awaited her to get to her feet. "Regina…" She smiled softly and placed her lips gently against the soft flesh of the woman's hand. "I will meet you at the gardens, wait for me under your tree." She smiled softly and wanted so badly to feel Regina's lips against hers, but decided to wait until they met up again.  
"Do hurry dear, I've spent two days without you and though our ….current situation has progressed wonderfully, I would like to see more of you. So please…" Regina looked at Emma with a sense of longing within those beautiful brown eyes and earned a nod from the blonde.

"I will hurry, so I must leave now." Emma whispered and cupped the woman's cheek lovingly before dropping both her hands to her side and walked quickly out of the grand hall and to her chambers.

-

"Damnit how am I supposed to do this." Emma whispered as she walked inside her room, pacing back and forth in angst. She had a week until she had to break Regina's heart and it was simply too much, it hurt too much to think that she was going to put this woman who only knew pain through so much more pain. She had to think of something to do in order to make sure that somehow, Regina would remember when she got back, but she didn't know how.

"What are you supposed to do." A deep sultry voice came and Emma whipped around and saw Maleficent sitting at the foot of her bed.  
Emma jumped and looked at the woman with slight irritation. "Oh don't look at me like that, I came to talk quickly to you before leaving and don't worry." Her icy blue eyes rolled in her own irritation. "I will leave for a while until things are figured out, but I did want to talk to you." She stood and flattened her purple dress out, walking towards Emma like a lion towards it's prey. "I just wanted to say….I don't know how you did it…how you somehow captured the very thing I wanted for so much longer, but….in any case….Regina needs to be happy, she deserves to be happy." Maleficent went on, her eyes searching the latters with some sort of fear. "I don't want her to go back to how she was, as much as I did enjoy her darkness…I know that it was going to eat her alive…and that curse…that dark curse she was wanting to cast would be too heavy a burden on her… I, I can't have her casting it…" Her eyes dropped down to the ball on her staff and she cleared her throat. "I just…well I want you to not hurt her, in whatever you do, do it to make her happy because I will rip you apart and burn you so fast you will not even know what that horrible smell is until you are my lunch." Maleficent growled and grabbed Emma by her vest and looked down at her, Emma was tall but Maleficent in her heels did put a little difference in her height. She felt the older woman's breath against hers and her eyes searched upwards in those icy blue eyes that were over pouring with turmoil. "Goodbye….Emma." She whispered before evaporating into black smoke and Emma was left with nothing but an even heavier feeling in her chest.

She gathered the items she needed and had made her journey towards the gardens, it had taken a bite longer with the interruption of Maleficent, but it was just enough to hopefully not piss Regina off any more than she possibly already has. She took off in a light jog from her bedroom and down the several hallways it took to reach the door that led out to the vast gardens, as she passed the already open door she watched as Regina looked out to some unknown with her arms wrapped around her petit waist.

Emma set down a small bag that was tied to her belt and fixed her guitar before playing it softly, causing the brunette to jump in her place and look at Emma with a confused expression.

Emma swallowed thickly as she strummed a couple chords to calm her nerves. She only had a week, one week to convey her feelings that have been flourishing with this beautiful woman, convey what she wanted her to know and it may be selfish but she would rather know in this life time than never knowing at all. 

"Wise men say only fools rush in" She began to sing softly, her eyes catching Regina's as the familiar song left her lips, remember that she would so often hear this along with countless other Elvis songs playing from her foster parent's radios.

"But I can't help falling in love with you" Her fingers worked the guitar as her voice came out, her eyes never leaving the latter's as Regina walked up closer to her.

"Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?" She took a small break as she continued to play, her eyes urging her to break the contact that held Regina's as they felt so full of guilt. This whole time she knew who Regina was, the hurt she had endured, the pain she would endure, the suffering, loneliness, and she knew how much this in itself would hurt the woman but, for her own selfish reasons, she wanted the woman to know that she was loved, even if it wasn't to be in this time or for the next thirty years.

Emma parted her lips as she took another breath and began to sing once more. "Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes" Her emerald eyes shut as she held back the emotions she was feeling, dear god did she want to cry, she would have to give it all up soon.

"Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too" She sang out softly and paused for a moment, her fingers stopping the strumming.

"For I can't help falling in love with you"

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes"Regina began to walk closer to Emma as tears filled her eyes and her hands gripped tightly at her dress, she watched as Emma continued to sing and she had swore she never heard anything so beautiful or sweet in all her years alive. No one had ever even tried to show such a sweet gesture to her and this in fact was something she could only ever read about in her books.

"Some things are meant to be" Emma sung out as she then looked up and was slightly started to see Regina right in front of her, her hands continuing to play the chords with ease.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too" She sang out even softer, almost as a beg. She knew in years to come after this, when they were going to meet once more that she would gladly ask Regina to do so.

"For I can't help falling in love with you" Emma sang out sweetly before the last verse came and she set down the guitar and let it set against the chair to the left of her before singing out the very last verse.

"For I can't help falling in love with you- Regina." She whispered out and felt the brunette collide against her as Regina jumped into her arms and pressed her lips once more against her own, her arms wrapping around the woman's thin waist as she closed her eyes and pushed back the tears that so urgently begged to fall. That all to familiar feeling of magic tingled throughout every part of the woman as if it was rushing through her like blood as their lips danced together slowly yet urgently. She felts Regina's emotions swirl within her own as soft thin fingers ran through her hair, pressing her closer to the woman with such loving need it made her head swirl with emotion.

Regina slowly pulled back, breathing heavily while looking up in Emma's beautiful green eyes. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Emma looked at her reflection in the full length mirror as several tailors and maids catered to her, poking her with pin needles and tried to make alterations to the outfit she would be wearing to the ball that they would be leaving for in the day after tomorrow. Her eyes searched to the door and waited for a beautiful brunette to come.

"Alright, I think we have the correct measurements and alterations done to please the queen. We will finish tonight and have you try it on before the queen to see if it is up to her standards as her honored guest." The tailor fixed his circular specs and wrote down a couple notes on his messy notebook and shoved it under his arm. "You may undress and leave the clothing on the chair." He bowed and ushered everyone out of the room to leave the blonde to her own solitude.

Emma took a step off of the stool she was told to perch upon and carefully peeled the fabrics from her body and laid them neatly down on the stool before redressing in her usual outfit of the day.

"Emma." A voice came from behind her that caused her to jump and hold her chest.

"Jesus, Regina you scared me." She breathed out while taking some deep breaths to calm her quaking heart.  
A sultry smirk came to full red lips that held mischief and as she reached her fingers up to tenderly stroke the cheek of her saviour; lips quirked upwards and she leaned in and captured the slightly chapped thin pink lips of Emma's.

No sooner did their lips meet did Regina pull back and her nose tenderly brushed against Emma's. "I just simply missed you and it's becoming harder and harder to hide what I feel for you as I've never had something this enchanting before Emma." She looked up in the eyes of the beautiful woman who had completely demolished the walls she strongly fortified around her.

Emma looked in the woman's eyes with an aching heart, oh how raw this woman was to her; emotions and tears, fears and desire. Regina clutched onto Emma's shoulders as one hand slowly traveled up to the woman's nape and lightly ran her fingertips across the soft blonde curls. "Indeed, I'm surprised how soft you really are on the inside from how you describe yourself I would never think you the villain Regina not in this life nor any other." Emma confessed and brushed her nose against the brunettes; closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she placed a chaste peck upon the brunettes. "I want you to know that regardless of what the future holds, that what I feel and how we feel are real Regina and I will fight for you and to be with you and that is a promise." Emma's emerald eyes opened and looked into the concerned brown eyes that looked to hold many unasked questions.

"It sounds like you know something will happen." Regina whispered and pressed her body flush against Emma's, feeling the strong muscles that were much more toned than some women in Regina's army and the brunette found it quite impressive.  
"Mmn can I not be slightly in the moment and confess something that I feel and want you to know." Emma grinned slightly and wrapped both her arms around Regina's petite waist, feeling the velvet fabric bunch under her bare arms; thankful she was wearing a thin short sleeved tunic shirt.

"Well if you put it that way dear, I suppose it's not a bad thing to hear."

"Now, about us meeting like this I'm sure you have your reasons and I will respect that. If you don't mind though Regina could we have dinner in the room tonight. It is perhaps one of the last nights we can be intimately close without raising alarms for people on the outside thinking we are fully lovers." Emma asked with her best pout and she earned a soft laugh that was melodious to her ears.

"That sounds delightful, though I do have to say the day is young and I was wondering if we could perhaps go on a ride today." She asked with her teeth bearing brightly in a hopeful smile. "I had asked for the chef to pack a light lunch for us." Her hopeful eyes gazed to Emma's with such longing want that it made the woman's heart take a leap.

With a curt nod and a soft kiss placed to the soft olive flesh against the queens cheek; Emma brought one hand up to brush a stray strand from her eyes. "May I accompany you to your chambers while you change, I feel the desire to be closer to you my queen." Emma's green eyes danced over Regina's outfit that was just a simple red dress that snugly fit her body and looked nearly suffocating to breathe in but made the blonde gasp for air at just the delicious sight.

With a flick of her wrist, Regina's outfit was changed into one of her riding outfits with a sly wink. "Sorry no show right now Emma." She clicked her tongue playfully and watched the blonde pout like a child, finding it rather amusing.

Emma offered her arm and smiled towards her queen before escorting her towards the stables. The quiet air between them was so comfortable it could nearly lull the two to a glorious slumber, one that the two were equally content in and that fact itself nearly made Regina jump inside her skin as she had never once felt such solace in all her years alive. She leaned her head against Emma's shoulder as she held onto the limb with such care it was nearly like a lifeline, she couldn't imagine how she had so quickly fallen for this blonde, why she had, or in what way she was going to affect her now and her future. This Emma Swan, this beautiful creature who saw to her day in and day out, who defied her just about on her first day and had such a daring look in those green eyes that were both infuriating and endearing, she was the epitome of such beautiful chaos and it was causing Regina to drown within her depths and accept her fate of falling within the blonde.  
Green eyes gazed down curiously at the brunette who looked so far from where they were standing, eyes that gazed to the distance as if they were holding a story all their own and she couldn't help but smile at the serene look upon Regina's face. Lightness, peace, a sense of belonging fell among the two lost women and found a way to balance each others most chaotic aspect.

Drawing nearer, the smell of hay and the sound of whinnying could be heard that made Regina's heart pound with excitement, she always found herself lost in her riding and the joy she felt, the freedom, though fleeting, was so amazing.  
"So, do you think you can keep up with me today?" Regina playfully jested.

"As long as I live, I will find you Regina." A grin broke out between the two women as the stable keeper had saddled both horses and gave the women their helmets.  
Emma slid onto her Palomino Mare while Regina slid onto her own brown mare that had a white stripe down its muzzle. "But no, really keep up and follow me." She breathed out and flicked the reigns, causing Rocinante to whinny and take off in a run; leaving a trail of dirt in its wake. Emma took a moment to watch the fleeting image of the queen in all her freedom and whistled to herself.  
"I hope to see more of this Regina." She breathed out. "Hya let's catch them Queenie" She called to her horse as it took off in a chase after it's partner.

Emma trailed behind Regina, her eyes set on the figure that was maybe a mile ahead of her and she couldn't help but grin at the way Regina maneuvered the horse with every turn and jump; showing off her skills and the apparent passion she had for horseback riding.  
As she grew closer to her, Emma noticed that the brunette was slowing down and as they came to the top of a hill, Emma's eyes grew in size at the beautiful dandelion and flower field just below them that painted the earth with such vibrancy it was a sight she swore she saw painted many of times.

Her horse trotted up to the still duo and Emma looked at the smile on Regina's face, following her eyes to a neatly set picnic lunch that's fragrance drifted to her hungry senses. "You did this for me?" Emma asked in shock.

Nodding rather shyly, Regina slowly dismounted her horse and walked to Emma's mare, petting the horses strong neck and whispering thank you's to her, she then went to Emma's side and lifted her hand. "Shall we, at least before it get's cold and though it will taste just as good, a meal is best fresh and hot."

Emma took her queen's hand and slid down with ease, her long legs finding the earth rather quickly as she then scooped the woman up within her arms and bound her close to her, giving her a tight embrace while burying her face within the side of the woman's neck.  
"You never cease to amaze me Regina." She breathed in her sweet scent of apples and cinnamon with a tinge of sweat. She carefully unfastened the queens riding helmet and set it down before doing the same and took her hand.

They walked together as Emma peppered her lovers knuckles in tender kisses that were so soft it could nearly make the latter cry, to be touched and kissed with such unselfish care was almost too much. She bowed to her as they reached the blanket and got down to both knees as she carefully undid the laces of Regina's riding boots, slipping each shoe off as Regina lifted her foot and was about to undo her own before Regina gently pushed Emma down on her butt and straddled her, her hands on each of the woman's strong shoulders as she softly kissed her lips.

Eyes shut softly as Regina's lips brushed and pressed lovingly against Emma's, feeling soft jolts of electricity course through her body while the air around them somehow seemed so much clearer. Her fingers tangled within golden curls as she poured her love and adoration she felt, her heart erupting with such warmth that it was overwhelming to her. She felt as Emma's own lips returned the loving care, capturing her lower lip between her teeth as she suckled the soft flesh lightly as strong calloused hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer. The women were so lost into eachother that they didn't notice the white and purple smoke that erupted around them in a hypnotizing way, coating the air in a way never before seen and the two felt as if they were the only to people in this world.  
As she felt her lungs burn with the need for oxygen, Regina pulled back and rested her forehead against Emma's, her heart racing as if she was a young girl in love for the very first time, it was thrilling and she felt her body tremble in desire.  
"Emma." Her voice shakily let out as she tried to steady out her breathing.  
"Regina." Her lips poured out like honey to the brunette's ears, how could her name sound so exotic coming from Emma, it was foreign sounding and she loved the way the blonde called out her name.  
"I think- I know this feeling but it is so much more now than before." She admitted in both fear and courage.  
"I do too." Those three words set Regina's soul on fire and she felt like the fire that had been going out within her is now ablaze once more.

"Will you stay in my chambers with me tonight, one last night?"  
"Regina, I will do anything for you and I would be more than happy to." Emma whispered as her green eyes stared lovingly into her own brown eyes.

The two women stayed within the other's embrace for several more minutes, reveling in the afterglow of the confession of sort the love that was unspoken but didn't need to be.

As Regina slowly peeled herself from Emma, she felt her heart ache for the latter and was affirmed her longing as Emma stole a quick kiss from the woman's lips with a childlike smile that made the brunette swoon.

"Couldn't help it." Emma winked before sniggering a bit before she took her own boots off and crawled onto the blanket with Regina; who in turn was taking the food from the basket and she was pleasantly surprised to see pasta with a sort of artisan garlic bread, cut up fruit, wine, and a cherry pie for dessert. Regina took out some candles and set them up around them, not lighting them as she claimed they were for a little later.  
"I promise the dinner you want will still happen, it's just until sunset and a little after. " Regina calmed the latters questions as she smiled and poured them each a glass of wine.

Emma took a slow sip, watching Regina plate them out a bowl of the white sauced pasta that had seafood in it as well as a slice of the garlic bread and god did Emma love this woman, she realized that perhaps she had longed for her since their first fateful meeting, but the feelings were definitely affirmed on this visit to the old kingdom.

"You know, I wanted to tell you something." Regina started, her tongue clicking against her teeth anxiously as she found some new found interest in her wine glass.  
Emma hummed and urged the brunette to continue as she took a small bite of her food, stopping herself from moaning at the decadent flavor.

Taking a deep breath, Regina felt her nerves take over and her grip on her glass tightened. "I want…I- Emma I have a hard time with this since I'm so god damned scared but- I ….I don't think you'd ever intentionally hurt me nor do I think you'll leave me per se, but….everything I've ever loved tends to be taken from me and I-I am scared. I don't even believe that my love for Daniel could hold a candle to how I feel with you and it is truly the most terrifying thing I have ever felt." Regina confessed. "I'm an evil queen, I'm a daughter of the queen of hearts, I'm a widow and a step mother…I don't deserve this love or this kindness you've shown me and especially when I was so utterly awful to you your first month or so here. " Regina's eyes filled with tears as she set her glass down before she could drop it from her shaking hands. "You have to understand that I don't know what to do with love Emma, I don't understand what to feel while being loved and it scares me, you, you who is so foreign and new showed me all these things in the fleeting months and showed me things that my mentor attempted to show me, but I could not reciprocate. I I'm afraid to fall and not be caught and if that were to happen, I'm not sure I'll ever be strong enough to get back up again." And there it was, the rawness, the tears that finally were freed from the dam and Regina was trembling in her newfound emotional nakedness that Emma had stripped her down to.

Emma gazed upon the woman and let out a soft breath as she set her food and drink down before she scooped the queen into her arms and pulled her carefully into her lap. Emma's lips assuredly pressed into Regina's forehead as she let them linger a moment. This woman had endured so much and was so broken that she felt her heart pull at the knowledge of what was to come.

"Regina...you are a strong, powerful, and loving woman. You feel deeper than any person I have met and the cards you were dealt were against you from the day you were born. No one knows this pain or this struggle that you are going through and if they are going to judge you, then watch them fall. I promise, like I said earlier to you, I swear….that no matter what if we were to ever separate here I will fight to be with you once more. I will and will forever believe that perhaps this all played out this way because I was meant to find you in this time and in this place so that I can love you better in perhaps another time and place or even just this time and place…I know I'm not making sense, but this is real and I want you to know how you feel means the world to me." Emma confessed with her own unshed tears gleaming within her green eyes.

Regina nodded and reached up to wipe her tears, but Emma beat her to it and gently used her thumb to carefully wipe each tear from the woman's eyes before placing the most tender kiss Regina believes she ever felt and in that moment she knew, she knew this is what love was supposed to feel like. This rawness, this fear and courage, this complete dedication and adoration. She knew that this is what was missing from her life, this hole that was set within her heart and it made her finally feel full.  
"Now let's finish eating, because that cherry pie sounds absolutely delightful. " Emma whispered against the woman's ear and Regina silently nodded. 

* * *

The afternoon continued after with light conversation of past stories along with brisk touches and fleeting glances. The two carried on until the sun was setting on the horizon and painting the sky in hues of orange, red , and pink with such a glorious sighting that painted the sky it was hard for them to not continue to stare at each other as the lighting painted the other in such beautiful hues it was like they themselves were apart of the sky's painting.

"Emma thank you." Regina smiled softly as she waved her hand and the candles lit up around them, adding to the already perfect ambiance. She crawled up into the blondes lap and let her backside press into Emma's front, leaning back into the latters firm embrace.  
"For what?" Her chin rested on the crown of brown hair; the strands lightly tickling the tip of her chin.  
"For just being you, being here with me..it means a lot." She whispered as she leaned further into the warmth enveloping around her.

A silence passed them as their eyes went to the endless horizon.  
"Regina.…can I asked what happened with Maleficent." Emma cleared her throat and felt the woman's body stiffen slightly at the question.  
Regina ran her thumbs lightly against the woman's forearms, her eyes looking down at the blondes hands in her lap and sighed softly. "She…after that night she left to her castle and said she wouldn't return… Mal, feels betrayed in which she kind of is understandable. So, if we see her it will be for just moments and she will probably be toting around her child. Her dragon spawn will take a couple years to fully come to term and hatch, it's quite a long process, but I'm happy for her. " Regina's eyes twinkled with genuine happiness that her mentor would be a mother, something she herself had so desperately wanted.  
With a silent nod, Emma gave the queen a gentle squeeze and pressed a kiss to the woman's head in affirmation that she understood. "Well, I'm sorry if you lost a good friend on my behalf." Emma whispered in earnest.

"I have not lost her, she and I are just apart until her wound has healed. Maleficent is strong in way's I am not and it is time for her to focus on herself instead of me." She slowly looked up at the strong jawline of the blondes, finding her features to be so familiar it made her stomach churn, yet she dismissed those feelings and reveled in the romantic atmosphere they had built.

After tender kisses were exchanged and whispered promises, Regina had slowly stood and flicked her wrist as the blanket along with the dishes and basket were gone. "We should getting going, nightfall is here and though there is nothing in this part of my land, I do remember that we were to have some food in my bedchambers tonight and you were to stay with me tonight." Regina brushed her riding pants off and felt Emma wrap an arm around her waist before being swept up into the blondes arms and carried towards the horse.  
"Emma I could have your head for this." She squealed in a girlish giggle while slinging her arms around the blondes neck.  
"Oh but I'm sure my head would be useful attached thank you." Emma grinned and did a little spin; causing the woman to let out a yelp of surprise that was soon followed by unrestrained laughter and Emma felt her heart swell in happiness at the carefreeness that the woman was displaying.  
"Quite the charmer aren't you?" Regina laughed breathily as strands of her hair fell messily against her olive toned flesh.  
Emma squared her jaw as she tried to pose slightly with a sort of pride. "You can say charming is my last name." She pursed her lips before breaking out into a loud hearty laugh that caused her body to shake, therefore Regina's body trembled in the woman's arms.  
"Wow- I have no words for your cockiness." Regina covered her mouth and laughed before smacking the woman's chest with her other hand.  
Emma flashed her most charming grin before setting her lover down beside her horse and tucked brown tufts of hair behind Regina's ear. "I'll meet you at the stables then?" Emma grabbed the helmet that stood on the post that Regina magick-ed and fastened the helmet on Regina securely before giving it a soft knock with a loving gaze.

"I'll meet you there." Regina whispered with a promise as she mounted her horse and she did the same, petting the mare's mane before the two trotted off into the distance as the evening wind brushed against their faces and no sound but the beating of hooves against the earth echoed between them.  
Emma would steal subtle glances at Regina and thought how she was supposed to let her down and go, she thought of this magical moment that was happening between them and knew that if she were to submit to her carnal desire that she felt she needed to do; it was a line that would forever be smeared between them. Her eyes glanced from Regina and to the stables that was a blur in the distance, the torches were the only indication that they were near.  
She felt her stomach flutter with uncertainty and sighed at the fact that tonight was the last night she was to be with Regina, so she knew that it was going to have to be a night that the two were forever going to remember.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites that I have received thus far ^^ I really do appreciate and I know this left on a sort of a cliff hanger but, I will say that in the chapters to follow there will be plenty of swanqueen smut and way more interactions. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within a day or so ^^ -R.M**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: So not going to lie...this whole chapter is shameless smut and it has a little to do with the main story line, if you don't feel comfortable reading then you don't have to. Though LauraTheChef I hope you enjoy as you quickly reviewed my last chapter and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone ^^ -R.M._**

* * *

Regina guided her into the chambers that she's been in only a few times and yet this time there was something so much different in the air. Whether it be the gentleness that Regina displayed while holding onto her or the loving look within those vulnerable brown eyes; the reason was beyond Emma, yet, she was brimming with excitement. As the doors opened and a tray of food laid on the table in front of the couch, both sets of eyes briefly glances at each other, daring one of them to speak.  
"Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" Regina asked as she walked to a large screen that was beside the door to the bathroom. Emma watched as the shadow of the queens body came into view behind the screen and she couldn't help but lick her lips slowly as the woman's curvy body came into sight.

'oh god.' Emma groaned inwardly as she watched Regina's silhouette turn to a side angle and the woman's supple breasts and perked nipples were fully coming into view. She watched as clothing slowly slid down the glorious silhouette, the beautiful round ass that was very much appealing in black and white as she sure it was if it were to be right in front of her.  
Boldly, the blonde stood and trudged over slowly towards the screen as she slowly un tucked her shirt from her riding pants and slid it over her chest, leaving her in an undershirt and pants, she came face to face with a naked Regina whom was standing in her full glory with nothing but a silken red robe with black trim that was hanging loosely on her shoulders.  
"Emma." Regina breathed out as her own eyes glanced at the blondes strong arms and the muscle definition that protruded from the blondes undershirt; feeling her own arousal pooling deep within her. Regina watched as Emma slowly took the undershirt off and the beautiful sight of her breasts and perky pink nipples came into view and Regina felt her arousal heighten at the mere sight of the half naked blonde.

"I, I love you." Emma said softly before she grabbed the woman's soft jaw and pulled her close to her with her other hand sliding through the open robe and around the naked hips of the queen, her arm wrapping fully around her as she pulled Regina flush against her and kissed her like her own life depended on it.  
Her lips pressing wantingly yet lovingly against Regina's plush lips that dripped with the feint taste of wine and cherry; her fingers that traced her lovers jawline and up to the nape of her soft neck as she pulled her closer.

Regina melted within her loving kiss, her body flush against Emma's as she rose one leg up to gently tangle around the latters while her fingers got tangled in Emma's beautiful blonde curls, giving it the slightest of tugs as she moaned into their kiss. Her teeth softly nibbled and tugged at the blondes lower lip as she felt the vibrations of the guttural moan that erupted from her lover, the sound sending pulsations through her throbbing core. She pressed her hips firmly against Emma's thigh as she felt the soft fabric brush ever so lightly against her neatly trimmed flesh as pressure was put against her. She felt her mind grow hazy with desire as the kisses were not nearly enough and the feelings of Emma's flesh against her own was searing hot and laced with a poison that she knew she would never recover from.  
"Ah~" She moaned out and tipped her head back as she felt Emma's thigh push more into her aching womanhood and a low growl could be heard from the vixen before her.

"You're wet." Emma groaned as she herself could feel arousal pulse through her body, her clitoris throbbing within her own clothing as it felt unbearably tight. She lifted Regina up and felt the woman's thin yet toned legs wrap around her as that damned silk robe fell to her elbows and god was the sight pure sex. Regina wrapped around her with such fine fabric draped so scantily around her, her brown hair slightly mussed, lips red and bruised, and her body flush with such desire and she could feel that arousal wet against her toned stomach and it was driving Emma mad with such a pulling desire she could barely feel any control over herself.  
She leaned in and attacked the woman's neck with kisses and bites that made the woman within her arms erupt with soft gasped moans, her nails running over Emma's toned arms that sent shivers deliciously up her spine.  
"Emma oh god- please" She whimpered and felt firm hands grope her ass and pull her closer to the toned flesh, feeling muscles against her aching core and pressing her throbbing clitoris against the slicked over flesh that caused her jaw to slack and a moan to roll from her tongue. Emma gazed at the woman as her hands kneaded the firm supple flesh of Regina's ass, her eyes dilated and hungry for the woman as she made her way to the woman's bed and slowly, ever so slowly ran her teeth against the woman's neck before firmly biting and sucking hungrily, almost possessively.

Regina ran her nails up through Emma's scalp as she tried to slowly slide up and down against her torso, getting such delicious friction as her juices coated Emma's entire abdomen and her clitoris glided so wonderfully against it, it made her body tremble with pleasure. "Oh Emma oh I need you, I need you and want you so bad." She moaned as she squeezed her legs around the woman's body, giving more friction against her as she gasped when Emma sat down and pulled her closer to her, their bodies flushed against the other. Her flesh burning and aching with arousal as her breathing grew more shallow by the second.  
She felt Emma's hand slowly run through her hair as she looked into her eyes, dilated green met brown and she pushed Emma down softly and straddled her stomach while biting her lower lip softly. "You're overdressed dear." Regina whispered and leaned down, placing a kiss against Emma's lips before her hands went down to Emma's pants, tugging on them and Emma wasted no time pulling them down further until she felt them against her ankles and she broke the kiss to firmly grab Regina's hips and pull her upwards as she gave a kick and the pesky material fell off and both women marveled at eachothers nakedness.  
"You're so beautiful." Emma breathed out as she slowly leaned forward and pulled Regina closer, capturing her light pinkish brown nipple into her lips and suckled it hungrily; one hand palming the other as she firmly kept the other on Regina's hip. Regina closed her eyes and pressed her head against Emma's, moaning softly against her ear with soft gasps as the blondes tongue rolled and flicked against her perky nipple, hips jerking slightly with each soft scrape of teeth against the sensitive flesh.  
She was so beautiful, so gentle yet firm, so passionate that it was making Regina drown in the arousal. Her hips circling against Emma's hips as she craved the attention to her womanhood, feeling it's juices trickle from her wet lips as they made a small puddle against Emma's hips and boy was she unsure if she could fully handle the blonde. She had her fair share of lovers, but none like Emma.  
Emma released her nipple with a soft 'pop' and feverishly attacked the other, her hands switching ministrations before she felt the one that would be on her hips slowly slide down and cup her aching pussy and oh how wonderful it felt. Emma felt the juices and the slightly puffy flesh pulsate against her palm while Regina quivered from the sensation.  
"Regina." She moaned at the feeling, she felt her own arousal heighten and her body ache for more, but she restrained to make sure that Regina's body felt treasured, she felt loved, and she felt satisfied. She flipped them over so that Regina laid upon her back and Emma's lips gently nipped at her erect nipple, tugging it softly between her teeth before she placed soft open mouth kisses that descended further south.  
"You're so beautiful Regina and tonight I want you to know how beautiful you are." Emma growled as she ran her hands slowly along Regina's thighs and up to her hips, giving them a firm squeeze as she laid herself down between her legs. She softly kissed the woman's stomach, reaching the small sensitive skin right above the naval and gave it a soft nip before peppering light kisses along her pelvic bone.

Regina's body trembled and her legs struggled to stay open as she quivered, her core pulsating so painfully she could cry. She has never before felt so sexually aroused and she felt like she could explode. Her eyes went down and all she saw was blonde curls as Emma's lips set fire to her skin, kissing and sucking every piece of her flesh and god has no one done this to her, finding each weak point and attacking it so deliciously it had her body a shaking mess. She covered her face and whimpered, the woman whimpered so helplessly as she craved Emma in a way that was not yet to come.  
Emma looked up with a smirk. "Open your eyes and watch me Regina. I want you to always remember this night." She said in a husky voice, her lips curling upwards as she spread her lovers legs further and saw the primly kept black curls slowly depart and the beautiful pink clitoris that lay ontop, swollen and twitching while the woman's folds were thick with nectar and desire; the sight was magnificent and Emma's tongue slowly ran along her lips as she couldn't wait to dive in and taste her queen.

Regina looked down and gasped as she watched Emma's head disappear and cried out as the woman's slick warm tongue lapped and rolled along her aching bud, her hips bucking and back arching as she felt her body shake from the sensation. Emma held her down by her thighs as she continued to lick and nibble the hardened nub, her tongue rolling so meticulously along it and flicking it as her nose buried in Regina's course curls. She felt her lover's nails bare into her shoulders as moans filled the air like music, Regina's breathing growing rapid and her hips though slightly restrained had kept bucking up into Emma's mouth. Emma tightened her lips slightly painfully over the nub and pulled back with a soft 'pop' and it caused Regina to gasp sharply before that devilish tongue slid down along her labia, attentively lapping and rolling through each crevice as she tasted Regina's sweet yet strong flavor, growing drunk off the woman's arousal and her nose coated with her juices. She ran her teeth lightly along the flesh before giving it soft nips and tugging it while the woman above her was growing into a mess of moans and arousal; her body slightly flushed . "Emma oh oh god more." She moaned as she felt the soft appendage run teasingly around her entrance, lightly flicking against it as she felt herself grow closer to her edge.  
She groaned as Emma left her spot between her legs and was about to protest before she saw beautiful green eyes that looked into her own with such love and arousal she could feel herself be moved to tears by. "Open." Emma whispered as she pressed two digits against Regina's lips. Her eyes grew wide in knowing as she slowly parted dry chapped lips and felt the digits enter her mouth slowly and as soon as they were nearly knuckle deep, Regina's lips tightly wrapped around them as she ran her tongue along the lengths of Emma's long slim fingers and she slowly bobbed her against it while keeping her eyes directly on hers. They held each others gaze and Emma slowly slid her free hand down between them and began to rub slow tight circles along Regina's clit, causing her to moan against the digits. Emma moaned and watched the erotic sight of the woman sucking her fingers and the trail of saliva that coated them as she ran her lips to the fingertips and she pressed firmly against the woman's clit which in turn had caused Regina to close her eyes briefly and release a low moan.  
"Regina." She called out and pulled her hand back from those thick lips and instead, pressed the tips against the woman's entrance as her other hand went up to the woman's cheek, holding her face softly while they looked each other in the eyes.  
Regina was intoxicated with lust and love and as she looked in Emma's green eyes she felt home. "Take me Emma, I'm yours." She whispered and leaned up, wrapping her arms around the womans neck before releasing a muffled out moan as she felt the woman's fingers fill her up and the knuckles press into the hilt of her. Her back arched off the bed as she gasped into the kiss. She wrapped a single leg up along Emma's hip to allow deeper penetration as she felt the woman's fingers slowly pull out to the tips before being filled right back up, keeping a slow yet steady pace.  
"More Emma" She whimpered out and broke the kiss, her neck craning back as her moans grew louder and her body shook as that deep pit twisted within her. She gasped sharply as she felt a third finger enter and god did she feel her body pulse with sex, her body submit and cry out in ecstasy as Emma brought her closer and closer to the brink of the unknown. She felt as lips caressed her neck in loving bites as fingers slid in and out, curling upwards with each thrust and pressing so firmly, hitting her nerves deep within her and each thrust caused her to cry out. "Emma Emma I-" She felt the sensation grow and tightness pool within her unlike any other, she felt herself climbing and she knew she was about to plunge.  
Emma groaned as she felt Regina's walls tighten and pulse along her digits, the warm wet flesh squeezing around her as she pushed faster and harder, her thumb lightly flicking at her lovers clit.  
"Cum Regina, Cum for me." She whispered against her lovers neck, biting it softly while feeling nails claw down her back and she felt it, looking up at her lover in awe as Regina's back arched and her body shake so heavily while juices ran from her legs and her pussy had her fingers in a vice grip. "Emma!" She screamed out, Regina's eyes open and she swore she saw stars and light flicker around them as she quaked and couldn't stop shaking. Every soft kiss from Emma's lips made her body tremble and she couldn't calm down. Oh god was she so sensitive and Emma reveled in the beautiful glow that Regina wore.  
Regina's body writhed and shook beneath her lovers as her legs were coated in juices and she whimpered as she felt Emma's fingers leave her aching cunt, her breathing shaky and she felt electricity jolt through her. "E- emma oh fuck I- oh god it's too much." She whimpered and watched her lover kiss her body lovingly, kissing each nipple, each ounce of skin before once more disappearing between her legs and she felt her breath hitch and she cried out as that skillful mouth ran along her sensitive flesh, Emma licked, caressed, and suckled every part of her throbbing cunt and she felt another orgasm already impending and she didn't think she could handle another.  
"Fuck Oh Emma- Em-ma oh Emma" She chanted out as Emma's tongue thrust within her cunt and swirled hungrily within her and she felt herself grow undone as she came again and released herself against Emma, her body growing limp as she couldn't move her limbs, she felt too good and her muscles were so relaxed it was as if she were under a spell.  
Emma smirked and licked her lips as she laid beside her queen and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you." Emma whispered against Regina's head.  
"I love you too Emma." Regina's eyes grew heavy as she nuzzled into Emma, she was far too tired now, but she knew of a way to wake the blonde up in the morning as she would pay the blonde back for her own delicious release.

Regina awoke as she felt a sort of lightness around her and she no longer had felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, with a glance upwards she came face to face with her sleeping lover. Emma's lips were curled downwards in their natural pout while her curls were messily strewn around her face. She couldn't help but smile as she recalled what had happened the night before and god did this woman know how to please her, she bit her bottom lip and tried to slowly pull away from the embrace that Emma kept her in. She knew she only had a couple hours to do what she had wanted until they would have to depart for the ball, so she had to make this somewhat quick.

She tucked her hair back behind her ear as she disappeared under the covers and between Emma's strong toned legs. She peered up as she watched the woman adjust, her lips parted as she breathed softly in her sleep. Grinning to herself, Regina breathed in the smell of Emma's aroma and leaned in, placing her tongue flat along the length of Emma's slit and slowly ran it upwards until her tongue flicked against Emma's soft clit. The feeling of the blonde's body moving slightly, she kept her eyes upwards under the covers and watched the woman's eyes flutter open as she looked around her in a haze. Before she could look down, Regina began to run her tongue along Emma's clit and softly bit down on it, tugging at it between her lips and she watched as Emma looked down and their eyes held the others gaze. Emma bit her bottom lip and moaned out while one hand softly cupped the back of Regina's head while the other fisted the sheets.  
"Gina~" She moaned out and the nickname somehow brought a smile to the queens face. She continued to abuse the hardening bud that swelled with arousal, her lips wrapping around it and suckling it lightly as her hand began to trace slowly along Emma's wet entrance. "Regina please" Emma begged out, causing a shiver to run along Regina's spine. She pushed two fingers deep within her lover and curled her fingertips upwards while tugging her clit lightly, causing the blonde to scream out and her back to arch.  
The brunette smirked beneath her lover as she began to thrust deep and hard into Emma's tight entrance, her tongue lapping greedily at the small little nub that twitched in sensitivity that drove the blonde crazy. "You taste so good." Regina moaned out as she thrusted harder into the blonde, finding a faster pace and soon felt the cool air hit her back as Emma threw the covers off of them and grabbed a fistful of Regina's tangled hair.  
"God you are so good, fuck -" Emma's lips gasped out as she arched her back, her eyes shut tight as she felt her body succumb to the ministrations and her mind grew hazy. She felt Regina's fingers slide in and out of her so quick yet so rough it drove her crazy, she loved it and wanted so much more. She could feel her arousal tightening within her and her hips bucked with each thrust of Regina's skillful fingers. "Gina I'm close, fuck oh fuck" She cursed out as she released struggled gasps. She felt those beautiful white teeth graze along her clit and a third then a fourth finger plunge within her depths as her walls constricted tightly around Regina's digits. She looked down at her lover who looked like she was enjoying this just as much as she was. Her lips pursed as moans fell from her lips in a melody that echoed within the room, she gasped as air began to grow harder to breathe and her eyes rolled back as she felt that familiar knot grow within and she felt like Regina was going to take her to heaven and back. Regina's lips left her clit and she soon felt lips upon hers as she tasted herself on Regina. She moaned against her lovers wet lips and she nearly lost it.  
"Let go" Regina whispered in such a sultry way that Emma was sure she could cum just to that husky voice of Regina's. She felt the woman's fingers plunge deep within her and she felt herself come undone as she trembled and cried out against Regina, holding her smaller frame flush against her own while gasping out, her hips shaking and bucking up as Regina continued to pump into her slowly yet firmly.  
"Good morning dear." Regina's husky voice growled into her ear that caused the blonde to tremble, she felt her throat grow dry as she tried to find words to say.  
She felt the vibrations of Regina's soft giggle against her neck as she looked down into loving brown eyes who looked so full she couldn't help but feel that even if it was the last time, she was happy it happened.  
"Good morning love." Emma cracked out and smiled while placing a soft kiss on the brunettes lips before a loud knocked interrupted them further.

"My queen and Lady Emma! The carriage is ready and your baggage is loaded. We must leave soon if we are to reach the kingdom in time." Mary called out. "And please wash up and make yourself presentable miladies!" The woman jabbed with a loud laugh and Regina rolled off of Emma with a huff while the blonde too laughed.  
"Come on my queen, our chariot awaits." Emma went to sit up but felt like her legs turned to jelly. "Mm this may be difficult as I guess my lover had rendered me motionless." Emma winked at Regina who stuck her tongue out playfully. "It looks like we are even now, but we should hurry. I do want to get settled into our chambers at King Georges comfortably without too much company." Regina sighed as she stood up and helped Emma to her feet.  
Regina turned to walk towards the bathroom, but was quickly stopped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her frame and bring her close, Emma's body surrounding her as she felt the woman nestle into her shoulder and she couldn't help but smile. She ran a hand up and pushed it through the woman's blonde locks.  
"Are you ok?" Regina asked softly with a loving smile.  
Emma smiled sadly, though her face was hidden and she nodded.  
"I just love you." She whispered into her lovers flesh before they walked to get ready for the day ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

The sounds of galloping hooves and the carriage gliding across the ground were the only audible sounds to be heard as the Queen and Saviour had began their pursuit to Georges Kingdom. They had been traveling for approximately three hours and Emma was feeling listless, she couldn't deny that she had no want to go to this ball as she knew it would be the first and last she would attend with Regina. Emerald eyes gazed to the woman whose own gaze had averted out the carriages window and looked to be somewhere far .

She took a deep breath and reached for her lovers hand, picking it up in hers gently and glanced along each small line that was etched into her perfect olive skin. Her lips slowly brushed the soft flesh and as she closed her eyes, she could feel a pair of brown eyes staring right at her. With a smile slowly rising to the corners of her lips, she hummed softly before clearing her throat. "Yes Regina?"

Regina's eyes looked at the blonde with perplexity knitted across her brows. "Is something wrong, you've seemed slightly…off since we left." Regina inquired worriedly, her body sliding across the seat and closer to her lover as her lips pursed slightly.

With one hand holding her queens, the other slowly rose to cup Regina's cheek in her palm before lightly bumping her nose against hers. "Nothing to worry, my mind is on this morning and on how I did not wish to leave your quarters until much later." Her voice drawled out lowly with a slight growl at the end, causing a shiver to run up the brunettes spine from such a sultry sound. Before Regina could begin to ask another question or just question the actuality of the answer she had received, she soon felt a pair of slightly chapped lips press against hers. Her eyes closed and body loosened up in the gentle affectionate gesture, tilting her head to slowly deepen and get lost into her lover.

Emma slowly traced circles with her thumb on the backside of Regina's hand before slowly moving her hand to the curvature of her waist and pulled the woman's body closer to her own, wanting to feel her lover on her. Their lips were slow moving and gentle, caressing the others as if time itself had stopped and they had all of that time on their side. Thin lips parted as a warm soft tongue had slightly traced along thick red lips, which caused Regina to slowly allow her own lips to part and welcome the wet appendage with her own tongue. The mere sensation of the blondes tongue against her own as they danced and stroked the other could only cause Regina to release a soft moan and a sharp intake of air as the all too familiar sensation of arousal growing. Regina slowly slid up into Emma's lap and straddled the blonde; her fingers going slowly up through the woman's hair as she tilted her head and ran her tongue past the woman's lips and into her wet warm cavern, tasting the feint flavor of apple and remnants of her own juices in her lovers mouth, causing her to faintly blush. "Mnn" She moaned and pressed herself closer to Emma, feeling the woman's strong hands grasping her ass firmly while her lips wrapped around Regina's tongue and suckled it lightly.

Her body ached with arousal, wanting Emma to just take her right then and there as her hips slowly ground into the woman's lap to get any sort of friction. She slowly pulled back and a small stream of saliva parted from their tongues as Regina gazed with dilated eyes at Emma, who looked on the brink of insanity. Her green eyes were fully dilated as her bruised thin lips were slightly parted with heavy breathing as she gazed wantingly at her lover.

"Em-ma" Regina drawled her name slowly as she then lifted the front of her while slowly rolling her hips sensually against Emma, causing the blonde to groan at the sight.  
"I want you now." Emma grunted while giving a firm smack to the woman's ass, receiving a light mewl in response.  
"I'm not stopping you." Regina grinned salaciously while her fingers slowly undid the frontal ties of her dress and her confined breasts popped out slightly, freed from their tight confinement.  
Emma, with no hesitation had wrapped on arm around her lovers waist as the other flew under the soft fabric of the dress before her fingers found with surprise the bare folds of her lovers wet cunt. Her eyes flew up at the smirking woman as she looked at her in surprise.  
"No underwear, how scandalous." Emma chuckled softly as she leaned in and without allowing her queen to respond, she pushed two fingers deep within Regina's tight wet pussy; feeling her walls tighten and constrict around her. She moaned at the sweet sensation of having her lover so tightly wrapped around her and she let her eyes wander upwards at the glorious sight of Regina with her eyes shut closed and her lips parted as she held back a moan.  
"You better be quiet Regina, don't let them know how gloriously you're about to be fucked." Emma growled as she leaned in and bit down harshly on the woman's pulse point, sucking it hungrily while her fingers began with furious haste, pushing knuckle deep in and out of Regina's trembling womanhood. Pushing in a third finger, she thought that Regina would cry out, but only heard a light yelp as a small smack was heard as Regina quickly covered her mouth.  
"You like that don't you, having me take you in your carriage with your guy's right outside. You're so tight Regina, you feel so good." Emma husked out lowly as she ran her teeth down the woman's neck before nipping various parts of her flushed skin.  
Regina felt like she was on fire, her body pulsating with high arousal as she couldn't gain any control over her body. Her hips ground with each thrust of Emma's delightful digits, one hand grasping her loves shoulder for dear life as the other was clasped so tightly over her mouth she thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Her nose took such shaky breaths as she moaned into her hand and cried out into her hand, muffling the sounds as she felt the woman curve her fingers upwards and abuse her gspot with such precision it nearly sent her over.

"Milady!" The guard yelled from the front window, perched beside the driver. "We are drawing close to the outskirts of the kingdom. " The guard yelled and Emma grinned, standing up and urging her lover to wrap her legs around her waist.  
"Tell him you understand." Emma growled as she pressed one knee to the seat opposite of theirs and firmly held Regina against the wall, thrusting faster into her lover while her thumb busily rubbed tight circles against her clit. "Tell him" She urged as Regina's brows knit in trying to gain some sort of composure.  
"I-I can't." Regina whimpered softly as she tried to not scream in pure ecstasy.  
"I'll stop." Emma challenged with a grin, knowing full well she wouldn't and she knew Regina knew that too.  
She whimpered as the thrusts slowed and Emma looked up at the flushed face of the queen, red and hot with arousal oozing out of her pores. She leaned up and gently ran her tongue across the lobe of her ear. "Do it."  
"U-understood! Tell m-me as we get t-to" Her eyes doubled as fingers slammed deep into her "to the palace walls." She rushed out in one breath before she grabbed each side of Emma's face and kissed her hard, urging her to continue; which was happily obliged and with her impending orgasm, Regina's hips quivered and bucked heavily against Emma's hand.  
"Cum." Emma whispered in the kiss as she pressed her thumb into the woman's clit and felt walls constrict around her as Regina cried out into the kiss, pulling her lover closer to her as her body shook with fits of ecstasy as the woman felt her head get lost in the moment.  
Regina's body slowly stilled as she leaned into Emma in exhaustion, her face buried into her neck while trying to even out her breathing.  
"Emma...will you love me even after this ball?" Regina asked softly.  
Emma's eyes went sadly to her queen and she pulled her close, sitting down normally and kissed her temple. "Always." 

* * *

They arrived at the palace with Regina using her magic to cover up the massive hickey Emma had made on her neck along with her makeup as it was heavily messed up. She looked to Emma, whom was biting her nails anxiously while her green eyes gazed out the window and to the sight of the palace.  
"It's going to be fine, you're going to be fine Emma." Regina tried to assure the blonde who looked at her with a feint smile.  
"I know...I just, I don't know this is the first time I'm leaving the palace and now I'm at an event, it's kind of….a lot." Emma smiled sheepishly as she ran her fingers through her curled hair as Regina gave an apologetic smile.  
"I'm sorry, I just…I don't know why I thought you'd be ready for this I-" She went on before being stopped with a pair of lips.  
"Don't be, please. I want to come, this is just not something I'm used to." Emma smiled assuredly. '_I don't want to say goodbye_.' She thought also to herself before the carriage came to a full halt and they quickly adjusted themselves before the door opened and Regina's guards offered their hands. Emma went first, holding the guards hand before she adjusted her blood red sash and her black slim fitting dress shirt that was neatly tucked into black slacks. She quickly slipped a pair of black leather gloves on before holding her hand out and felt Regina's smaller hand fall right into hers. The woman had magicked herself another dress after their rendezvous and the look was absolutely stunning.  
Regina stepped out and stood up tall as she looked up at Emma with a smile and then at the other dukes, kings, and queens that were around them. She of course, stood out heavily as so Regina usually does. Everyone was wearing such bright colors with such vibrancy, yet Regina was wearing a sinfully tight black dress that set such a contrast against her olive skin. The dress had a deep plunge that went to half way down her cleavage with jewels adorning the sharp neckline and breasts while her sleeves were slim fitting and jeweled along the shoulders, the dress fit tightly along her hips and fell straight after her hips, it made her already curvy body look that much more. Her makeup was done flawlessly with slightly dramatic eyeliner and smoky shadow along the lids, a deep red upon her lips, and her hair was done up in a half up curled bun.  
Emma held her queens hand and smiled while guiding her down the brick pathway, green eyes went wide at noticing that the bricks were solid gold.  
"Midas, the event was originally going to be done at his palace yet he was afraid of people trying to mooch off of him while there, so they chose King Georges instead." Regina whispered to Emma as they were greeted at the gate and the guards stared at them with a hint of fear.  
"I see." Emma whispered back in slight amusement and curiosity, she thought she had read that the original event was at King Midas'…so how much did she exactly change thus far.

The two had walked up into the Castle's entrance, noticing the grand décor that was  
"Ah, Regina it has really been quite some time has it not." An older man with deep set eyes and a proud demeanor made his way towards the duo.  
"George, indeed it has been." Regina curtsied slightly and nudged her partner to follow suite. "I believe the last was at Kathrine's birthday some time ago." She acknowledged with a forced smile. The man nodded with a grunt and looked from Regina and to Emma.  
"And who might she be?" He inquired while gazing coldly at the blonde.

Emma looked over the man and tried not to scowl, this same pompous man tried to frame one of her best friends and was currently locked up in the asylum in Storybrooke.  
"This is Emma, she is my date to the event and my new adviser I have taken on." Regina answered firmly while reaching out to hold onto the girls arm, causing the man to raise and inquisitive brow.

"I see." He states before clearing his throat. "Well, enjoy the event and go get settled. I have more business and it is good to see you again." His voice almost robotic as he walked off to greet other guests to the event.

Regina let out a sigh of relief and walked with Emma towards a small man dressed in a George's crest and colors.  
"Room." Regina stated impatiently, she didn't want to run into the King quite yet and was slightly irritated that he was the first person she saw.  
The man arched a brow and opened a scroll. "Regina, ah ok." He stated and called for a guard, whom stood tall and poised. "Take her here." He handed him a key with a name on it, in which the burly man grunted before turning away from the two women and began to walk.

"Are all the people here like that?" Emma asked with a scrunched nose, almost all the men here looked at women as a lesser being and barely acknowledged them.

"It's mans world after all, imbeciles." Regina growled lowly and held Emma's arm firmly as they walked after the man down a couple hallways before reaching the destination at the very end of the far tower, causing the queen to scowl in further irritation. The man smirked and handed the woman the key. "Milady." He said rather cockily before turning to leave.  
Regina opened the door and noticed the rather simple room that was dusty and rather unkempt, she sighed and closed the door behind them before flicking her wrists and it was restored to it's once more glorious state.

"Why are you treated so….well good yet bad." Emma asked as she walked around the room curiously, taking in the simple décor of a desk, a couch, fireplace, and a large bed. It was far less grand than the one she slumbered in and it looked how a potential motel may look back in these times, Emma thought.  
"Well, George and I are under mutual grounds. We aren't friends by any means and I refuse to go along with his gold driven and power driven tyrannical ways of war and slavery. Yet, I leave his country alone and we have some trade between the two of us that are economically beneficial. So, he see's me as a thorn in his side since I refuse to help in different wars but he keeps close so that he can continue his inflow of different items. He's a greedy bastard and how his son is better than him is slightly beyond me. James was more like George in the beginning, but for whatever reasons that boy is more heart driven than money driven and it is astounding." Regina sighed and flopped on the couch tiredly, her eyes looking towards a painting of the royal family and scoffed.

"I see." Emma whispered and looked at Regina, the queen and a queen in a land of kings. Kings who, in their own ways were much like the political leaders of her time and continued to line their pockets, control the women and different laws of the land all in the name of what they wanted. Nothing has changed and she found some sort of sad barbaric cycle that this was something Regina had stopped in Storybrooke, men and women in her little town were equal with equal pay, budgets were according to importance, and it was something like this that must have caused the queen to do so. She was alone in her rule at this time and she must have worked hard to keep such a good political and economical system running when everything was against her, even her own step daughter and now Emma was beginning to see the bigger picture and sadly, she had to leave her tonight.

"Regina, I…I can't wait for our dance tonight." The blonde smiled sadly and turned her gaze to look out the window and felt her throat tighten at the sight of the imp that stood on the stoned roof right outside of her room with a wand, Hook, and what looks like a potion. She felt her eyes brim and her heart ache, she didn't want to leave like this, but she knew she would exist much differently if she were to stay and things would be forever changed in history.

She could hear a soft chuckle come across the room. "You are the first person to ever say that." Regina hummed a bit with an amused smile gracing her lips, eyes closed as she sank back further into the couch.  
"I hope to be the last person to ever dance with you as well." Emma confessed as she walked to the queen, standing behind the couch as her hands gently squeezed and massaged the woman's shoulders, causing her to release a satisfied mewl.

"Well, my love if you continue with your claim to 'always find me' then I'm sure that can be arranged." her eyes opened with a playful glint in them and a sort of happiness. Regina felt belonging in Emma's heart, she felt a warmth and passion she had never felt and it was such a beautiful thing to feel.  
"I do promise. Remember that there is always someone who loves you." Emma confessed and leaned down to kiss her lovers lips tenderly before breaking it. "Now, rest my love and I will go down to get light refreshments for you. I'm sure you are hungry and I would love nothing more than to pamper you."

Regina nodded before she stood up rather lazily and walked with her arm around Emma's waist and head to her arm. The blonde guided her to the bed before laying her down and covered her with a small blanket at the foot of the bed. "I'll be back." She promised before giving a soft kiss to the woman's forehead before leaving quietly. As soon as she made it out the door she felt a hand grab her arm and teleported to what appeared to be a sort of library.

"Wonderful work dear, you found your twue love and she is falling deeper and deeper…now **_CRUSH HER._**" Rumplestiltskin giggled rather maniacally, bouncing on the sole of his feet excitedly before walking around Emma like prey.  
"I will tonight, I leave tonight." Emma whispered before she felt something being pressed into her hands, a balm of some sort and she looked at him confused.  
"Put a dabble of this on your lips and kiss her. She will forget you ever existed and as far as this castle of idiots go a spike in their drinks will wipe this night out of their minds, which is something little ol me can do...free of charge. Your little one handed friend told me the whole entire story of what was to come and even myself." He held a vial. "Will take a drink to forget so that we can reunite with Bae." He grinned before nudging the girl.  
"All things forgotten can be undone with a kiss of true love. Remember that." He smiled before disappearing and Emma looked around with a groan.  
"How the hell am I going to get out of here and find my way back to the entrance." She sighed and slid the balm into her pocket before walking out the doors and towards some people she saw at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Regina awoke to the bed dipping and the scent of tea and hot freshly made biscuits. Her eyes opened and noticed that the sun wasn't as high in the sky and a warm ambiance had set within the room that was painted in deep yellows and orange from the sun.  
"Emma." She grunted while sitting up in the bed, her neat hair was slightly mussed as she looked at the smiling blonde who held the items.  
"Hi." A childlike grin spread across her face. "I asked for an herbal tea and some biscuits with honey and butter. I hope that's ok." Emma slid closer to her lover who nestled against her and took one of the warm biscuits and took a bite, humming in approval.  
"Anything is ok, what took so long?" She asked after swallowing and took hold of the tea pot, pouring the warm honey colored liquid into the small white porcelain cup.

Emma hummed as she chewed her food, eating the whole biscuit in one go before swallowing thickly. Regina looked at her incredulous at the child like way she ate and couldn't help but chuckle into her cup as she sipped her tea. "Well" Emma began and licked her lips, tasting the remnants of the honey on them. "I walked down two wrong corridors and no one was around and I ended up in some library by accident then I left and finally found some people at the end who barely acknowledged me and just rolled their eyes. So I got into an argument with them." Emma started while tilting her chin upwards as she recalled what happened after the imp left her.  
"I then proceeded to tell them I didn't need their help and stormed away, so after about a half hour of random turns I finally found another person who I think was the maid and I asked for her help and she was much nicer. So she showed me to the kitchens. The kitchen staff was really busy, so I waited till they could make it and now here I am." Emma blinked and looked up at Regina who looked amused at the story.

"You really are something Emma." She shook her head while sipping her tea.  
Emma showed her teeth in a grin as she opened her arms up in feign confidence. "And I'm the best something out there in all the realms." This statement caused Regina to nearly choke on her tea and laugh at how goofy the blonde was behaving.

"Indeed." She shook her head and smiled before finishing her cup.

A knock broke the two's playful discussion and Emma stood up and smiled at her queen. "I got it." She patted her hand softly before walking to the door and opened it, revealing a young boy probably no older than thirteen opening a scroll and reading aloud.  
"King George requests her Majesty Regina as well as her guest Emma within the Grande hall at once as the ball is starting promptly." He closed the scroll and clicked his heels together before turning and walking down the hall from whence he had came.  
Emma stood their with a raised brow and the feint purple magic particles danced around the two of them, fixing their outfits.  
"It's time love, now lets go down and enjoy our night." Regina said in excitement, she never attended these events with any sort of partner and was always left alone and now she had someone who wanted to be at her side.  
Emma looked down at her and offered her arm, in which Regina gladly held; her green eyes holding so many emotion it was a hurricane of emerald storming within her eyes. "It will definitely be a night to remember." Emma whispered and kissed the woman's temple before Regina walked out with her towards the event.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you to the reviewers, followers, and those who have liked my story thus far! We aren't that close to the end, just growing close to the end of Emma's time in the past. We have a good journey afterwards. Please remember to review, it definitely is wonderful to read feedback ^^ -R.M **_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I rewrote this chapter like twice and I hope that you all like it. There is a decent amount of things going on in this chapter and like I said, we are barely getting half way through this story so...with that in mind Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! -R.M**

* * *

The air was light and merry as the two danced within the others loving embrace. Regina had her one arm around her lovers neck and the other held her hand firmly, finding a perfect fit within the woman's larger palm. They were in a perfect waltz with the many nobles around them, everyone dancing in tune as the music played through the large ballroom.

"You have gotten better." Regina smiled with a soft tone for only Emma to hear. Emma, her angelic saviour whom had rendered her a lighter better person than she had ever expected. Emma, the strong heroine whose shoulders were firm, hands were gentle, lips were loving, and heart was so pure. Regina's eyes gazed up at the woman's face who looked so adoringly at her and she felt like that young girl again.

"I had a good teacher." Emma's lips curled upwards in a light smirk, green eyes dancing with playfulness.

Regina hummed in return as she leaned her head forward to rest against Emma's strong chest, hearing the loving rhythm of the beautiful heart that she has so fallen for. "You've reminded me of something." Regina whispered as Emma held her body even closer to hers if possible; to one from afar off they looked like a perfect couple and far more regal than royals around them.

The two were so in tune with the other, each footstep fell into place with the other, every turn and dip was precise yet effortless, their body language screamed of love, and a light shone around them that was all their own. Regina whom donned a regal black dress with long lace sleeves that reached her wrists and that's bodice was jeweled in crystals, rubies, and onyx along with gold trim along the deep plunged neckline, then from the hips the gown fell with a slight poof and to the floor. Her hair was updone so beautifully in a curled bun with rubies in her hairpiece and makeup that was smoky but so beautiful. To Emma she was her dark queen that was truly so full of passion and light but was too scared to show this.

Emma grinned lovingly and placed a kiss to the soft curls of her queens head. "And what is that my love?" She asked softly.

"You reminded me…of what true unconditional love truly is…you remind me of who I was before I became a queen and when I was just Regina." She whispered so soft it barely reached the blondes ears.

Emma's arms tightened instinctively and she felt her eyes burn. "And loved you will always be, always remember that." Emma whispered with tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

"I know." Regina whispered with a hitch in her throat, she felt it tighten as she lightly squeezed her lovers hand and continued their waltz, feeling lost within the beat of her heart and drowning in the music that surrounded them. "Emma, will you love me in my twilight as you will in my sunrise?" She asked softly, already knowing the answer to the question she so insecurely asked.

Emma's chin rested gently upon the woman's head as she continued their dance, the memories of the past several weeks filled her mind and as she looked across the room she saw a certain imp and hooked man staring at them so intently, a smile curling upon the imps mouth that was so sickly sadistic it made Emma's stomach churn. What had he ever done to hurt her, why was Regina supposed to be subjected to this vindictive man who played her so perfectly it turned her harmony into a chaotic mess.

"I will love you just as much even more in the darkest twilight." Emma whispered. She saw the hurt etched across the hooked man's face as she recalls the kiss the two shared back in Neverland and how in a way she led the man on, but it was never him or Neal. No…no…it was always that lost girl, it was always that brown eyed vixen, the beautiful chaos that was Regina Mills…the saviour was made to save everyone from the evil and she was made, she was destined to save the very woman who lost her way.

"You will forever be my beautiful chaos and we can forever be heathens among a world imprisoned by unjust humans calling themselves righteous….we will be those who are lost but so perfectly found by the other…we will be us." Emma whispered so tenderly that Regina could feel her body tremble in love, she felt so full and warm that she never wanted to feel any other way.

"You're so beautiful Emma, what did I ever do to deserve you." Regina whispered with an anguished soul that felt so bare and shattered. Glistening chocolate eyes bore into emerald pools that brought her both comfort and healing, something that she had never once felt before.

"You always deserved more than what you were given. Regina, you deserve the most out of anyone I've ever known." She pulled back from their dance and looked down at the woman. "Can we go somewhere else?" Emma asked softly as she looked down into the bare brown eyes that she so loved, the eyes that used to be so guarded but now, god now they were so open and clear, they were so full of love and warmth that it would melt the strongest of metal.

"Mmn and what, miss the rest of the evening my love?" Regina asked with a hint of playfulness.

A soft laugh rumbled in the back of the blondes throat " We will be back and see the rest of the night through my love I just…I just want to say something and I feel like it is more meaningful when it's just the two of us." She whispered and leaned down about to place a kiss upon those beautifully red plump lips but yet she did not, as she was afraid that those around them would speak ill of her queen further.

With a nod, Regina pulled back slightly and laced their fingers together and walked up the stairs that led out of the ballroom and as they shut the door the sound of a toast had begun, signifying the near end to the night that Emma felt was so perfect she could cry.

They walked down the halls and Emma found a pair of double doors that led out to a large balcony that overlooked a beautiful lake and the view was so mystic yet so breathtaking that it looked like a picturesque scene for a proposal.

"Emma, you're so quiet" Regina stated with a small smile as she looked up at the slight fear that etched across the woman's beautiful face. Emma reached in her pocket and pulled out a balm that she was assuming she got from her own palace and watched as she spread the wax across her lips and she smacked her lips a couple times before looking down at Regina with a small smile.

"I.…I just have a lot to say and I want you to know how much I love you Regina and I don't think I can stress that enough." She begun with a deep breath and a shaky release, Emma played with a lose strand of her hair and sighed a bit.

"You know that whatever it is that I will never think anything wrong of you." Regina stated with a soft smile and walked closer to Emma and cupped her cheek gently with such a loving expression it broke Emma's already breaking heart.

"Regina I- I'm not necessarily who you think I am." Emma swallowed and the look of confusion crossed Regina's beautiful face and it made Emma's stomach nearly feel sick. "That curse, that curse that you were going to steal from Maleficent you have to act on it Regina, you need to cast the dark curse, otherwise I will never exist." She whispered, her lips frowning further than it's natural pout expression and Regina shook her head and leaned back.

"Emma, I don't want to anymore…I I just want to be with you now. I don't want to cast it, can't we, can't we just love and live on? Isn't that what I should do….leave Snow White alone and…I want to love again and that's because I love you Emma." Regina shook her head. "If I did that I would have to kill you and I can't lose you!" Regina looked up at Emma with such a confused look she didn't know where any of this was coming from.

"Regina you have to, otherwise I will never meet you like I'm supposed to, you have to curse everyone so that I can meet you." Emma bit her bottom lip and looked at Regina with a saddened expression.

"I'm….I'm the child unborn…I accidentally came back in time because someone threatened your town in the future and they unleashed a time portal. I went through by accident and…Regina I'm Snow White and Prince Charming's child….they put me in a cupboard and sent me all alone to another realm and I grew up alone and unloved but…I found you…you adopted my son and we have a son together in the future Regina. You will have to struggle, you will have a lot of things go on that will hurt you and I won't lie that you will definitely go through more than I feel you should but, if you didn't you wouldn't grow into such a beautifully fierce woman. We met on my birthday when I turned 28…our son Henry Daniel Mills brought me to you to save the people, but I really feel that he brought me to save you Regina.." She took Regina's trembling hands in her own and she saw the look of hurt etch across the woman's face.

"You _used_ me!" Regina cried out and was about to pull back and Emma only pulled her body close as the woman's body shook against Emma's as tears fell from her beautiful eyes.

"Regina I never used you…in the future I always took your side…I went through a portal and saved you from a wraithe, I sided with you over my parents, and we co-parent a beautiful son who loves you so much and I need him to exist Regina…you need that boy to exist because they might call me the saviour but without Henry…we wouldn't be the women we turn out to be and god dammit on my birthday I wished I would never have to be alone anymore." Emma's eyes betrayed her as tears fell from her eyes.

"And now I think my wish finally came true because I fell so far for you Regina….you, always you I always sacrificed myself for you back in Storybrooke and you did the same for me and I can't….I can't lose you. I need you to curse everyone so that I can exist like this and love you. I need you to curse everyone and do this one last thing of evil so that someday I can be born and grow up just like I did so that I can love you and protect you every day to come. I need to …. I need to have been broken again so that our son can find me and I can find my way back to you otherwise…I will not exist and I cannot be the woman I need to be for you Regina so please….do this last thing and I will be there for you I promise…." Emma whispered and tears and cries escaped the queen whose body went limp in her arms. Emma couldn't believe how broken this woman looks in her arms and she feels her own body tremble as tears continue to fall.

"Emma...why…_**.why**_…." She cried and rubbed her face against the red sash that was draped across the woman's body and she looked up with a slightly puffy face that was red in anguish.

"I'm so sorry my love….please…"

"But how...I would have to kill you." She whispered and gripped onto the front of Emma's black dress shirt that was so perfect and fitting.

Emma shook her head das she gently held the woman's hips. "No…because I don't exist in this time…so you wouldn't, Regina….I have one last thing to give you." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a parchment and handed it to Regina. "Open it later, it's a reminder for you ok." Emma smiled softly. "This was true to me and I love you Regina…I will find you ok." She whispered and cupped her lovers cheeks, thumbs tenderly brushing the woman's tears away.

"I'm going to forget aren't I?" Regina whispered with a choked sob

"You will remember when I kiss you on the other side…ok…I promise." Emma whispered. "This was the best night of my life….and I promise we will have more together to come. " Emma leaned in and was about to kiss her love.

"Emma...even at that…this was the best night in my life…you will forever be my white knight." Regina whispered and she closed the gap and kissed her lover with so much love that she could cry. With every slow movements that their lips shared, she could feel every memory slowly fade to black and every place she was with Emma, that beautiful blonde had disappeared and everything felt so empty and it was like a fate worse than death. She felt so utterly alone and as she pulled back and opened her eyes, she was left there with confused eyes and felt a crinkle of paper in her hand and no one around her.

She felt the cold wind against her face and she frowned a bit. "Why am I out here?" She asked and opened the parchment. " 10 23 11, ES True Love, Keep this paper for later." She tilted her head and put the paper up her sleeve and looked around in utter confusion before walking back inside the castle with her usual regal bravado.

Emma watched from the rooftop with Rumplestiltskin and Hook who stood beside her. "Good job dearie, she does not remember you or even really what's going on. Ah and look who came to crash the celebration?" He giggled as the image of her mother came scaling the wall to her fathers room and she had a sad smile.  
"Love, it's time to go back." Hook said while gently grabbing the blondes arm and she slightly pulled from his grasp.

"Don't, let's just go. Rumple what do you want us to pay in order to go back?" She asked and before he answered they left the castle in a plume of smoke and re appeared in a place that was so unfamiliar to the two of them.

The imp walked around and giggled while looking through random items rather meticulously. "Do for me, no Miss Swan you have done quite enough. You broke my little queen in a way that I could not and you also ended up with my son and I have a lineage. I also find my boy, so there is nothing more I could want now consider this a thank you to the future." He giggled and handed a peculiar looking wand to Emma and looked at her, clapping his hands rather childishly.

"So now think of where you want to go, and go!" He took out the vial he was supposed to take and watched as Emma looked at the wand in utter conviction.

"I want to go home." She whispered as she recalled all of the past and future events she had with Regina and she felt her heart ache. "I'm coming for you." She whispered and Hook looked at her with a defeated expression and shook his head. He sighed softly and as moments passed there was a bright red and yellow vortex in front of them and Rumple's eyes went wide at the fact that this girl did it.

"You have potential saviour, now I bid you farewell." He pushed the two of them through and took the vial and swigged it as the building around him shook violently and then the vortex vanished and he looked around in confusion.

"What the hell am I doing down here?" He shrugged and walked out of the room.

* * *

Emma landed with a thud back in the barnyard, wearing the same clothes she did to the ball and beside her on the ground was Hook who was groaning.

"Bloody hell, no more damn portals." He grunted and slowly stood to a sitting position, feeling like the air was knocked from his lungs. The man's deep blue eyes looked to Emma, the woman who looked so defeated. "Love, was that really real?" He asked her in slight hopefulness. "Or…"

She shook her head and she slowly stood up, her leather boots finding footing in the earth below and she looked at the traces of the transfiguration circle in the earth below her and she then looked at the door. "I need to go and do what I promised…I'm sorry Killian, but it was always her."

He smiled sadly and shook his head, standing up and patting her shoulder. "I know…I knew back then it was and well…. I guess good luck Swan and I will always be here." He sighed and shook his head. "Go get your queen." He stuck his hand in his leather coat and watched the back of the woman he loved disappear before him and out the large barnyard doors.

"Thank you Killian" She called behind her and he could only chuckle sadly as he stood there with a sad look in his eyes, swallowing thickly.

"Goodbye Swan." He whispered and left as well, going towards the docks.

Emma ran, oh god did she run as fast as the wind itself with her feet beating harshly against the ground and towards Grannies where everyone would be gathered for her brothers naming ceremony.

As she ran down main street and she saw that everything was the same, she saw that there was nothing out of place as of yet and she sighed happily to herself and she stopped running as she was a block away. She stood for a moment, catching her breath as she fixed her red sash and the dark knight pendants that littered across the top of the sash and she continued walking towards the diner that was growing closer with each stride. She felt her hands grow clammy and her heart race.  
What if this didn't work out, what if the kiss doesn't work and she is better off with Robin. But, but she promised she would come back for her, she promised that she would find Regina again in this world so she would never be alone again.

As she walked up those few steps up to the door of Grannies and opened the door, the small bell at the top chimed and everyone's head turned towards the blonde as a series of gasps filled the room and her mother who looked like a bug just went down her throat looked at Emma like she was some sort of anomaly.

"Emma?" Her fathers deep voice came and he walked up to his daughter with a frown. "I tried calling you a million times and….wait why are you wearing that?" He asked confused as he shook his head. "Never mind…take a seat we are announcing your brothers name." He then whispered softer to his daughter who only nodded but failed to notice the burning gaze of brown eyes that followed the blonde in utter confusion.

"As we were saying…we have decided to name our son after a hero, someone who saved us and gave his life protecting his family and I can think of no better name for our son as a strong man as he and so…everyone welcome Neal Leopold Nolan to our town." Snow White smiled and everyone cheered for the little boy who was swaddled in his mothers arms, who was looking at everyone with such bright blue eyes that matched his fathers.

Emma smiled sadly at the scene and sighed, leaning back in her seat as she took off her leather gloves. Her eyes went to the floor before she saw a pair of Jimmy Choo stilettoes in front of her leather boots and she slowly looked up and locked eyes with beautiful brown eyes that felt so familiar yet so foreign as she didn't remember.

"Miss Swan...what happened." Regina whispered as she pulled a chair up to sit beside the blonde and Emma shook her head.

"Meet me in your vault tonight ok…" Emma whispered and looked at the confused woman with a small smile. "I promise I will tell you what happened ok? Hey where's Robin?" She asked and looked around and Regina looked utterly confused.

"Robin?" She tilted her head and Emma shook her head quickly. 'I must have changed some things. "Oh he's still at the campsite with the merrymen…those filthy imbeciles…" Regina rolled her eyes and she tightly clung her hands together before Henry came over with a bright smile.

"I like the clothes Ma, hey Mom can I have one more glass of hot coco? Please?" He asked with a childish smile that was so similar to Emma's it made his mother sigh.

"One more and then that's it Henry Mills." Regina sighed and patted her sons arm. "Also we will go home after that ok, please no arguments?" She asked with a tired smile and her son nodded before taking his seat with his grandfather.

"Hey Regina.…" Emma whispered and looked at Regina who looked so weary. "Are you ok?" She asked with a tenderness.

"I...yeah I'm fine Miss Swan, but don't be late….after Henry goes to sleep at 10 I will be at the vault ok." Regina whispered and stood up, walking towards the back bathroom and left a conflicted Emma.

The chattering echoed Grannies small diner as cheering and talks of the enchanted forest continued on, Emma sat and drank a beer, still wearing her clothes that she treasured among all else as it was a reminder that the things of the past did indeed happen and apparently it changed Robin and Regina's relationship in some way.  
Emma's fingers thrummed against the table slightly as she continued to sip her beer slowly while gazing at her parents who continually doted over the newest member of the charming family and by god they had the audacity to name it after one man who they forget abandoned her and Henry in prison while the other was a greedy self righteous man who took a young girls virginity. It made Emma slightly livid that they did such a thing and yet they were standing there in all righteousness and she then realized how easy it was for Regina to get so irritated by the two people that she called her parents. They really were dense, never knowing how their actions could potentially affect others.

"Emma!" Snow yelled excitedly while sliding across her daughter in the booth with a million watt smile. She was holding a quiet Neal who was looking up at his mother with round blue eyes and a small yawn that pulled his lips in a small 'o'.

Her green eyes looked at the babe and sighed softly. "Hey Mary Margaret." Emma forced a smile and held her half a glass of beer up and leaned back in her seat.

"So where were you? We were stalling and these people are so difficult to stall." She whispered. "You're wearing a dark night regalia too….but of higher ranks." She tilted her head with furrowed brows and Emma sighed while shaking her head.

"It's been a long night… can we talk about this maybe tomorrow or something. Anyway, is there anything else that happened while I was gone?" Emma asked while pushing back a stray hair that Regina was playing with just moments ago.

"Emma.…" Snow said in a low voice that sounded like she was trying to be stern but it didn't even faze the older blonde.

"Mary Margaret...not here and not now." Emma said in an equally low voice.

"What's going on here?" Perfect, Charming was standing right behind his wife and Emma knew that this would be an interrogation by her parents.

"I'm just asking our daughter why she would be wearing A Dark Kingdom noble outfit with pendants of rank across her sash and she is not answering me." Snow stated and Charming looked with furrowed brows.

"Emma, what happened…why didn't you pick up my calls?" Charming asked and Emma groaned, taking a full gulp of her beer and slammed the glass firmly on the table so that it caused it to shake.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, hell I'm not in the mood to hear more stories over a man who put me in prison for over a year for a crime that wasn't mine while pregnant with his child that he knowingly gave away and decided to come and play hero. But hell all heroes fuck up right and it's ok because they are heroes." Emma said sardonically with a slight snarl. She shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Emma you don't walk out on us that way, we are your parents." David now said with his firm voice that she was sure he would use to dictate his Kingdom.

"And I am the saviour that you also gave away. Now if you don't mind I'm going home, I stayed for my brothers name reveal and I am now going." She bowed in a manner that she was taught before turning on her heel and walked out the door and shut it with a firm pull, causing the bell to chime atleast thrice before releasing a groan. She shouldn't have made a scene, much less in front of Henry about a father he didn't really know, but fuck her parent's always did things without much thought and this was one of those moments. She sighed and looked at the main street and decided she wouldn't be going home and instead she would stay the night at the station. She couldn't be cooped up in such a small place with those two and the apartment was much too small for her parents and Neal for her to stay there as well.  
She sighed and began to walk down the main street and towards the graveyard, figuring that she would get a head start instead of being around people she couldn't stand.

"So all those months didn't even cause any time to really pass here…" She whispered and looked up at the sky that was beginning to darken further. The horizon being painted with soft blues that slowly turned navy. Her heart felt heavy and she felt like everything was so wrong, she missed the enchanted forest, she missed the fire beside Regina's bed, the furs and silken blankets, the warmth of the body beside her, the love she felt, and though it was only the two of them it was enough. Her heart felt so incomplete and so out of sort that she no longer felt at home here in Storybrooke, but then again once you have lived in a paradise it's hard to find solace anywhere else.

Her feet felt heavy against the paved roads and soon she heard slow tires pulling up next to her and she turned to see familiar confused brown eyes.

"Miss Swan what was that?" her tone was sharp and it caused a slight smile to pull at the blondes lips.

"Like you would love to point out, I have a hard time dealing with my parents bull headed self righteous ideas and it rubbed me the wrong way." She shrugged her shoulders and kicked a small pebble that was on the floor.

"Just.…Henry is staying with your parents as he wanted to spend time with his new uncle and I figured…well that we should talk." Regina cleared her throat and leaned over and unlocked the other door before sighing. "Now are you coming or not?" She asked with slight impatience slipping with each word.  
Emma held back a smirk and walked towards the car and opened the door before doing a proper bow and looked up at Regina. "Anything for you, your majesty." She chuckled and got in before Regina looked at her incredulously.

"You have a lot of explanations Miss Swan but….like you said the vault would be the safest place and if needed it can take a lot of magical abuse." Regina sighed and began to drive and with each block that was driven, Emma felt her body tremble with slight anxiety. She knew that this would be a long night and was unsure of the outcome.

* * *

The barnyard was left silent and yet, there was a slight chill to the air as a blue liquid filled each line of Zelena's spell and a figure emerged in a liquid ascension from the center of the circle as ice stained the earth. With each second, the liquid grew higher and higher until the figure was able to be made out to a female form and then the liquid melted, but the figure remained and a woman turned to the door with ice blue eyes and a pale complexion.  
"Where are you?"


	15. Chapter 15

"So _Miss Swan_, what is it that you so desperately need to tell me in secret?" Regina's arms were folded protectively over her chest, her heels clicking loudly against the stone flooring while they descended further into the crypt.

Emma swallowed as she walked behind Regina, her green eyes stuck straight on the shorter brown locks of hair; feeling her fingers twitch as they wanted so desperately to run through the woman's hair lovingly.

"Yes...well…" Emma began slowly as they reached the bottom and the blonde watched as Regina waved a spell over the entryway so that no one else could enter besides just them.

"Always one for such charming words, now tell me what are you doing in my old kingdoms clothing and none the less an outfit of my right hand." Regina's voice had a coldness that put the blonde on a sort of edge and not because she was afraid, no, she was terrified of how she was supposed to tell Regina what had happened without getting herself completely incinerated.

"Can I have a strong glass of cider and then I'll tell you everything till I'm blue in the face and her majesty is satisfied, or is that too much to ask for?" Emma asked once more and swallowed thickly, only to earn an eye roll and groan from the mayor who walked behind a mirror. Emma furrowed her brow's before she too, had emerged behind the wall and heard the countless hearts and saw several outfits of the queens, different memorabilia and books that were stacked everywhere within the room and she looked to her left and noticed the queen pouring two tumblers of that damned cider that nearly knocked her off her feet on her first day in Storybrooke.

"Ok, now, before I age any further and waste more alcohol….what's wrong?" Regina's lips slowly slid along the rim of the glass and it drew Emma in.

"I...Remember that spell of Zelena's?" Emma started with shaken nerves and earned a cocked brow from the mayor in front of her. "Well..I….god this is so hard." She whispered into the glass and took a drink. "Regina…I-"

"Emma, I know something happened….just…." Regina took a deep breath and gripped her glass tighter. "Tell me the truth." Her deep brown guarded eyes slowly looked into those beautiful green eyes that she felt were so alluring

"I- I just don't know how." Emma whispered and finished the drink, taking a step towards the woman and she took in a deep breath and bowed while holding her hand out to the woman. "Just go with it." Her voice quiet and her heart running rampant, playing her ribs like a drum.

Regina set her glass down and took Emma's hand, utterly confused as she had never interacted with the woman so closely let alone danced with her. She looked to the insipid blonde that had destroyed everything that she worked for and yet, she found herself following her lead in a slow waltz.  
"Emm-" She started before she was hushed by the sound of Emma's lips.

"Please don't talk and just let me do this and…I hope that it will make sense." She whispered and continued to dance with Regina while humming a song that the brunette felt was oh so familiar, a song that she had on an old record in the attic.

"_Only fools fall in love…_" Emma's voice came out so melodically, so beautifully that it initially shocked the brunette whose eyes closed and she just listened. "_But I…can't help….falling in love…with you_." Emma sang softly before she twirled the brunette.

"I was there…" Her green eyes locked with brown and Regina felt her heart nearly drop to the floor and she frowned.

"You _**what?**_" The husky voice elevated in tone as she felt like her earth was further shattering, what was Emma talking about? What did she mean that she was there, it made sense but oh god, she was terrible back then and she couldn't even imagine what the blonde had seen or done in the old country.

"I was there….I know….I was beside you and with you Regina…I-" Before being able to further explain, Emma was cut off.

"No...Just….Stop." Regina snapped as she felt her head start to pound as that vein that was etched across her forehead began to protrude. "That is impossible and- what do you take me for Miss Swan? A woman who is to be wooed in her own vault?" Her voice said incredulously, her eyes wide with fear and hurt. What did Emma know, she sounded just like her parents.

"Please just listen." Breathlessly, Emma was pleading for Regina to just let her explain, to listen to what beautiful thing had transpired in the old world.

"No, you don't get to talk you don't get to say anything about what you think right now." Her hand dropped Emma and she walked towards a shelf and looked aimlessly through the items, where was it, where was that god damned item that she had kept so mysteriously for the past several decades.

"I do and you want to know why madam mayor-" Emma grabbed Regina's arm and pinned her arm gently to the shelf. "because you know I'm right." She whispered and their faces were so close, it took both women to the day that Henry ate the turnover and Emma had Regina in the medical supply closet.

"You're right about what Miss Swan." Regina's lips snarled and that indent, that scar looks so much more noticeable than ever before and Emma had a hard time taking her gaze from the scar and instead looked into the hurt brown eyes. Those brown eyes that so often looking adoringly at her, it took everything she could to not just kiss her and free her of whatever pain she was feeling.

"That I went back….I saw you Regina and not just the queen, but you. And….and god damnit you infuriating beautiful woman….I was there for months and I lost hope that I would ever see you again….see my madam mayor." Emma whispered and Regina's eyes softened for but a moment.

"You are insane…." Her voice slightly shaken and she felt her eyes look to Emma in confusion.

"You forgot.…and that is because of me….but, Regina you still have that paper from the night of my father and Kathrines wedding announcement…I wrote that for you…" She whispered and Regina frowned a bit before she looked to her right and saw a small jewelry box that was almost childish as it was so simple looking compared to the beautiful intricate items that littered the rest of the vault.

Regina got out of Emma's grasp and she walked to the box and took the small lid off before grabbing the old worn parchment, it's coloring was darkened and ink slightly more sunken compared to that night years ago. Regina opened it and looked from it and to Emma. "I don't see how…" Her voice gave way that she was lying, but beyond that, she was confused…how. how was this possible?

"That is the first day I would come to Storybrooke…my birthday, my initials….and my promise….I told you then and I can remind you now, but you need to trust me." Emma whispered and made a step towards the confused brunette who looked like she was on the verge of destroying something or about to breakdown.

She backed up and looked to Emma with such vulnerability, it had reminded the blonde of the day she saw Regina in that hospital with Henry and she felt so torn.  
"When you're ready… Regina I made that promise, but…I plan to do so when you're ready…and it's been a long …well I guess several hours here for me and I know this is a lot to take in." Her lips forced into a smile and god how she just wanted to kiss the brunette, she really wanted to just ravish her there, but she knew it was not the time. There would be another day in which she felt could be better, but at least to a degree, she got to tell Regina that much truth so that when the brunette was ready, she would come to her.

"Emma.…" Regina's hand gripped the paper tightly, nearly crinkling it more as she then looked desperately for any other answer from the blonde, but alas, none.  
A hand had reached up and gently took the warm cheek into her palm and a soft smile spread across Emma's thin pink lips.

"Hey….I wouldn't lie Gina….you know that and me, I've always taken your side and would never put this…" She motioned with her free hand "at risk, whatever friendship or…anything we had on the line." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"You thought we were friends?" Regina's voice wavered as an unreadable expression crossed her face.

"Yeah, crazy right?" The blonde chuckled softly as she felt such a pull towards the brunette, resisting further movement as she felt the very motion could spook the her.

Shaking her head, her brown hair ruffled slightly and she leaned into the warmth of the hand that nestled against her. "No…I just- I'm not used to that." Regina admitted and looked down, she couldn't bare to further look into those deep emerald pools that harbored so many emotions and so many stories it was slightly overwhelming.

With a soft hum, Emma slowly pulled back and fixed the woman's coat and smiled affectionately. "Well do get used to it and regardless if you want to know or not….I'm here Regina, I always will be and…I never got to thank you for those memories….but, thank you for giving me such wonderful memories of henry, they felt…so real…" Emma confessed with a small smile.

Regina slowly wrapped her arms around her waist and suddenly felt so small and so exposed, she felt like there were things she had no control over and by god, this blonde woman that was both a friend and an equal to her had stripped her till she was nothing more than just Regina.

"They're my memories…I just….I put you in my place and so everything you experienced was true….Henry was a wonderful boy and still is." She started while clearing her throat, her eyes shone with fondness. "I meant it, that day…" Regina turned away from Emma and looked in a mirror, looking so small and lost in thought.

"I wanted to give you the most precious gift and….Emma I would never just give that to anyone, but you….I would give that to you." Regina said with a shaky breath as her fingers clutched her coat tightly. "Henry is the most precious person in the world to me and….when we went back to the enchanted forest….and when I went back to my old castle….in those rooms…those…those dark corners of my heart I realized it wasn't just Henry I missed….your light….was something I clung to while I was here and, you pulled me out of such dark places….so…for you, Emma I don't know where I'm going with this or where this is coming from." She rambled slightly as she fumbled upon her words in a not-so-regina fashion that could only make Emma smile further.

"I just…give me time ok, I don't know what or how to feel about if this is truth…then you know so much about me that I have never told anyone besides one other person and she is long gone….so…I, I cannot bare that feeling right now with all that is going on." Regina whispered and then looked in the reflection, seeing Emma look at her and watching her nod so earnestly. Even though she was a charming, she sure was so much more compassionate and understanding than her parents.

"Of course.…plus, who knows when the next disaster will happen." Emma joked half heartedly and slid her fingers in the pockets of her pants before looking down at her clothing. "Though, I will definitely keep this outfit for a rainy day." Emma grinned at the look the mayor gave her and quickly looked to the side to avoid a scrutinizing glare from the latina in front of her.

"Whatever makes you happy Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes, though a playful smile crossed her lips and she shook her head. "So, are you going back to the apartment with your parents and that poor child whose name is of two men we cannot stand?"

Emma grunted. "Don't even get me started, but no…I was going to go to the station and perhaps pull a good night sleep on the cot or something." She shrugged and slightly rubbed the tip of her leather boot against the flooring.

"Well, if you are not opposed….we could just have a glass of wine and discuss things with Henry since you two are back…I was wondering….can he maybe come home and we can discuss a schedule?" Regina's hopeful tone was heartbreaking, she couldn't imagine losing Henry for a year.

"I'd like that." Emma smiled a bit and let Regina lead her towards the entrance of the vault and as the two women exit there was snow covering the graveyard floors and their lips pulled to a frown. "Um…Gina…it's not winter and I know Maine get's cold but, this isn't right." Emma looked around and noticed ice scattered across the pavement near Regina's car and the window's completely frosted over.

The two walked side by side, looking for any sort of tracks or indication that some sort of magic was at play.  
"No...this is ice/snow magic." Regina looked around as she could feel the vibrations of Magic pulsing through the air like a live wire. "And who ever did it, is quite inexperienced…" She said in a low tone as they walked towards the street and saw a trail, liken to a slug's trail leading towards the edge of town.

As the two began walking to follow it, there were sirens that could be heard and the two women quickly turned towards the distraction and both women groaned in equal frustration as the prince came through in his beat up pick up truck.

"Emma- wait Regina?" David rolled his window down and looked with interest at the two women and frowned slightly. "What are you guys doing here, Regina is this you?" He asked and instantly the brunette's upper lip twitched in annoyance.

"Yes Charming because I decided in celebration of your new child I wanted to give homage to Snow White and make it snow.:" She threw her arms up in exacerbation. "_**No-** _Emma and I saw this and were following the trail until you so blaringly made it obvious to whomever Is doing this, that we know they're here." Regina rolled her eyes and Emma could barely hold back the laughter at the stunned man in his vehicle.

"Well, I think everyone knows that this person is here Regina, Main Street is covered in snow and the vehicles are barely able to drive in it….the Sheriff didn't answer her phone so, as deputy sheriff I got the redirected calls." He stated and looked at Emma who had a steel glint in her green eyes.

"Well, as you know it is a day of celebration and I took the time off after the whole defeating the wicked witch fiasco happened." Emma spat in slight irritation.

"But why are you with her?" David questioned and hopped out of his pick up.

"David, I'm discussing matters about our son with my son's other mother. If you don't like that, it's really not your business." Emma stated with a hint of ire in her voice.  
"You're my daughter Emma a-"

"I was your daughter for all of nearly three years. I am an adult who is either the same age if not older and you are a new parent while Regina is an experienced one. David I don't want to be rude, but please stop I'm not in the mood right now and we do need to find out what is going on with this." Emma pushed past the man and tapped Regina's arm before stalking down the street towards whomever was waiting at the end of the trail and something told her, that this conversation with her father was far from over.

* * *

"Emma, this is leading towards the town line." Regina's voice rang in the blondes ear as they walked for the past twenty minutes and came to a sudden halt, the sound of Regina's heels clicking ceased and Charming, whom was quiet the rest of the way could only look in wonder at what they saw before them. A large wall of ice that's spikes reached towards the heavens. It was constructed so beautifully, but it was alarming to say the least.

A woman, who was adorning an ice blue dress that was slim fitting with a lace like sleeves and platinum hair that was pulled into a side French braid with some strands loose from what appeared to be in the front.

"Do you know her?" Emma whispered and turned a bit towards Regina, who could only shake her head.

"No.…I do not…there were rumors about a Kingdom North west of us who has a family lineage that carries snow magic, but its rare and only appeared to be rumors…." Regina whispered back and Charming, being who he was decided he knew what was best.

He walked forward as the two women discussed what they would do, his heavy steps were hard against the paved road as he treaded across the ice.  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" He called out, his breath visible before him and as he grew closer, the woman quickly turned around in a cat like manner. Her bright blue eyes wide as she stared frightened at the figures before her.

"Tell me where she is." She called out and Regina sighed heavily, another one.

"Who?" The brunette called out, wanting to get this over with as quickly and cleanly as possible.

"My sister, tell me where Anna is." The unknown woman called out, her hands wringing before her as she walked backwards towards the wall. "I know she is here, she- she she has to be here." She called out and Regina shook her head.

"I have no idea who you are talking about dear." Regina looked at the woman and walked closer towards her.

"We can help you find her though….My name is Emma…can you tell us what she looks like or, if you have anything of hers…" Emma walked along side Regina , not wanting to move to fast like her father. "Who are you….what is your name?" Emma asked as she looked to Regina who had some sort of unsettling look in her eyes.  
The blonde woman stood up a bit taller

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle…and my sister Princess Anna is missing and….and if you cannot find her within the next fourty eight hours…I will freeze this town over completely." Elsa threatened and Regina's eyes went wide.

"Elsa- you cannot do that." Emma stated while walking closer and the woman walked backwards.

"Don't come any closer, I told you that you must find her or else." her voice panicked, hands reaching upwards.

"Or else what- you're going to freeze the entire town…we will help you without that threat, now…" Emma continued to step a little bit more forward and suddenly she ducked and rolled near the blonde and the two were surrounded by ice as she could hear the yells of both Regina and her father come from the other side of the ice wall.

"I- I told you." Elsa whispered and she looked around the perhaps fifteen by twenty foot square prison that she had made around them, the temperature around them slowly declining as Emma's teeth began to chatter.

"Elsa, we have friends who can help….I just needed you to calm down." Emma rubbed her arms as she looked around to see if there was any opening and could only see a small crack that she could probably barely get one arm through.

"How.…I only have this necklace she gave me…" Elsa's fingers went to a snowflake like pendent that hung around her neck.  
"Magic Elsa...that woman with me…and myself have magic and…we could help you." Emma shuddered as she could feel the cold creep past her clothing and caress her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

Elsa looked at her with a perplexed expression as she looked down at the necklace and sat down on one of the ice 'stumps', sighing softly.  
"How do I know you will help?" She asked with slight defiance, not fully trusting the woman who then sat opposite.

"You don't, but I will…finding people is something I do…" Emma's teeth continued to chatter as she looked more around them. "Is it cold in here or is it just me?" She asked and smiled faintly at the latter.

Elsa's shoulders rose and fell with a simple shrug as she flicked a stand of hair from her eyes. "The cold never really bothered me." She stated matter of factly before looking at Emma a little more concerned. "Hey…" She whispered and leaned in as she studied the woman whose lips were beginning to pale and the color began to drain from her face.

"I-I'm fine, just tired." She smiled slightly while her eyes opened and fell slightly, her body curling over to try to maintain any warmth she could.  
"Emma, stay awake.." Elsa's eyes grew wide as she quickly went to the woman and wrapped an arm around her in concern, her eyes darting over the woman repeatedly while looking to the small crack. "Emma, how can I help?" She asked in worry, she has never truly hurt anyone before and she didn't know what to do to help this stranger.

"It's ok...I'm just….going to nap…" Emma's breath quivered as her pale chapped lips parted slightly while letting her eyes slowly fall shut.  
"Help!" Elsa called out and she could hear the scurrying of footsteps come towards that small crack in the wall.

"Elsa, Elsa! What's going on?!" A feminine husky voice called out and Elsa clung tightly onto the foreign blonde, trying to keep her warm.  
"I-It's Emma, she she is so cold and she is trying to sleep and I know she shouldn't, but I can't do anything to help!" She called out as she tried to rub her hands against the woman's arms, trying so desperately to warm her up.

On the other side of the wall, Regina was pacing back and forth while wringing her hands together. Emma had barely told her just moments before what had potentially happened in the past and she was now going into hypothermia. Dear god, if she used her fire magic it could potentially melt everything around them and crush them.

"Elsa...Elsa is there a way you can channel your magic into a type of small vortex to make a hole large enough for the two of you to go through?" Regina called out and Charming looked like he was ready to claw his way through. He was trying to move stones around the opening.

"Stop it, you're going to make it cave in." Regina growled and earned a glare from the man.

"Well at least I'm doing something, your majesty."David stated firmly. "Which is more than you're doing." He challenged.

"You're going to make it worse you idiot." Regina pushed him out of the way and peered through the crack.

"I - I don't know how…every time I do I make it worse." Elsa's voice worriedly called out.

"You can do it, close your eyes and picture what you want to happen…outstretch your hand and feel the magic pulsate through your veins and channel it from deep within you…visualize the action you want your magic to do and just let it flow through you and it will happen Elsa…" Regina called out. "I believe in you and if you don't…Emma is going to die…" She could barely muster out those words before they hit her, that blonde idiot could die before she ever learned the truth, before she could ever continue on with her and she knew what that would do not only to Henry, but also to herself.

"I can't.… I'm sorry I just…I am going to make it worse." Elsa's voice worriedly echoed through the vicinity.

Regina shut her eyes as she tried to visualize what was going on in there, barely able to stomach the thought of a helpless Emma. The blonde was too headstrong, stubborn, and resilient; she was the epitome of strength and to know she is wavering right now was sickening.

"Please.…she has a son…and a family Elsa….we need her…we will help you just….try ok? I know what it's like to be afraid of your magic….to feel like it won't do good, but it can…so just try please." Regina leaned her head against the ice and felt the coolness against her skin, her lip quivering slightly with a foreign emotion. She ignored the look that the man beside her was giving her, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her being so weak at this very moment.

A long moment passed and she could hear some shuffling behind the wall, her heart thudding loudly in her ears while an unnerving wave ran throughout her body.

"Ok, I'll try…just just stand back." Elsa's voice tried so very hard to sound firm, but you could hear the slight whimpering insecurity.  
The woman laid down Emma where they were sitting, her body shaking so scarily upon the ground as it curled defensively in a ball and with her hands outstretched and eyes closed for a moment; a light pressed into her palms and magic flew from her while the two on the other side were a safe distance from the entrance to the wall. Holding their breaths as they prayed that this would work.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger hehe, but thank you all so much for the quick reviews! I loved each and everyone and you would not believe how much I smiled today just reading them. :) I hope this chapter was up to expectation and you will begin to see the relationship between Swanqueen develop and this will be that frozen arc with a swanqueen twist. So I will try my best to update soon within this week~ Thank you and please review/follow/and like ^_^ R.M**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Sorry for the late update! It's terrible it's taken me so long but, for whatever reason it was difficult writing this chapter (perhaps because I want to already get to the 'good stuff'), but none the less I've been writing all day and will hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow. I also have been busy between my bday, my family, and work, so I hope this chapter is good and you all like it! Again, I'm sorry and thank you all for your reviews, likes, and follows! -R.M**_

* * *

Her body trembled uncontrollably while the world around her was going in and out of focus, as if everything was a blur of colors. The voices, god the voices were barely recognizable or distinctive and that frightened her. '_What's happening_?' spiraled in her mind, she felt a warm embrace wrap around her as if it were a warm blanket and that embrace, that scent of apples was so familiar and felt like home.

"We have got to get her changed and warmed up quickly." The husked out womanly voice called out, she knew that voice and oh how she wanted to just voice out that she wanted to go home with just her, but no matter how hard she tried it was like the words died upon her tongue and her body fell limply within the embrace.

As she tilted her head up ever so slightly, green eyes gazed upon the various colors that made up Regina, the olive of her skin, the ebony hair, red lips, blushed cheeks, eyes that were eternal in depth, everything and anything about her was so perfectly complex and drew out together and as she looked upon her with heavy lids. She whispered to no one her love and let the warmth of the embrace and exhaustion's call take over as she fell into darkness.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." The scared soft voice of Elsa came out as she paced around the loft, her eyes never leaving the stairwell where Emma and Regina were residing.

A sigh escaped Snow's lips as she stayed seated at the table with a hot cup of tea in one hand while her other arm cradled her new born son. She rarely showed her scowl, but by damned it was difficult for her to hide it at this second.

"It was beyond your control, so to speak from what Regina told me." Snow smiled slightly, her lips cradling the edge of the mug as she took a sip of the warm liquid.  
Elsa could only give a half hearted smile at the exhausted looking woman. They had been at the loft for approximately two hours and Emma had not awoken quite yet.

Heels clicked against wood and Regina flattened her pencil skirt while fixing her hair a bit. "She will be fine. I'll make some porridge and a tea that should help her with exhaustion when she wakes up…."

Her body radiated exhaustion as she walked to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator with a look of disgust. "You have nearly nothing in here." She sighed and closed her eyes, flicking her wrist and an array of vegetables, spices, rice, and meat appeared. "Luckily, I know what is in my refrigerator and keep it stocked." She sighed and rolled the sleeves of her shirt up before tying her hair back in a short loose ponytail.

Snow looked at her in wonderment, she looked so docile and domestic. She had never seen her step mother cut vegetables, let alone cook anything and had wondered if she just 'magicked' her food all the time.

"You can cook?" She asked while giving her son a kiss on the top of his blonde head.

Chocolate eyes rolled as she continued to shave the carrot before slicing it on the cutting board. "The same way you manage to talk to animals." She said under her breath while continuing to chop some more vegetables; her eyes concentrated on what's before her before she went to a cabinet beside the stove and looked for a large pot and filled it with the appropriate water and chicken stock before adding some spices, putting the lid on.

Charming walked in the room and looked at the scene, in slight distaste as the woman who first hurt Emma was in the Kitchen and this new woman was standing with an unreadable expression close to his wife.

"Well is she ok?" He asked in annoyance.

"If she takes after you two, then yes nothing can ever harm her." Regina retorted before putting the mix of vegetables in a bowl and began to dice up the chicken into small pieces so it was easier for the blonde to eat.

"What's that supposed to mean." Charming asked, his shoulders squared and jaw tensed.  
The knife stilled in her hand and she looked over at the over confident man and felt her gut twist. This family was potentially going to be the death of her, though she had to thank the fates for not making Henry quite as cocky.

"It means that you two can find a way out of any damned situation. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to make her some food to warm her up and since neither of you apparently have the knowledge of how to keep a refrigerator well stocked, lucky for you I keep mine well supplied. I will eat a bite if it makes you feel better, but damnit Charming I'm not in the mood for an argument." Regina snapped and looked at the man in irritation. Sure, Snow had irritated her a lot as a child, but not nearly as much as this man had in the even shorter amount of time she's known him.

He looked at her, then at Snow who only shook her head. "David, can you please take Neil and lay him down to sleep…" She asked softly and looked at her husband pleadingly, she really couldn't take them fighting right now.

The man released a defeated sigh and walked to his wife, bending down a bit to place a chaste kiss against her forehead before taking his son into his strong arms and cradled him. "Of course….You should get some rest too Snow." He said softly and Regina could only scoff in irritation, they were probably the most sickening duo she had ever met.

"I will, I want to stay up and talk with Regina and…" She looked to Elsa and realized they hadn't exchanged formalities.

"Elsa.…I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She smiled softly.

"And Elsa." She nodded a bit before taking another sip of her mint tea. "Why don't you go and rest first, I'll join you soon." Snow added and patted her Husband's lower back gently, receiving a look of longing. "I promise it won't be long. Now you two please go sleep, it's been a long day for all of us." Snow assured him and he only nodded a bit, taking one last glance at the brunette who was busily cooking in his kitchen.

"Ok Snow, I love you." He whispered and kissed her lips tenderly before walking towards the french doors of the separated bedroom and closed them behind him.

"So.…" Snow began and looked at the blonde, patting the chair beside her. "Elsa, you have ice magic and you are the one who caused the distress calls?" Snow asked, causing the blonde to wince.

"I didn't intend to harm anyone, I'm just looking for my sister." She added and took a seat opposite of Snow.

"I see, well what is your sisters name? Do you know what she might like to do or what her hobbies are….she might be taking up a place here in Storybrooke and if that's the case it won't take too long to find her. But, please try to refrain from using your magic." Snow added and the blonde looked at her hands with a sad expression, white gloves covered them and the haunted expression clouded her eyes.

"I understand...well, Anna loved everything about the outside…she was very lively and she really loves chocolate." She added and then felt another pair of eyes gazing at her.

"Do you have anything of hers? I can possibly do a locator spell to find her." Regina took a seat beside Elsa with a sigh as the scent of warmth filled the Kitchen and both women felt their stomachs grumble at the delightful aroma of vegetables, meat, and spices that were so melodiously dancing with each other that it made the two hunger for it.

"I do.…" Elsa's left hand went up to the pendent that was fastened around her neck. "She was supposed to wear this on her wedding." She smiled sadly and Regina could only look at the woman in both understanding and pity.

"Are you sure we should be using more magic Regina, I think it's done quite enough." Her flippant voice cut through the air as Snow shot a glare at the older woman.

"I think that it's better to have control over your magic, rather than it controlling you. Oh and when have you became the magic expert Snow?" She shot back with equal venom.

The two brunettes glared at each other before a pair of ice blue eyes looked upwards towards the stairs and a shivering body began to descend.  
"Emma." Her breathless voice called out and she stood from her chair and began to walk towards the woman with her arms outstretched and wrapping around the latter. "I'm so so sorry." Her brows furrowed as tears filled her icy eyes. Her voice filled with remorse as she felt guilt pulsating through her veins.

Both women at the table had abandoned their feud and looked towards the two blondes, standing from their seats as well. "Emma!" Their voice came out in unison as they hurriedly walked towards the two.

"H-h-hey." Her lips forcibly turned upwards in a small smile. "I woke up and no one was there, it kinda was unsettling ya know." She chuckled a bit, coughing slightly while pulling the blanket tighter around her body.

"You should be in bed Emma, you need rest." Regina's voice came softly, in a tone so gentle it caressed the blondes ears soothingly.

"I just...I didn't wanna be alone." Emma smiled slightly before looking down and sniffling a little. "Thanks by the way, I know you were the one to warm me up." A small blush crept across her cheeks while Snow had looked between the two in slight unsettled confusion.

Elsa, on the other hand, was looking worriedly at her blonde counterpart. "I am so sorry again, I really didn't mean to hurt you." Her voice low and soft, as if whispering.

Emma shook her head and shuddered a bit while rubbing her hands along her biceps slightly. "You can't control your magic and you were upset….it can happen and…as long as there is patience and understanding, it'll be ok." Emma whispered softly and looked up in the pair of blue eyes that looked so lost and desperate, it tugged at Emma's heart; reminding her of the little girl in the dark room that she used to be.

Regina looked at the scene with a pair of slightly jealous brown eyes and walked towards the stove, adding some chili flakes and stirred the pot of porridge before checking her phones.

"Luckily though, the power lines are for the most part in tact and only half the city had lost power. So, that can be fixed easily. Now…Emma I made you some food, you really should eat." Her husky voice came out as she grabbed a bowl from above the sink and served out some of the food, making sure to blow on it slightly to cool the hot food and grasped it with a pair of oven mitts.

Emma looked at the scene and felt her heart ache, urging to just kiss the brunette like she had done so many times before she arrived back in this time.  
"Thank you Gina." She smiled slightly and pulled from the blondes grasp, walking to the table and sat in the chair she presumed was next to the brunette.

Regina smiled softly and sat the food before Emma, flicking her wrist once more to present a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon on the top of the cream. The blondes eyes lit up like a child, her lips parting while a grin slowly spread.

"Now be careful, it's hot and I know you are eager to eat in a child like manner that could probably rival our sons at a young age, but please I don't want you to suffer from burns now." She snickered slightly. Emma rolled her eyes before reaching for the spoon and blew lightly on the mushy porridge, though she would usually not be a fan of the food, it did smell quite appealing.

With a slow bite, she ate it and felt an explosion of flavors against her tongue while the light spiciness of the chili flakes warmed her up a little more.  
"Mm" Her lips vibrated in a low hum of approval. She continued to eat and no one dare spoke a word while the saviour did so, as they silently thanked the gods for this woman to have made it in time. "Gina, can we do that locator spell?" Emma asked quietly, though she was nearly killed by the woman in front of her she knew what desperation did to a person.

Regina nodded slowly while her brown eyes were cast to the disapproving gaze of her ex step daughter. If looks could kill, she would have been impaled violently by Snow's piercing green eyes.

"Do you really think that would be a good idea Emma, you need to recover and need to rest." Snow's motherly voice rang out while she ran her thumbs along her tea cup.

Emma shot a glare at her mother and grunted slightly. "I've been through worse, thank you and I thought that we were supposed to be reuniting people with their loved ones." Emma took another bite while then looking in Regina's direction then towards Elsa who looked like a misplaced child and she felt herself ache for her. She knew that look, that emotion that was wrapped within those blue eyes and saw her own reflection.

"Elsa, it's really ok and don't worry." Emma smiled slightly as she finished her bowl of porridge and smiled shyly at the woman who cooked for her. Oh how she missed those intimate moments with her queen and though this wasn't quite like things were before, it was still something. "Can I have more?"

Regina could hardly push back the grin that was forming across her lips. With a curt nod, her hands took the bowl that was now much cooler and made her way with elegance towards the stove.

Snow looked at her daughter in astonishment, no one had ever questioned or had went against her wishes and now, her own daughter was siding with her step mother.

"Emma.…" Her voice warned with a slight edge to it.

"Not now Mary Margaret." Emma whispered and turned her head away from the short haired brunette and towards her main focus, Regina. She took the sight in and felt a warmth spread through her like a campfire, her dark brown eyes were so full of concern and care, her movements so regal yet so natural that it was hard to believe that this woman was indeed human. Regina was the poster for beauty and elegance and here she was, with her blouse sleeves rolled up, skirt that was normally pressed had a few wrinkles in it, and the two top buttons of her shirt were left undone more comfortably to serve her food. It was quite the sight and one that Emma would love to see more of.

Emma leaned back in the chair and held the blanket closer to her body, not just for warmth, no, the comfort and soother of her own anxiety.

Regina had came back and served the blonde, sitting beside her and as she was about to push a strand of tousled blonde hair behind the woman's ear; she instead folded her arms on the table and swallowed thickly. '_Get it together_' She reprimanded herself, disapproving as this was not the time or place to show any sort of affection or ask any questions that she was burning to ask.

"Henry is with Archie, we figured it would be safe there and apparently Archie has this new investigative show that he wanted Henry to watch." Regina started with a lump in her throat that she so desperately tried to swallow.

Emma nodded in approval as she began to eat. "I think that is a good idea, Archie has been quite good on Henry and I know he would be safe there." Her voice praised the latter and the other two women watched on, one with interest as the other was feeling unease.

"I was wondering, Regina…if perhaps I could stay over with Elsa so we could figure out where to go from here in finding her sister." Emma slowly ran the tip of the spoon along the porridge before taking a cautious bite, sucking in a breath as it was a little hotter than expected.

With a nod, Regina confirmed Emma's request while she played with a loose strand that was attached to her sleeve.

Snows lips were twisted with distaste at the events going on. "I feel you should be at home with us, your family." Snow said rather slowly.

Emma felt her brow twitch as she took a deep breath, not wanting to argue with her mother that she's only really known for a couple of years and was her own age.  
"Then maybe, Charming can take care of the sheriff business while you and I spend time with Neil here." Snow showed her 100 watt smile that was rather childish and made Emma's stomach churn for unknown reasons.

"Regina could help Elsa, since you don't really use magic, since you don't necessarily need it so, you wouldn't be much use there." Snow continued to go on and Emma felt her fingers brush rather anxiously against the smooth metal of the spoon. She felt her mind swirl with both emotions of frustration and anger and she didn't know what to do in this state. She didn't want to argue with her mother, but she didn't want to continue on.

"Snow, I think Emma can make decisions for herself." Regina's voice leveled out and had a low timbre to it, not wanting to argue either with the rather delusional woman.

"And I think you have no right to say anything at this point Regina. If it wasn't for you two meeting and deciding to go after Elsa without further backup besides Charming, then perhaps Emma wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." Snow argued rather defiantly, not wanting to back down from her idea of taking care of her daughter.

Suddenly the lights flickered and were burnt out as Emma sat there gripping her spoon rather tightly, an electrical current could be seen coating around it. "Stop!" Emma growled in a low yet firm manner, fist slamming down roughly against the wooden table and it caused only Snow to jump in surprise.

"Emma!" Snow's voice called out in exacerbation, rising with a slight fearful edge.

"No, I'm not listening or continuing on with this. I stated what I want, and that is far from what I want. You don't listen and I don't think you ever do." She felt her heart race as her hand shook while electricity was sparking from her fingers. Snow watched on in horror, the idea of her daughter having magic and when both her and Charming both didn't have it was terrifying to her.

"Emma calm down….honey_ listen._" Her voice shook as she tried to calm down her daughter's temper.

"Listen? Rich coming from you, I don't feel well and you know who came to my aid? Regina. You know who knows how to take care of children and never gave her child up, Regina. You know who has had my back since I've came to Storybrooke and aided in my growth? It was not you."Sharp, her voice cut into the woman with such venom that Snow's eyes had began to fill with tears from both her hormones and the confession. "

Do you even know the first thing about me? Do you know what I like, what I don't? Do you care to even learn maybe who I am, or is it predestined for me to only be known as the saviour? Is that all I am?" Her voice waved shakily as her emotions spilled while her fingers twitched slightly, electricity pulsating through her in both anger and pain.

Regina laid a soft hand on Emma's forearm and gave a soft understanding look. "Emma, calm down." Her voice low, laced with a calmness that was like a tender bass in the woman's tremulous mind. "It's not worth it, let's all go back to the mansion and have a good night sleep…Snow, stop and this is not about you right now. This is about Emma and Elsa and you should stay here with your husband and baby." Regina warned cautiously towards the younger woman as her hand ever so gently caressed Emma's arm, wanting her to calm down.

Elsa watched only in wonderment, she had never seen anything quite like Emma or Regina's magic and it was nothing short of amazing.  
"Regina.…" Snow begged and was left with a swirl of purple smoke around where the three bodies were once sitting and she, alone, was left with the confessions and thoughts.

* * *

They were in the study of the mayoral mansion as Emma was left seated on the leather sofa in front of the fireplace that was left bare, none the less, she gazed in the empty fireplace for some sort of answers.

"Elsa...why don't you follow me, I think I might have some clothes you could change into and in the morning-" Regina started with a soft sigh, fixing her skirt and shirt slightly. "In the morning we will start looking, ok?" Regina smiled slightly as she rested a single hand on the thin blondes shoulder, looking up at her.

"I like the sound of that." Elsa's soft demure voice came out, her exhaustion setting in as she had used too much of her magic that day and was definitely not used to doing so. She walked with Regina out of the room, not noticing the glance that the brunette made towards the troubled blonde on the couch.

Emma sat there alone, her fingertips twitching as she saw the sparks continue to crackle against them. She shook her hands as she felt her own onset of tears begin to build. Why couldn't she be enough? Why couldn't she be trusted with her own decisions? Why were all the decisions that were involved around her life made by others who thought they knew what was best? She slowly wrapped her fingers around her wrists and clenched her eyes shut; blunt nails digging into her white flesh as she felt the slight tension leave at the light pain that filled her.

"_**please…**_" She whispered to no one as the horrid memories that plagued her nights were flooding through her mind. She could still feel the rejection of her many foster families telling her that she didn't fit into their family like they had thought, she still felt the greedy hands of the many 'fathers' and 'brothers' who told her they would teach her what love was. She could still feel that damned helplessness that surrounded her and right now, right now she felt so small, she wasn't the saviour. She wasn't Emma Swan, the bounty hunter and sheriff, no, she was just Emma, a little girl who so desperately wanted to be loved and to feel a sense of belonging, to be just good enough.  
She hadn't realized anyone was with her until a soft gasp was heard and a pair of gentle arms that her body found as familiar had been draped around her in a blanket of safety.

"Emma stop...you're bleeding." Regina whispered as she looked at the nails that were filled with the blood that was pouring from her wrists.

Emma's eyes snapped open wildly, haunted and Regina knew that look, oh god did she know that horrible look.

"Emma you're here…Emma you're safe…" Regina whispered, chanted nearly as she gently grabbed either side of the woman's jaw. "You're here with me, we are in my home and we are safe. No one is going to hurt you and you will always have a home here you understand me." Regina swallowed thickly as she felt her throat want to close up upon seeing the tears that began to descend from beautiful irises of emerald.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered as she felt her hands gently wring in front of her, she hated seeming so weak and especially now, she realized no one has seen her like this in all her years of living and here she was, with her son's other mother, with her love, with Regina.

"Don't be.…" Regina whispered and looked at Emma, who was always so strong for everyone, so powerful, break right before her eyes and it was in that moment she knew Emma was still just that, broken.

She had her arms wrapped around her as Emma laid against her with tears dropping from her eyes, they had stayed in that position for an hour or so, neither wanting to break the comfort the other held.

With a small sniffle, Emma's eyes gazed up at Regina with a slight worry.  
"When you decide to remember, please don't look at me any differently." Her voice hoarse.

"Mmn, Miss Swan, you are still my idiot. It would take decades of bad decisions and potentially a murderous rampage for me to look at you as someone else. So don't worry." A small crinkle came to Regina's eyes as she playfully jested the blonde.

Emma nodded with a small smile before yawning, being utterly exhausted. "So is there another guest bedroom?" She asked while she rubbed the back of her hand up against her eyes.

A sheepish smile came to Regina's lips as she licked them slowly and took a deep breath. "It appears that Henry's room is a mess, Elsa has the other room, my other spare room is actually a room that is filled with old things of Henry's and that only leaves my room." She stated rather anxiously as she felt her stomach knot up and her heart race.

Green eyes searched brown, boring into the others with intensity as the quiet around them left the air thick with unknown emotions.

"Well...if it's ok Madam Mayor…" Emma whispered as she felt nervous for whatever reason.

"It's just sleeping. My bed is quite big and honestly you would get the best sleep on it, trust me." As soon as the sentence left her mouth she felt her cheeks burn. "I mean I-"

"I know Regina, you probably have the most expensive bed from Queens Mattress Depot with imported everything and gold trimming." Emma smiled while trying to joke, but felt equally nervous.

Regina stood up, flattening her skirt while adjusting her shoulder length brown hair. "Well…let's go." Regina smiled as she turned, the sound of her soles patting against the ground in just nylons was slightly more beautiful than Emma imaged as she watched the woman leave towards the door and she had to take a deep breath to calm her ever growing nerves. This was either going to be the best sleep she had ever had, or potentially the longest night.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: First off I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had a bad case of writers block and though I know where the story is going and what the development is I've been having a difficult time writing this little bit. But...I've been rewatching OUAT and getting my inspiration back! So please bare with me! I hope you all enjoy  
**

* * *

Her breath unsteady as she ascended the stairs and towards Regina's bedroom, she had never once been in the mayors room and though she had spent nights with the queen, she was still nervous to sleep in the same room as Regina. She kept her eyes on the back of the woman's head, waiting to be told that the brunette had changed her mind and that she didn't want to share a bed, but as the regal woman had opened the door and pushed it open, she found no such comment.

"Here we are." Regina smiled, somewhat forced and it made the blonde wonder as to why.

"Thank you again.." Emma whispered, nearly breathless as she followed Regina into the darkened room.

As the light was turned on and the room became more visible, Emma noted that there were a lot of similarities to her old room and the one here in Storybrooke. The style itself was just more modern, but there was an ottoman at the foot of the bed, a lounge chair with footstool, a vanity, dark mahogany wood dresser, what looks like a large walk in closet, and night stands by the large California king bed. A view that was similar with furniture from the Enchanted Forest. Emma smiled at the sight and felt her stomach tighten, oh how she had missed that big bed of Regina's and just sleeping in it.

"Let me grab you a night shirt and maybe some shorts, I'm not sure if they will fit right." Regina smiled as she looked somewhat self consciously at the lean blonde and went to the dresser to grab the clothes, opening the top drawer. Regina went through her pajamas, trying to find something that would fit the leaner blonde. In that moment she had stumbled across a long night shirt as well as a pair of silk shorts that she rarely wore.

"There's the bathroom door over there, knock before you come out." Regina's husked voice was ever more alluring while Emma's eyes only focused on the beautifully thick lips that nearly accentuated every word. The brunette held the articles of clothing outwards towards the shaken woman before her with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Got it." She nodded and smiled through the side of her thin lips, taking the clothes and walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She looked around at the claw foot large bath tub, the double sink along with the vast mirror that took up that whole wall. The bathroom wasn't giant, but it was still a rather sizable area.

"Still one for elegance madam mayor." Emma smiled softly while she began to undress out of the sweats she had on and slowly slid on the smooth cool fabric of the silk shorts, noticing they were a tad loose.

'_Regina does have a fuller body than I do…._' She thought to herself before sliding on the larger silk night shirt that covered the shorts. She took one look over her figure and felt so small in the clothes, perhaps due to losing some weight back in the enchanted forest or just because she was scrawnier than the brunette.

Her eyes locked on the mirrored counterparts and felt herself begin to tear up, was she truly this pathetic? Did she have to hide behind someone else and seek a solace within another in order to not feel alone? With long arms wrapping around herself, she let her head hang down and allowing her messy blonde hair to hang in front of her face while trying to push further thoughts to the side.

'You belong…' She whispered as she felt her fingers clench into her biceps harshly; the smooth fabric bunching up around the digits as a soft knock came to the door to jolt her out of her silent hell.

"Emma-Dear, are you okay? Does everything fit?" Her low husky voice came out smoothly from the other side of the door and felt like a blanket of warmth that wrapped around her insecurities.

With a thick swallow that cleared the catch in her throat, Emma took a slow deep breath. "Yeah it does."Her voice barely rasped out.

She reached for the door and put on a small smile, her thin pink lips tightly pulled and Regina felt her heart tug a bit. Brown brows furrowed as she took a step towards the blonde and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind the latter's ear all while looking up in her eyes. Emma was taller than her, her figure having more athletic tones to the muscle and the mayor's eyes couldn't help but wander over the blonde in front of her.

Emma felt Regina's eyes brush against every part of her flesh and suddenly felt insecure, her ears burning red with shyness while her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

"Sorry they're a bit short on you." The husky voice came out that pulled Emma's eyes to the set of honey brown eyes. Watery emerald pools met earthy brown and Emma felt herself feeling grounded within her warm gaze.

"Emma-" Regina began and felt suffocated by the words that wanted to spill past her lips. There were so many emotions as she was standing within her bedroom with the woman who was once her rival, yet, she felt so much closer than any rival or any person she had ever known.

"I-you need to talk?" Regina stuttered while she reached up and wrapped her own arms around her slim hips, showing off her assets to the blonde who desperately tried to keep her eyes only on the woman's eyes.

"I don't even know where to begin 'Gina." Emma huffed out a frustrated sigh as she shuffled on her feet a bit, her jaw tensing.  
She didn't know what would be ok to tell the woman, what not to, what would be best kept to herself or what she should divulge in and trust that Regina would stay.

Well, if what you say is true Em-ma, then you shouldn't hold back. You've seen me at a delicate state when I was really the worst version of myself and you made sure that somehow I would remember you if we were to…" Regina fumbled on the words as her cheeks heated. "to kiss.' She whispered and bit her bottom lip before feeling her eyes wander to anyplace but the beautiful set of emerald eyes that's gaze burned into her.

"Why- Why don't you ask me, we have all night as I'm sure with me being sheriff I'm allotted sick time?" Emma had a small smile as she looked towards Regina hopefully.

"And since Snow is technically Mayor right now, I have all the time to myself." Regina turned to the bed and walked towards it, each step making the woman's hips sway ever so slightly, earning a longing gaze of a certain blonde.

"Then it sounds good to me." Emma followed behind and took a seat when Regina did, sitting comfortably beside her.  
Both sat in silence, neither knowing how to start off the conversation.

Regina's eyes burned the palms of her hands as she stared so harshly at the lines, trying to muster some sort of courage to ask Emma what she had possibly went through.  
"Did I ever hurt you?" Regina's voice barely let out. For whatever reason where they stand now, she could never imagine harming her sons other mother.

"Mmn, I was locked away for approximately two weeks in your dungeon. But, I wasn't hurt." Emma smiled gently. "You know, for being a prisoner…I wouldn't have minded being locked up there versus the prison I had went to as an eighteen year old." Emma chuckled softly as she pushed back her hair and tied it up in a low ponytail.

"So, what exactly happened Emma? You made it seem like you were gone for so long and you were wearing my noble attire. I know we briefly talked about it and I shut you down but, after almost losing you today…I just….I realized that perhaps you really are telling the full truth and-" Regina's eyes began to burn as brown pupils grew glassy. "And- I realized that losing you….was simply terrifying." She swallowed harshly and felt a hand on her own; a warm calloused hand slid into her smaller soft hand and spread a warmth through her whole body.

"I.…I appeared with Hook right outside of the Locksley's village where you killed Marian, Robins wife." Emma started and felt the woman flinch.

"Your guards found Hook and I while you killed Marian for insubordination. You sent Hook off while keeping me as prisoner. After two weeks in the dungeon you summoned me and there you were with some woman named Ursula and then there was Maleficent and I- I know about your past relationship." Emma quickly mentioned and this in turn caused the brunette to turn a bright pink. 'How cute.' Emma thought before shaking her head.

"So.…" Emma slowly stood up and smiled, wanting so desperately for Regina to remember those moments together.

"So you saw something in me and you spared me….you had a chance to let me rot away, but you gave me a chance. You, you were the first person to allow me a chance to flourish in something I didn't know how and you taught me how to be a proper noble in your time. You gave me a tutor and a day, and she told me to not take your kindness lightly so I didn't, Regina I took you to dinner and we danced and you know what you told me?" Emma looked at Regina and walked towards her, holding her hands so gently yet firmly in her own. Green eyes dancing with adoration and glee that stretched out farther than either knew.

"You told me that I was the first person to dance with you, from that day onward I got to see more and more of you. You were not the Evil Queen Regina, you never were…you were always just Regina a hurt woman who did so much good but because of one person, everyone looked at you like you were. Regina, you- with you I felt so safe and I feel like I made you feel it too. We danced, shared kisses, I sung to you on the last night I had with you…you were that perfect love and the moment I told you everything….it broke my heart….you were so broken and I made a promise that you would find me in this life…in this realm…and things would work out…." Emma whispered as her eyes grew watery while words grew more and more difficult to say.

"Month's went by there Regina….and when I came here only maybe five minutes had passed….I was ready to throw away a life here so that you…you would feel so loved and then that would perhaps set you on a different path, one where you could have been happy, but if I did-" Emma paused at the thought of what that would actually entail. The detriment situation grew more real to her now that she's sitting here versus when she was there.

" I wouldn't exist the correct way, Henry wouldn't be here, and those hardships you went through before you met me wouldn't have made you into this incredibly strong woman I see today. Regina…." Emma gasped as she felt arms wrap around her neck and warm liquid spill against her cheek. The woman before her was trembling with such sorrowful pleas, Regina had broke down all those walls she had fought to maintain strongly erect had finally crumbled before the saviour.

Emma's arms tightly wrapped around the woman's figure in a loving embrace while she let Regina's hands run up through her hair and pull her close, shaking her head as tears continually fell.  
"Emma.…" Her voice choked out as a million emotions had ran through her mind and soul; wanting to believe but too afraid to do so.

"Regina it's ok…" Emma whispered and found it funny that though she was technically the one that needed this, she was here doing this very thing to Regina. Though she herself was fragile, she knew of most of the latters fragility and thought of nothing more to do than to care for her.

"I was so awful to you when you got here, god- I was such a horrible person to you…" Regina whispered as she slowly calmed down and sniffled a bit, taking a shaky breath.  
"I was so…._afraid_ of what was happening around me that everything was going to go to hell because of you but I didn't realize that Storybrooke….was my own hell because it didn't have you…" Regina whispered as she looked up at Emma, her glistening brown eyes boring into concerned emerald pools.

"I didn't know then, but now…I understand and it's ok." Emma assured her.

"It's not.…I just…." Regina took a shaky breath and tried to regain what composure she had, she slowly pushed up off the blonde while wiping her eyes. "I need….I'm sure I told you many things of my younger years that I'm not proud of, but also that I've never told anyone except for possibly Mal…" She looked up, gazing at the lights above her bed to stop any further tears falling.

"Emma.…If…if we were to do something I need to let you know all of me because…I'm…" Regina swallowed. "I'm scared to love fully because I lose those that I love." Emma's hand soothingly ran along Regina's arm in a way that brought nothing but comfort.

"This is why, when you came back with Henry I got…hostile….I just…_Emma,_ as you know I had lost Daniel so young, yet…. After losing Daniel I also lost my purity, I lost my heart, I lost every part of myself and in the process I put up guards around myself so that I could never lose again so…I wouldn't. With Graham…" She hesitated and Emma felt herself tense up.

"I had his heart…I don't expect you to understand….but, m-my very first time was far from gentle, no control, no love, no care….I was simply another trinket upon the King's shelf to show at events. So, a bit after the king had passed... Mal and I had an argument. I sought to once again get my revenge, yet…. I found the huntsman who was a man yet a caring gentle man…He wasn't your typical hunter." Regina's eyes grew glossy .

"He satiated my want to be in control and have control over something I never had…" She whispered. "A man who both listened to me, helped out with Henry….I did grow some feelings for him in the years that I had Henry; so when I lost him to you I just, I _lost it_, it was like losing Daniel all over again." Regina let her head fall into her hands as she shook her head.  
"I regret it you know…I regret killing him, I regret being terrible to you, I regret being hard on Henry while you were here that year….and yet, I felt that because of that year, you challenged me in ways no one ever have and I can't help but thank you for that." She looked up at Emma with a sad smile.

Emma cupped the woman's cheek and she leaned forward, pressing a hesitant kiss to Regina's forehead. "You won't lose me…I don't think that's how my destiny works….but the moment you are ready to let me know." Emma smiled and looked into the woman's eyes. "For now, let us sleep." Emma smiled and leaned up, crawling into bed to get under the covers comfortably while Regina soon followed suit.

"I may not be ready now, but soon I will be." Regina whispered as she laid her head upon the silk pillow and looked towards the silhouette of the woman in front of her.  
"Emma…just because no one here understands your demons doesn't make them any less real, no one knows what you went through except for you and if you need someone to talk about trauma to…I will be here." She promised and Emma couldn't help but smile tearfully. "You're not perfect, you are a woman with a horrible hand given to you…but, Emma if anyone can get through this without dabbling in the darkness it's you." Regina smiled and reached out, brushing some hair behind the woman's ear.

"Don't let me fall then Regina….pull me out before I do."  
"I promise, both as Henry's mother and as myself I promise…." Regina smiled as her eyes slowly fell heavy.

"Goodnight your Majesty." Emma couldn't help but crack a smile.

* * *

Music echoed the usually quiet mayoral mansion while a wondrous draft filled each room with such vigor, ones mouth would water on the spot.  
Emma slowly sat up with, her wavy blonde hair was mussed and her shirt was disheveled upon her body.

"What in the world?" She rubbed her eyes before standing up and opened the door, her eyes squinting as tried to adjust to the daylight and walked down the stairs to see such a rare sight that one would not believe her if she uttered it.

Regina had her shoulder length hair tied up with a band around her head, wearing a 'boyfriend' shirt and athletic shorts and socks while cooking and singing to Nirvana's 'About a girl'. Her body swaying a bit while bobbing on the soles of her feet while flipping what looked like a crepe and set the said item on a large plate and began to spread what looked like nutella on it along with various fruits and rolled it up perfectly before lightly feathering powdered sugar over it.

"I Do~" Emma sang out loudly and caused the brunette to nearly fall in surprise and quickly, the blonde ushered to her and carefully held her up.

"Ms Swan, dear god." Regina's eyes were bugged out wide while holding onto her spatula for dear life.

"I didn't take you for a Nirvana fan."Emma smiled cheekily while helping the woman gain her composure.

"Well I'm sure there's plenty you don't know dear, but my taste in music varies." Regina swallowed and looked up, letting her eyes wander to those thin pink lips that were cocked in such a childish grin that she had to force herself to look away.

"Well I'd like to get to know more about you, Madam Mayor." Emma hummed and then looked at the crepes that were plated so perfectly. "Like- how on earth you cook so damned well, did you take lessons in France or something." Emma asked incredulously.

Regina simply laughed and shook her head, turning the gas burner off and held up a plate that had crepes, scrambled eggs, and two link sausages upon it.  
"No dear, when you repeat the same day for twenty eight years and you're the only one that seems to not be in the same cycle, you try new things." Emma took the plate and walked to the table while Regina waved her hand and two cups of coffee were presented in front of them.

"You're parents also came by earlier to make sure I didn't have my way with you or anything." Regina rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her crème colored coffee.

"Oh-" Emma mustered out as she took a bite of her sausage. "I suppose they want me back with them right?" She chewed while then proceeding to take another bite.  
Regina furrowed her brows and leaned forward, wiping the woman's mouth with her own cloth napkin.

"But, you're an adult Emma and therefore you have a choice." Regina reminded the woman who only nodded.

"It's still weird you know, that my parents are….in a sense younger than me….I have more life experience than they do in this world and you…you are my age." Emma pointed out and Regina shrugged a bit.

"Parents aren't always just what is biological, look at Henry. Though yes you are his mother, I am too and he is not biologically mine- yet at that same technical note I'm his step great grandmother." Regina rolled her eyes and took a bite of her eggs. "But, he doesn't see that part, he see's that I'm his mom and that's all there is to it."

Emma nodded while slowly pushing her eggs around. "I had a foster mom that according to my social worker was very much like a good mother to me. She took my side, she cared about me and was going to adopt me…but, I don't remember her." Emma looked up at Regina and sighed. "My whole childhood is such a blur of faces, that I hardly remember which one was which anymore unless they were absolutely terrible." Emma chewed her eggs and swallowed a gulp full of her coffee, grunting at the warm liquid that slid down her throat.

Regina smiled sadly at Emma, taking her hand briefly. "You are more than your past, you survived and are a good mother to our son…don't forget that." Regina gave the woman's hand a soft squeeze before releasing it.

"Thank you." Emma smiled and squeezed the woman's hand in return before a knock was heard.  
Regina and Emma glanced quickly towards the door then at each other.

"Were you expecting someone?" Emma inquired while the latter shook her head and stood up. "Stay here and finish eating, you do need rest dear." Regina flicked her wrist and her outfit changed to navy silk pajama pants, a black bralette with a slim fitting black tank and a matching navy silk robe that was neatly tied around her waist before she checked her appearance in the mirror and walked down the steps and to the door; opening it.

"Regina...we have a problem…" Elsa's eyes went wide and with the Charmings behind them with Robin, everything looked rather grim.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Dear Readers and Followers...I am terribly sorry for such a late update. I know I keep apologizing for a late update. To be honest, I've just been really busy and not in such a great place in my own personal life, so I have not been in a place to update. I know it's not an excuse, but know this...I will continue on and won't abandon this story as there is several more things I want to write including a sequel and another story after this. I will say that this story has perhaps ten or maybe even 12 more chapters approximately left. (Could be more) but, I do want to say thank you to those who keep reading on and again I do terribly apologize for such a late update. R.M**_

* * *

"What do you mean his heart is frozen?!" Regina's voice escalated as she looked at the small body that was now on her couch. The small boy laid dormant in front of a fireplace, his curly brown hair falling right above his eyes while a thin layer of ice coated his neck and chin in small crystals.

"What happened?!" The brunette's voice boomed and caused the demure blonde ice princess to jump in her spot.

"I was walking through the woods and found him like this. I tried to find his family and- we are here." Elsa stuttered out, her hands wringing in front of her while five sets of eyes bore into her.

"It is true, she did bring him to me." Robins voice came while sinking to his knees, his eyes filled up while running his thick fingers through his sons hair. "He's all I got." The mans thin lower lips quivered as he looked up pleadingly at Regina. "Please…I helped you, help me…" Robin begged, referring to the enchanted forest when he helped her get to the vault.

"I-" Regina swallowed and walked towards the little boy, her hands hovering over him as a soft glow of gold radiated between the hands and body as she ran her hands up to the head and down to his heart. The feeling of his strong little heart brought tears to the brunettes eyes, he was still holding on.

"It's not quite frozen his heart…but..if we don't hurry and reverse this…this will be fatal…" Regina sighed before reaching in, causing everyone but Emma to gasp as she carefully withdrew the boy's small beating heart; glowing a magnificent red without blemish, Regina's eyes softened in awe.

"It's safer to keep it out and safe rather than let it grow cold." She assured and waved her hand as a box appeared in her free hand before putting it safely inside and handed it to Robin.

"Keep it safe, we will figure out who did this…" She sighed and looked at the poor boy with a saddened expression. She did get a long well with Robin in the least bit, but they were on good enough terms to be civil towards each other.

With a curt nod and a bow, Robin held his sons heart firmly. "If there is any time you need my assistance, please do not hesitate." He took the woman's hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it before looking to Emma and the others. "Thank you all. You have my utmost gratitude. " He added while pulling back, clearing his throat as he then looked towards the Charmings.

"Elsa, could you take us to where you found him?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms self consciously around herself. Her body still not fully recovered from before as the cold chills still racked along her spine.

"Emma please sit this out honey, I don't want you to overdo it." Snow rested her hand on Emma's shoulder, to only have the gesture shrugged off.

"Snow it's fine." Emma looked towards the woman whose eyes were a near reflection of her own.

"It's not fine Emma, you were just recovering from hypothermia last night and you're wanting to go on a mission?!" Mary Margaret's voice rose slightly, edging along the border of frustration and worry.

"You just gave birth yourself, but you continue to go on and try to do missions yourself. " Emma's eyebrows shot upwards.

Regina looked between the equally stubborn women and sighed, shaking her head in minor amusement. A low rumbled chuckle escaped past her lips that caused everyone's attention to go to her.

"Listen, Snow, you need to stay home with your child. Emma, let me take a look over you and if I see any of your vitals off you are to stay home ok? If that's the case then maybe you can play video games with Henry and bond with him. If that's what ends up happening I will give you updates so you're not left out of the loop. I don't want you to push yourself and to end up really hurting yourself, we have Henry and he does need you. " Regina's eyes sternly shot a glance in Emma's direction with her lips pursing in thought as she tried to figure what else needed to be done.

"Charming, why don't you and Robin go to the precinct and perhaps take Elsa to get exact geographical locations along with potential suspects lined up." Regina looked to everyone who all in turn were silent.  
"Do I have an evil panda behind me, or are you guys deaf?" Regina's lips pursed with brows pushed together. The Charming family along with Robin scrambled out the door with nothing more than silent agreements, not wanting to further prolong this 'meeting'.

"Gina I-" Regina lifted a finger to Emma's lips and gently pressed them against the soft flesh. Brown eyes locking with the emerald pools whilst letting out a sigh.

"You know, you are just as stubborn and headstrong as your parents Emma." Regina cracked a small grin while then holding her hands over either side of the blonde. "Now…please stay quiet while I check over you." She demanded with a low timbre.

"Anything for you Nurse Mill's." Emma rolled her eyes as a smirk crossed the brunette's lips while she let her magic run through Emma's body carefully; her eyes closing as she concentrated over the readings she was getting and Emma watched her in complete awe. Regina always had this glow about her when she was using her magic for more than just selfish reasons. She had this light, she had a look of belonging and hope that emanated around her.

"Well , besides having the appetite of a teenager…you're body is fine…fatigued, but fine." Letting her hands fall to her sides, Regina looked up towards the blonde. "You can come, but please, don't overdo it and if you feel weak let me know and we will come home." Regina demanded, showing her more motherly side and it caused the blonde to grin widely.

"Of course."

"Now, let's go get ready upstairs…I know you didn't bring clothes but, I'm sure I have at least something you could possibly wear." Regina pondered while walking with the woman up the stairs and towards her room.

Emma sat on the chair by the window while watching as Regina looked through her drawers. "If you don't have anything that's ok…I can just stop by my parent-"

"Here it is!" Regina exclaimed and sighed as she pulled out a pair of sweat pants. "They were too long for me and didn't fit me right…but I kept them around in the case I would wear them, but never got around to it." Regina hummed and handed them to Emma, the latter glancing over the black 'Fila' sweatpants and did a once over.

"I also have a white tank top that seems to be right up your alley." Regina smiled and walked to her dresser once more, grabbing the white tank top and tossed it to Emma. There's a bathroom beside Henry's room that you can use, towels are in the cupboard right outside the door. Help yourself and I'll be out in a moment." Regina smiled softly and as she turned, she felt a hand grip her wrist.  
"Gina wait." A voice called out and the brunette turned to look at the blonde before she watched the woman stand and embrace her tightly, her eyes tightly shutting.

"Thank you…" Emma whispered.

"For what?" Breathing out a soft whisper, her arms wrapped around the blondes petite, yet toned waist.

"For believing in me and giving me another chance." The blonde whispered and swayed with the brunette who found an odd comfort in the woman's arms. They stayed in the embrace, finding a quiet solace that felt like they themselves were the universe without anything else within this world to hold them back.  
Regina's head fell gently upon the blondes shoulder as their bodies moved in tune with each other.

"We should really be getting ready though…" Her voice carried out with a soft blow of air, sighing lightly.

Emma hummed in response before hesitantly pulling back while taking a look over the beautiful olive skinned woman before her.

"Alright, I'll be back in after I get showered and dressed." Emma whispered and it took every ounce of her to not give the familiar woman a kiss. Their noses brushed against each other and after blinking what felt like a million times, Regina cleared her throat and pulled back.

"Let's get to it." Her cheeks burned a bright pink as her usual regal demeanor had dropped.

Emma's lips pulled into a childish grin at the sight of the brunette. "Alright, and again thank you…" She turned her back to the woman after grabbing the clothes given to her and went to the spare bathroom.

Regina's hand was placed against her chest, feeling as if her heart was thumping in her chest a hundred beats a second. Closing her eyes, she felt as if a wave of unfamiliar emotions crashed into her and wracked her body with both want and longing.  
"Not now…" She whispered, being reminded of the small child in the living room while she then made her way into her bathroom and began to get ready.

"He will be ok." A soft voice came out and this caused the brunette to turn her head to look at the sporty blonde leaning against the door frame.

"I know, it's just….regardless he didn't deserve this. He's just a little boy." Regina whispered as she ran her fingers through his thick curly locks of hair.

Emerald pools looked on towards the small boy, who remained eerily still as thin blue icy crystals coated his usually rosy cheeks. Emma went forward and rested a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"The sooner we leave and find the person responsible, the sooner we can get the cure for him." A hand reached up and grabbed hers, giving it a soft squeeze while the brunette locks bounced before her in an understanding nods.

"Let's get going." She whispered and stood to her feet, her black slack pants hugging her legs beautifully while her red blouse was tucked in neatly with the top two buttons undone and a black coat draped over her shoulders. She looked as mayoral as ever, a mature woman with poise and elegance regardless the situation.

Emma broke her train of thought as she then was met with the gaze of the woman before her. "Let's." She nodded and offered her hand to the woman, in which she so gratefully took it. A brown sculpted brow arched upwards as she was guided out of the living room and towards the front door, their feet padding against the hardwood floor.

"What shoes are you wearing?" Emma asked as she saw two pairs of shoes in front of the door that would be possible that Regina could be wearing.

"The heels, not the ankle boots." Regina looked onward at the blonde who then sunk down to sit on the wooden steps, grabbing the heels and smiled a bit. "Here." Emma looked up and as their eyes locked, something within Regina clicked, Emma was going to keep trying.

She smiled to herself at the thought of the blonde continually trying to show her how she felt, show her what she meant to her and she knew that could not be easy for the woman before her that was just as broken and insecure as she was.

"Thank you.." Regina whispered as she lifted one leg a bit and felt Emma's hand against her covered skin, her stockings thin nylon, but none the less able to feel the warmth radiating from the woman before her.

Shaking her head, Emma smiled and carefully put each shoe on the woman and then slipped some tennis shoes on that Regina had magicked over from her parents apartment.

Upon standing, Emma pulled her lips upwards in a grin as she looked over the composed mature woman. "No problem and- so….do you personally have any idea who might have done this?" The blonde asked as she walked outside with Regina, watching as she put up a protection spell over the mayoral mansion and the two walked down the steps and off the property.

"Not a single clue, as far as I know…you, Gold, and myself are the only ones beside the fairies who should be able to use magic." Regina wrapped her arms around her petite waist as the two walked side by side down the street towards the sheriff's station.

Brown brow's furrowed with contempt at the thought of anyone hurting such an innocent child, calculating what the motive would be if not to frame Elsa but, even at that, why go so far to do that?  
"Gina-" A voice pulled her from her train of thoughts and as she blinked a couple times, her head turned to look into a pair of emerald eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"I was just saying that…well if it's ice magic…wouldn't that narrow potential subjects to people who maybe work in colder environments here in Storybrooke?" The blonde suggested, her hands shoved deep in the jogger pant pockets while kicking a stone to the side, feeling rather shy about making any comment to the knowing brunette.

Regina tilted her head and stopped in her tracks, both women just minutes away from the Sheriff's office front door and some thoughts dawned on her.

"That would make sense…." Her words drawled on and she looked at Emma as if she were an absolute genius.  
Regina sucked in her lower lip slightly, chewing ever so lightly upon the painted red lip while thinking of any possibilities, but no one- not a soul came to mind as if she completely forgot who could have had ice magic within her town.

"Magic tends to leave a magical fingerprint…and so that's how we know it is not Elsa, but ice magic is one of those specific magical practices that are uncommon. I'm also not that familiar with the people in Arendelle, granted we did have some trading way back when…but I personally don't remember the people all that well." Letting out a breath of air, she sighed and shook her head. "It has to be someone from there though."

Emma looked over the brunette and it took all she could to not actually encase the latter within her arms to hold her tightly. This one day was nearly torture as she could not act upon her own feelings in the way that she would have liked.

"We will figure it out, but let's get inside before I actually do get sick." She smiled slightly and gently grabbed the woman's forearm.

Nodding, Regina looked down rather shyly and walked with Emma the several paces to the front door of the Sheriff's station. A pale hand reached in front of her before she could and opened the door, bowing ever so slightly the blonde grinned wide "My Majesty."

This action caused the brunette to giggle to herself and as she realized the reaction she made, Emma saw it and couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the sound that Regina made. Her green eyes danced gleefully upon the brunette with a sense of longing. This look did not escape Regina and somehow, it sent this feeling of sadness through her, but this was a topic of another time.

"Thank you.." Regina whispered and walked in with the blonde woman, seeing three sets of eyes fall upon them.

"Did you guy's find anything?" Emma's voice came from behind her, not the soft tone she just heard, but a more stern tone that rivaled her fathers.

"Nothing, Elsa can't remember if she knew anyone in her home country who had the same magical properties that she has." Charming's voice came out while his brow's scrunched in frustration.

"My son is lying down alone and frozen and we can't do nothing to help. I lost my wife once and now I may lose my son, I cannot be a man of any sort of honor if I can't even do anything for a child." Robin's rasped voice came out lowly with desperation.

"We will find how to reverse this, but we need to see if there is a way to locate this person and Gold may have something to locate this person's magic." Regina wrung her hands together in thought. "Like I told Emma, magic has a fingerprint and if we can somehow pin point the magic and follow it's trail, it may lead us to the person responsible." Regina looked up and saw Robin who stared so desperately at her. She tensed her jaw slightly, not caring for his gaze of green eyes that to her were not as brilliant as the blonde beside her.

"What can we do till then though." He asked, crossing his hands in front of his chest. "Because just standing and talking like this is just wasting precious time."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, she felt this robin was possibly more annoying than the one before she went back in time.

"Well unless you can do magic I feel like you can't just tell us to rush." Emma retorted in irritation. "Now…" Her eyes went to Elsa. "I feel like maybe you should go lay low, just in case anyone tries to pin this on you…it's better to be out of public eyes." Emma smiled slightly as blue eyes gazed at her with a soft appreciation.

"Now, Regina and I will go to Gold's shop while you two go check out the woods and we will meet you there. I'm assuming you got the coordinates from Elsa where Roland was found…we will meet you there" Emma announced, trying to be the self proclaimed leader while Charming tilted his head.

"I think we should work together Emma, let Robin who is a tracker work with Regina." David suggested while sliding his hands into his jean pockets.

Robin looked between the three and grumbled "We don't have all the bloody time in the world to argue, let's just get a move on." He threw his hands up in irritation and looked at David. "Let's just let the women do as they want and we will go track." He walked past the two women and out the door, leaving an equally irritated David to only follow through with him.

"Well your father is as much a man child now as he was then." Regina cocked a brow while watching the two men.

"And the forest man is not much different." Emma chuckled and shook her head.

The two looked at each other, eyes locking as if trying to somehow fathom what to do next and both too caught up in the moment to break the sweet silence. That is, until the soft noise of a throat clearing had broken it.

Elsa looked between the two and a small smile spread across her lips. "Um…if you don't mind I'll go back to…what you call a 'loft' and wait till you give updates…thank you for watching out for me." Her voice slightly awkward as she didn't know what to say.

Emma broke the stare off and looked at the blue eyed woman and smiled. "Of course…we will let you know what we find and if you can possibly help us." She then looked back to Regina and nodded. "Let's go to Gold's."  
"Oh...you know that magic?" Elsa called out and grabbed a small scarf that had ice crystals stuck to it, perfectly preserved. "This has that magic on it…maybe it'll help…" Elsa handed it to Emma before showing a small smile.

Regina looked between the two and a bubbling feeling spread across her chest as she had the urge to pull Emma away from the other woman. 'Get yourself in check Regina.' She thought to herself.

"Thanks Elsa." Emma smiled and looked towards a glowering Regina, her brow cocking up in amusement. "Ok, can you magic us to Golds Gina?" Emma held the scarf tightly in one hand while lightly touching the brunettes bicep.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts, nodding. "Of course." She flicked her wrist in front of her and thought of Gold's shop, closing her eyes she felt her finger tips tingle with electricity and their bodies began to get taken up in the purple plume of smoke, disappearing from the station.

* * *

"Well, well, well deary it looks like we have an ice queen here in Storybrooke." His low accented voice rung sickly in Emma's ears as she felt herself feel sick around the man.

The thin older man had a magnifying glass in one hand as his other spread across the red scarf while a haze of gold came from the palm of his hand across the material clothing. "She's a powerful one…"

"How do you know the gender or what this person is from just that?" Emma asked from behind him as Regina looked over her mentors shoulder.

"You see, I don't know why you ask me questions like that." He turned with a confused look. "I'm the dark one deary, and I've seen this magic before and above all this type of magic is more prominent in women than men." He looked back at the scarf. "Though most ice witches were killed off, only one family continued with the lineage but your dear friend Elsa should have been the last one." He stood up and walked to the cabinet.

"Lucky for you, I have a tracking potion." He took a vial out and grinned.  
"What will it cost us." Regina gripped the back of the chair.

"Oh it won't cost you anything my dear queen." Rumple smirked and walked to Emma. "But it will cost you." His body close to the blonde.

"Not interested then." Regina said from behind him.  
"Oh you should be, because that little boy…you know from the man you were supposed to be destined with….will die if you don't capture this ice witch. And above all if you don't capture or find her, we could all be in trouble." Rumple sneered and Emma felt her stomach not up.

"What will it cost" She breathed through her teeth, green eyes staring deep into his brown eyes.

"When the time is right and I say please…you will do as I say, think of it as my own personal wild card, Saviour." He smirked and Regina felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up.

Emma looked past him at the torn brunette behind him, thinking of how small she probably felt at the moment. She then looked back at the imp and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Deal."


	19. Chapter 19

After the potion was given to the two women, Gold had kicked them out of the shop and let them figure the rest out themselves.

"Emma that was stupid, you shouldn't have trusted him!" Regina called out from behind the frustrated blonde, the brunette had continued to berate her ever since they left the shop and the two were bickering down the side walk for the past ten minutes.

"What was I supposed to do then?" Emma looked behind her, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Trust me and I could have probably made the potion myself." Regina's arms folded defensively in front of her chest.

"But how long would that have taken?" Regina shrunk back and stayed quiet. "_Exactly_, remember I can handle this….please trust me." The blonde shifted her stance and looked at the brunette with pleading green eyes, a look that reminded Regina too well of their son.

'_These two…_' She groaned internally. "Next time…please listen then.." She sighed.

"Got it, but as of now let's go to those two man children and find this witch." Emma smiled slightly and picked up her phone, dialing her fathers cell.

"Hey David." She breathed out. "We got what we needed, where are you guys?" She asked.

She heard their loud steps across the terrain through the phone and slight labored breathing. "Approximately five miles north of the Toll Bridge, close to the base of the mountain."

"Ok then, we will be there in a moment." She hung up and looked at the brunette in front of her.

"Emma.…look." A light trail of ice was before them and it was as if the said person wanted to be caught.

The two exchanged a look and followed the trail before them, walking past the shops and towards one specific store that wasn't far from the pharmacy.  
"Any Given Sundae…" Emma looked up at the place. "This is where Henry and I get our ice cream from…" She frowned and all of a sudden got another phone call, she answered it and sighed upon seeing the name.

"Yes Mary Margaret?"

"Emma, the power across town is out…I don't know how it happened but grumpy and granny are at the loft and I guess everyone is kind of freaking out about it." She heard her mothers exasperated sigh through the phone while the sound of a baby crying echoed loudly in the back ground.

"I'll look into it, but for now maybe go to the power plant and see if you can fix it yourself for now?" Emma suggested.

"I don't know what to look for, ask Regina maybe? She knows this town best after all it is one she made." Her mothers accusing tone came and she got even more irritated than she was before.

"I don't have time for this, I'll figure it out later." She hung up before the latter could talk any more and shoved her phone in the jogger pockets.

"Mommy dearest having a crisis?" Regina's voice came out in a faux pout.  
"You'd think the people here never lived without power before or something." Emma rolled her eyes.

"They're a needy group, those that follow your parents. The moment they get a taste of what they want they end up getting put out if they don't continue on with it." Regina shrugged and looked at the ice cream parlor.

"This would make sense though right?" Emma asked, getting back on topic.

"It would, but it's kind of tackily done don't you think?" Regina rose a brow at the place and before further notice, Emma just walked in and noticed that indeed all the lights were off and as she looked around it appeared that no one was there. The deep blue and white striped walls was welcoming, yet cold at the same time; while the furniture was scarce and the whole place was freezing cold.

"Do you remember who owns this place?" She asked as she looked around, opening the drawers and door to the back which appeared to be locked.  
"No, actually…" Regina trailed off while looking around and scrunched her brows together. "Do you hear that?" She asked in a soft tone, getting closer to the ice cream coolers.

"No, what is it?" Emma asked as she walked towards Regina while trying to see what it was that she was talking about.

"Exactly.… this ice cream should be on it's way to being melted and usually there's a generator below the coolers that keeps the ice cream at a certain temperature to stay cold but, the windows to the ice cream is open and it all appears as cold and fresh as if it was just made…Also, most stores here, especially one like this should have a back up generator in case an outage like this happens…so you should hear the sound of the coolers…" Regina said and walked behind the counter, crouching down to the cabinet below the ice cream coolers and opened it with wide eyes.

"Emma.…" Her voice came out and she looked up at the blonde who was also seemingly frozen in place. "There's no generator or cooling system…" The brunette whispered and Emma looked past her and towards the door.

"We aren't alone either…" Emma whispered and Regina turned around towards the door and saw a tall blonde who radiated elegance and poise behind her. A tall fair skinned blonde with piercing blue eyes that was much like Elsa.

"You finally came home Emma…" Her voice called out softly and Emma looked at her with confusion. "You may not remember me, but in due time you will. " Her voice came out and before the two could come to her, the mystery woman vanished in a flurry of snowflakes.

"Who was that…" Emma whispered and Regina looked at the blonde.

"I don't know…but she knows you." Regina looked at the confused blonde with a sinking feeling in her stomach. "And that is something that never goes well…"

* * *

"We've been walking for an hour mate." Robin sat down on a log and sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Charming looked at the map of Storybrooke and the surrounding woods of it, furrowing his brows. They had been walking for longer than intended with nothing to show for it. Aggravation evidently spreading across his chiseled features.

"Well we are close to the location where Elsa found your son and we are supposed to meet Emma and Regina there." He said with conviction.

"Well it appears they haven't found their way to us yet, so let's just take a moment." He sighed tiredly, he hadn't slept well and wasn't in his right mind.  
A hand patted his shoulder with sympathy. "I'm sorry." Charming showed a small smile while folding the map back up and tucking it in his coat pocket. "We will find out who did this and find a way to help Roland."

"What if we don't…" Robin sighed and looked to his feet. "I promised Marian that I would protect our son…but look at him, he's frozen and on the brink of death.." The man felt his eyes burn with tears he swore to not shed. "I don't know what to do in that case."

David looked sorrowfully at the somber man before him, relating to him in a sense of losing Emma when she was just a baby.

"You know...Emma…my daughter…I had to give her up right when she was born." David said softly while sitting beside Robin.

"I watched Snow give birth to her, suffer in pain while bringing our first child into this world and you know what she did the very second she looked at her." David paused and let out a breathe of silence, swallowing his own emotions. "She gave this beautiful little child to me and said 'Send her through the wardrobe…she's our only chance.' "

"Now imagine...seeing your first born and looking at this perfect little mixture of you and your wife and having to send her alone to some place unknown….I fought with this small baby in my arms, slaying each person who stood between me and her safety…I fought each of Regina's soldiers and as I made it to her nursery…the very nursery she would never get to spend even a night in and I put her in this wardrobe…I took one good look at her and gave her a kiss goodbye.." David's eyes welled up as he still struggled with this.

"I sent my daughter to a place where she wouldn't be loved….who could love her more than Snow and I? I would have to wait twenty eight years in a coma to see her again…only to not have this little girl that I'd be able to teach all these things to, but to a strong independent woman that was more like me than her mother…I realized after the curse broke… how much I truly missed out on in her life and I live with this fact every day." David slid his hands into his coat pockets, pressing the fabric closer to himself.

"I know Snow still feels like we did the right thing, but somewhere I feel like…did we really." He whispered and shook his head. "My point is, Robin…is curses can break and if it's anything with my history is that good will always win.. " He shot the man beside him a small smile.

Robin nodded his head and wiped his eyes a bit, clearing his throat. "He's just a boy…" Robin cracked out.

"I know.… "Their eyes connected for the first time with an equal understanding.

"David, Robin!" Emma yelled out with a not so eager looking brunette beside her.

David stood up and saw his daughter, unable to hold back his smile to see how much she resembled himself.  
"So did you find anything?" He asked and walked towards the two women.

"Yes and no." Regina finished before Emma. "The culprit somehow knows your daughter, but Emma does not know or rather... remembers her." Regina looked at the blonde who sighed. "But, we also have a spell that will lead us to where she may be now."

"Then why aren't we going there now?" Robin stood up and walked towards Regina, noticing his sons scarf in her hand.

"Because we want to find her when we have maybe more information on her…" Emma interrupted and slightly put herself between the two.

David looked at Emma and frowned, noticing the way Emma puts herself in front of Regina as if she was jealous or protecting her. "Well how do we do that if you don't remember her?" Robin grunted.

"Let me look through some stuff, but on top of that we don't want to just jump in hastily without any sort of back up plan. If she's as powerful as we think she may be, then we will need a sure way to make sure we can retreat without any cross fire." Emma clarified before looking back at a nodding Regina who seemed to look between her and Robin with conviction.

Brown eyes felt another set of eyes stare at her, baring holes deep within her very being. Looking up in front of her, she saw David's blue eyes pierce hers and felt uncomfortable as if she was being questioned by Charming.

"Gina, Gina?" Emma looked over her shoulder and watched as brown hair swayed as the woman shook her head a bit and looked at the blonde.

"Yes?" She asked in a softer tone.

Eyes locked and everything blacked out around them except for the two of them. Staying in a sense of quietness, Emma stared deep within brown eyes and felt the insecurity that the woman was feeling as if it was her own. A silent reverie of just emerald swirling within the deep brown pools, getting lost within one another in silent agreements and conversations.

"Emma we need to get going back to the precinct." A deep voice came out , snapping Emma from the silent conversation and she looked at her father that seemed anything but amused.

"We just got here." Regina frowned, not wanting to magic them again in larger quantity.

"Well as Emma pointed out your majesty, but sitting around here and looking for this snow witch isn't going to be helpful right now." David arched a brow.  
"But examining the scene might have something of importance." Regina pointed out, causing the man to roll his eyes.

"Like what, more frost?" He bit back, feeling something was going on between the two.

"No, like perhaps something that would point out to who she was because it's evident she knows your daughter and that perhaps she wants Emma to find her." Regina challenged him.

"And why would she know Emma when this whole town was cursed, so no one here would have known about her here except for just these past few years….you made sure of that." He spat back in anger, the vein in his neck pulsating.

"Well I don't think she came over here with us like normal Charming, so there is a chance she knew Emma in the normal world." Regina said in exasperation, really, dealing with this family was more than infuriating.

"Oh so you're saying my daughter knew this woman in this other world and somehow doesn't know her?" He laughed "She should remember her because there is no magic to take away any memories." He shook his head.

"God damnit David can you just _**shut up**_, you know where to go if you don't want to be here, but I want to find out who this woman is and how to fix what happened to Roland. Because, this is not even about Roland necessarily and there could be more wrong here than just this." She yelled, her brown eyes flickering purple as anger began to consume her. She hated being undermined by the man as he always knew how to push her buttons and try to demean her much like his father in law.

"You guys, stop. David go with Robin or go by yourself…but stop fighting with Regina. She knows more about magic than any of us and it's obvious that the person we are dealing with is a pretty powerful witch, so I want to be prepared along with Regina." Emma said sternly, her hand gently resting on Regina's back in a defensive position and as David looked at them, a much familiar scene of his own wedding where he took his wife's defense came in mind and it only infuriated him more.

"Fine." He said lowly and stalked away, causing the other man to look between the two figures and decided to follow David, not much wanting to be around the two women at that moment.

"I'm sorry Regina…he was out of line." Emma whispered out, embarrassed at how her father lashed out at the brunette.  
Shaking her head, stuck her hands in her coat pocket, finding the cold air quiet nippy at her bare flesh.

"He's always like that, your father and I never get along." Regina cracked a small smile. "Perhaps the whole 'I'll ruin your happiness' thing was a bit too much."  
The two women chuckled softly, finding some warmth in the ironic joke.

"You know, I kind of miss talking to you personally." Emma smiled and looked longingly at the brunette, sparking a warmth that spread deep within the brunette.

"I wish I remembered, but now is not that time…" Regina whispered, her hand reaching up and cupping the blondes cheek with a loving touch. Their eyes gazed deep within one another. "I feel that my memories are buried deep under that potion; it's veils so transparent yet blinding and infuriating…" Her voice a soft timbre that soothed the blondes ears.  
"I wish you knew, so you knew you weren't alone." Emma's thin lips spread to a small smile.

Without either one's knowledge, a shutter was heard and the person scrambled away unbeknownst to the women.

* * *

The two women looked around after breaking the silence and was at the sight where Elsa found Roland.  
"What are we looking for Gina?" Emma sighed, shuddering a bit as the sun was falling into the west and covered slightly by the mountains.

"I don't know Emma, I just…feel that there is something here…" Regina groaned, feeling impatient as they spent the past couple hours looking around to only find nothing.

The Maine air was growing crisp and bit their skin in a sharp caress, turning their cheeks and nose red. It was much colder than usual, that much was apparent but there was nothing either woman could do at this moment.  
"How about we head back, it's nearly six thirty and I'm sure Henry is growing worried." Emma's voice grew softer as she stood beside Regina who went quiet.

"Hey.… Regina do you-"

"See that?" Regina looked ahead and saw a white van ahead of them as if it just appeared.

Both women stared in confusion at the vehicle, an ice cream cone standing above it with the words 'Any Given Sundae' written in royal blue and white across the side.

Regina's hand outstretched as they walked closer, a fireball flaring within the palm of her hand in defense while Emma balled up her fists. As they reached the driver's side door, they noticed it was empty or rather abandoned. Regina's hand swished and the door opened as the fire went out, both of them scanned the interior to not find anything but a set of keys on the seat.

"This is really suspicious…" Regina whispered as she picked up the key ring that held a swan on it.

"I don't like this…" Emma whispered, feeling her stomach sink. The feeling continued to grow and spread like a wildfire through her being.

They walked to the van's back and opened the two doors with the car key, both holding their breath as it appeared the entire back was gutted and only a chest was sitting in the trunk with the name 'Emma' written in neat writing on top of it.

"Emma, do you really not remember this woman?" Regina's voice trembled in fear, she didn't like where this was going for Emma.

The two climbed into the back of the van and Emma sank to the van's floor; sitting on her knees in front of the trunk and used a small key that was on the keychain to unlock the padlock that sealed it.

"I really don't…and this doesn't make sense at all.." The woman's usually strong voice had wavered into a thinned tremble. Her lips pulling down into a frown as she opened the lock and discarded it, taking a deep breath as she opened the box to find files in it that were neatly dated.

She pulled one out and opened the manila folder, her eyes skimming the content and noticed the adoption papers that were so neatly filled out in black ink.

"Ingrid…" Emma said as if the memory was so close but yet so far. Emma's green eyes stared so heart-breakingly at Regina with such confusion. "She wanted to adopt me…but why…" She whispered and looked at the papers and then pulled out another folder that contained photos of a young Emma smiling with the woman who ran the ice cream shop.

Emma looked truly happy with this woman who could potentially pass as being her mother, but if she was so happy why did it end? Why did Ingrid not want her or follow through with the adoption. But then again, why would she? No one had ever truly wanted the misfit that never belonged in a home, the one that always seemed to ruin a good situation around her.

Regina came behind her and rested a soft hand upon her shoulder, she could feel the woman trembling as she dropped the photos and her hands went into her long curled hair; her eyes staring wide eyed at the floor as her breathing grew shallower. "Emma stay with me." Regina sunk down and wrapped her arms around the woman's body. "_Em-ma_…" She whispered and rested her chin against the woman's shoulder.

"She didn't want me, she sent me back, she didn't want me, she sent me back too." Emma whispered in a mantra, her eyes welling up a bit as her blunt nails dug into the joggers. Her mind raced to the missing year gap she couldn't recall, flashing to another foster fathers hands to another foster brothers breathe upon her, to another week on the streets around strangers during cold nights. She trembled as her mind went everywhere but here, in every dark corner, her senses enraptured by the alcohol, her ears hearing their breaths and curses, her skin burned and felt dirty, her teeth chattered as she cried out and Regina looked so heart broken at the strong saviour who was just as broken as she was, just as hurt, just as tortured.

There was darkness in every light and there was light in every darkness, Regina stared knowingly at the woman as she knew this was much how she felt in the arms of Mal during those cold sleepless nights.

"_Oh my dear don't you cry, _  
_ Those beautiful eyes, _

_Were never meant to hold such sorrow_

_Never meant to know such pain. _  
_ Oh my dear don't be afraid_

_This day is gone and come the morrow_

_I will be here to wake beside you._ " Regina's voice sang softly as she pulled Emma closer to her, her heart aching as if she too could feel the pain and abandonment this woman must have felt. She repeated the small little song again, something she would sing softly to Henry when he was having a fitful night.

Emma rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Regina with those wide green eyes that looked so haunted. Regina's soft hand came up and through those tangled curly locks of hair, looking into her eyes with warmth that it melted those gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry.…" Emma's voice cracked as Regina shook her head.  
"Let's get going ok?" Regina smiled and gave the woman a gentle squeeze before slowly standing up, offering her hand to the woman in front of her. Emma wiped her eyes once more before taking the woman's hand and stood up, their noses nearly brushing as she accidently stumbled forward.

"Sorry." She whispered as she felt breathless, still shaken.  
Regina shook her head and smiled, taking a small step back before taking the blondes hand, holding it firmly as she exited the van with her.  
"Should we go to the station and see if there's any information about that ice cream shop and maybe look up this woman who was about to adopt you?" Regina questioned, not wanting to push Emma too much, but also wanting to see what she wanted to do.

"Yeah, but do you mind if we stop and get a bear claw and cocoa?" She tried to bribe her way into getting what she wanted.

Rolling her eyes, Regina shook her head with a smile. "Now I see where our son get's it." Regina smiled and flicked her wrist as both women were enraptured in purple smoke and left the woods and appeared outside of Grannies, the two walked in and it felt like all eyes were on them.

"You're lucky we have a good back up generator in here because of Granny, so what can I getcha?" Ruby's usually happy tone came through despite the slightly tense atmosphere.  
"One cup of black coffee, a hot coco with whipped cream and cinnamon, and a bear claw to go." Regina smiled and fished her wallet from her pocket and Ruby shook her head.  
"I'll put it on the Sheriff's tab." Ruby winked at Emma and disappeared to the back.

"Well thanks for paying Emma." Regina chuckled softly and Emma showed a sheepish grin while shrugging, shoving her hands into the jogger pants and heard the bell ding from above and a group of people fell into the diner with a visibly distressed Charming family and Henry who just looked plain confused.

"What's wrong now?" Regina groaned, not wanting to deal with them. Emma was still too vulnerable to deal with anymore drama and family.

Mary Margaret looked like she was about to claw out the brunette's eyes out as she stalked towards the two women and shoved an intimate photo of them at them.  
"What in the hell is going on?!" She asked with fury deep in her green eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina looked at her past nemesis with utter confusion; the picture barely registering in her mind.

"What is this?" Regina asked while looking at the perfect snapshot of Emma and herself.

"That's what I'm wanting to know Regina, what is this. Emma and you were never close before, now all of a sudden the two of you are inseparable." The short haired woman's voice began to rise with each passing word.

The diner was eerily quiet as the two women stared each other down, Regina unsure of what to say while Snow's hormones were getting the better of her.

"Hey, Ma-" Emma came to intervene, only to have her father's firm grip on her shoulder.  
"Not now, you're mothers been reeling and those two will duke it out for some time." His low voice came while his free hand was firmly gripping the baby carrier.

"Snow White, I don't have to explain myself to you." Brown eyes rolled in irritation. "I also don't have the time to argue with you. Em-ma and I came to get a bite to eat before cracking down on what's going on with Roland Locksley, so if you're wanting to jeopardize a small child's life then do it on your terms with your own child." Her words bit out, grinding her teeth slightly while finding no reason to humor the woman.

Green eyes blazed angrily as Snow's fist clenched at her side while the other held a firm grip of the photo.

"When it concerns my daughter, you have no right to-"

"No, you know what- your daughter has been saving this entire town since she got here, your daughter is potentially older than you, your daughter has a son that's older than yours, and your daughter is dealing with things far beyond what you can comprehend. So if you want to talk about 'your' daughter, why not get to know her as more than the fucking saviour and stop acting like an entitled bitch." Regina's voice rumbled lowly, her voice just low enough that not many passerby's could here; but she was beyond livid, she didn't have time or energy to continue on with the conversation,

Snow glared at the woman with such contempt "If it wasn't for you, she would have never grown up like that." Snow spat.

"No, dear, you had a choice to keep her and go through with the curse with your baby…but you chose to send her away. Because she is the saviour that was chosen by Rumple, she would have probably been exempt from the curses properties and would have grown up here, safe, and broken the curse had you have kept her with you. But you listened to the council of a fairy." Regina pushed past the woman, her shoulders knocking into Snows while she made her way to the counter and grabbed the items from Ruby.

"Let's go Emma…" Regina turned to look at Emma and Henry who shared the equal look of being lost.

Henry's hazel green eyes looked up at his adopted mother before switching to his birth mother. Brown eyes furrowed while he lifted the corner of his lip up in thought.

"Mom, momma, can I come with you?" He asked while leaving his grandfather's side to go to Regina with a look he hadn't shown the woman in a while that turned the brunette into nothing but mush.

"Of course." Regina smiled a soft tender smile that was reserved only for him, with an occasion of being shown to Emma.

The said blonde came up and put her hand on Henry's shoulder while then looking to her mother.  
"Mom, it really is not your business and I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, but it is between Regina and I to figure out. I am also going to stop by the loft for a couple of things that may have some relevance to the current case." Emma's chin pointed upwards with a look of finality spreading across her face.

As she turned to look down at Henry, his thin lipped smile stretched outwards in a boyish grin. Even if those memories of him growing up were not her own, she's glad to know that this smile was a genuine smile of his.

Emma helped Regina and took her own drink before holding the door open for her son and the brunette before stepping out into the crisp evening air. Regina's free hand bunched up in her pocket while Henry held onto that arm gently.

"So what's going on with operation frost?" He said with a glint in his eyes, causing the two women to shake their heads.

"Frost, really?" Regina's voice came with a soft shiver of a giggle.

"Well, Roland is in a frozen like state and I don't think Elsa is like she is in the movie frozen….so operation frost. Unless you want to call it operation summer since it's the opposite of cold." Henry reasoned.

Emma chuckled and took a slow sip of her hot coco, feeling it's satisfying warm liquid slide down past her lips and warm every part of her. "Well kid, we don't know too much but we are about to find out." Emma's smacked her lips after another drink.

Regina hummed softly in thought, tilting her head a bit. "There was a story of three sisters that I heard from my mother back a while ago…" Regina tried to rake her brain for any information. "I just can't remember how it went, but it dealt with ice magic."

Emma offered her son some of her drink as he happily obliged. "Well, I've learned that most fairy tales now are true but aren't what they are made out to be. So let's say if this ice witch is a villain….what if she's like you and is actually good but just hurt?" Emma questioned which caused Regina to pause briefly.

"Well , what are we going to be, the rehabilitation office for villains?" Regina cracked a small smile.

"I was thinking more like 'Operation Villain no more'." She nudged Henry who rolled his eyes with a smirk that rivaled his brunette mother.

"Haha very funny ." He said in his best replication of his mother, that earned a flabbergasted expression from Emma.

With a cocked brow and a smirk, Regina lightly ruffled her sons soft brown locks of hair while the three turned on the corner towards the Charming's loft.

"Not fair." her thin lips pursed a bit as she dug in her pocket for her keys only to remember she was borrowing Regina's clothing.  
"Um -"

"No worries dear, magic remember." Regina smiled and with a whirl of her wrist, the three were standing warmly in the small loft living room.

"I don't know why I doubt you." Emma smiled and this caused Henry to make a small puke face.

"You sound like grandpa." He went to the kitchen to get some orange juice and left the two women alone.

"Well well well, I guess you are a charming." Regina teased a bit as Emma and her walked up the loft stairs towards Emma's room.  
"I guess nature over nurture?" She shrugged.

"Something like that, but luckily you're-" Regina stopped before she could continue her sentence as she did not know why she was continually wanting to encourage this flirtatious banter.

"I'm?~" Emma grinned cheekily.

Shaking her head, she gave the blonde a small push towards the room. "Incredibly infuriating."

"Uh-huh." Was her response with a bemused grin, she walked up and went to the small closet where her and Henry's items were flushed together.

Sinking to her knees, Emma pulled out some articles of clothing and suitcases before a medium brown box with some duct tape came into her lap.

"Everything that was precious to me is in here." Her voice much softer, nearly breathy as she carefully opened the box.  
Regina came behind her and sat on the bed, waiting to see what it was that was special to this woman. As she watched the contents reveal themselves, Regina felt her stomach grow ill at the sight of the infamous baby blanket, it's crocheted white yarn with purple ribbon tucked neatly at the edges.

Tears brimmed the brunettes eyes as she held her stomach to keep the acidic bile from further rising. "I'm sorry." She whispered, it was one thing she was never able to get over.  
Regina did have a difficult and nightmarish life, but the fact that she damned another soul to a horrible life was something that left a hole within her heart and feeling of sorrow to overwhelm her. This woman should not be so pained and yet they share much of the same painful feelings.

Emma's understanding green eyes met the tearful brown pools and she stood up, holding the box and sat beside the woman in the bed.

"As I said then, if it wasn't for the you then that cast the curse…there wouldn't be the me now who broke it and who helped you." Emma's thin lips pulled into a sad smile. "It would also be a world without Henry and I don't want to imagine that for either of us."

Regina gently took out the blanket, feeling the soft fabric at her fingertips and it took her back to her own place at a different time.  
"You've never really seen it have you?" Emma asked softly.

"Not in person, only when I looked in on your parents to hear of any plans…I saw Granny present this to your mother as a gift….you see grandmothers often would do that for their grandchildren and since Snow's parents were gone, well Granny in a fashion had taken her in." Regina took a deep breath and looked at it.

Emma sat quietly and watched as Regina carefully patted the material with her olive fingertips. Feeling a whirlwind of emotions and for what ever reason, she felt so much more bare and raw in this moment than the many moments she did with the Evil Queen.

Her thumbs ran slowly along the boxes edges while biting on her bottom lip, hesitant to break the moment.

"I see...thank you though." Emma said softly while her eyes went to the contents of her box.

"For what?" Regina looked up and in that moment, the two were locked in the moment.  
"For just being you." Emma whispered, breath hitching as she felt the bed shift a bit and Regina's body come closer to hers.  
"Emma " Regina's husky tone rolled the blondes names from her lips in a slow fashion.

Emma leaned in closer and tilted her head slightly, eyes falling shut before heavy thudded footsteps came jolting up the stairwell.

"Mom's, did ya find anything?!" His boyish voice came out cracked and it broke the two women up in a disappointed huff.

"Still lookin kid." Emma forced a smile at her son who so 'blocked' the moment.

The preteen looked between the two women and felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach as if he interrupted something. "Um….should I go?" He asked.

"No." Both women said in unison before looking at each other.

"I mean, why don't you help me look through this old stuff, you always tend to find something in nothing." Emma patted the spot between Regina and her, earning a small smile from the woman opposite of her.

Hesitantly, the boy came between his mothers and watched as Emma looked through her old items, an old stuffed toy, an old book on the ugly duckling, some small awards, trinkets came across here and there before Henry tilted his head and pulled out an old tape recorder.  
"Hey it's one of these things, does it still run?" He asked while Emma's brows shot up and looked at the item she forgot about.

"It should, it takes batteries…I think the old tape is in there." She pondered.

"Oh, a young Emma Swan- wait…it's something Henry can watch right?" Regina's voice went from playful to stern in a matter of milliseconds.

Rolling her eyes, Emma nodded her head. "Of course Regina, I had this back in one of my old homes…I honestly forgot about it." She popped open the side of the cassette camera and pulled out the VHS tape before walking to the TV and VCR that sat on the opposite side of the room.

-

A curly haired boy came to view with his small eyes slanted with glee.  
"Oh look at what the new girl brought" He mocked and sloppily filmed the several kids along with Emma.

"Give it back Kevin!" She yelled to him, making a motion that she was going to snatch it from him.

The boy pushed the blonde girl back and laughed at her, holding the camera visibly higher than her.  
"Whatcha gonna do new girl? You just got here, you already wanting to fight?" He slyly remarked before a tall blonde woman came into the camera's angle.

"Kevin, give Emma back her belongings now and go up to your room until supper." Her voice soft yet stern.

The video went then went into static.

Regina and Emma's eyes were glued on the grey screen with a sinking feeling.  
"She was my foster mother when I was fifteen….and I don't remember it…." Emma's voice came out slowly. 

* * *

_**AN: I'm still in the process of fixing previous chapters so that the paragraphs aren't so squished together. Thank you for the support and please continue to read,review, and follow the story. Thank you so much.. R.M**_


End file.
